


Chocobo_Chunk

by FlippedBoot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxious Prompto Argentum, Eventual Smut, I just want them to be in love, M/M, No Beta, No Magic AU, OT3 to OT4, OT4, Prompto Argentum-centric, Slow Burn, basically not the game at all, i just want prompto to be happy, ish, original background characters - Freeform, probably ooc because what fic isnt, tags will be added as story progresses, there will be a lot of fluff, they're not very important, they're popular online because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedBoot/pseuds/FlippedBoot
Summary: Prompto holds a certain admiration for three popular online personalities, and after a chance meeting at a convention Prompto realizes that maybe what he's feeling isn't just admiration.(Note: updates may be sporadic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, this is my first ffxv fic!
> 
> the subtitle should probably be projecting with prompto because wowie did i do that. oops lol 
> 
> i've been debating as to whether or not i should actually post this or not but here i am, on prompto's birthday! well at least it still is where i am
> 
> Happy birthday Prompto!
> 
> i changed the names of social medias because i'm stupid like that
> 
> chirper - twitter  
> snapshot - instagram  
> tontube - youtube

Prompto sat splayed out on his couch, laptop on his lap, scrolling through his various social media feeds with his cellphone pressed to his ear.  
"Cindy did you see the latest chirp Prince Insomniac made?? He's so funny." Prompto laughed into the phone as he continued to scroll through his feed.  
  
" _I don't go online much you should know that by now sugar._ "  
"Yeah I know but you could at always pretend for a second." Prompto huffed into the phone which received a laugh from the other end.  
  
" _Right, well then let's try it again, I promise I'll get it right._ "  
  
"I think that ruins the point." Prompto chuckled, but something on his screen caught his eye, "Oh my mutual responded to my chirp. They're pretty funny too, it doesn't seem like they have a huge following but I like what they post."  
  
" _So are you thinking of going to that conference you told me about, the one for people who do the sort of stuff you do?_ "  
"I'm not sure, it's kind of expensive and I don't even have that big of a following it's not like people would want to see me there." Prompto sighed.  
  
" _You never know until you ask! Try using that following of yours to see who would be interested, maybe you can meet some of your fans! Beside those three boys you're so find of are probably going right?_ " Prompto bit his lip and stared at his screen for a moment, Cindy had a point.  
  
"Okay, I'll ask Chirper and if there's more than two people that want me to go, I'll do it." Cindy burst out laughing.  
  
" _Sweetie, with the number of followers you have there's bound to be more than two people._ "  
  
"Fine let's say 10."  
  
" _If you're just looking for an excuse to go you don't have to make this up._ "  
  
"No, I'm going to ask," Prompto quickly typed out a chirp and sent it into the ether, it only took a couple of moments before he received responses, "Oh, three of my mutual are going, sleepysapphire005 says 'can't wait to see you there!"  
  
" _See? Told you people would want to meet you! Your work is good Prompto and you've made a little community for yourself, just try to take advantage of it!_ "  
  
"I guess you're right, and I guess I should get my ticket and hotel sorted out while I can!"  
  
" _Sounds like a plan, well I'm gonna hit the hay, talk to you soon Prompto._ "  
  
"Night!" Prompto hung up the call and began setting up arrangements for TonCon, the biggest convention for online personalities in all of Eastern Eos.  
  
Prompto felt jittery, this was going to be the first trip he'd gone on alone for fun, he had a bit of time to prepare but it was still nerve wracking.

  


  
******  


The weeks that lead up to the convention seemed to fly by, and before Prompto knew it, he was on the train heading towards Lestallum. He rarely left Insomnia, so going this far was insane to him, but Prompto buckled down and went for it. During his journey he would occasionally take pictures of local signs with his phone and chirp it, or get some good pictures with his camera which he'd post on Snapshot later.

Upon reaching the hotel he saw a bunch of familiar faces in passing, the popular of the popular in online communities, there was a brief moment he thought he saw Prince Insomniac but the crowd was too dense to see through.  
Once Prompto had gotten his pass for the convention, and settled into his hotel room he looked at the schedule for the weekend. He was happy to see his username in the booklet, he has agreed to do a panel about photo editing with another more popular photographer who had reached out to him. After that his eyes sought out the names of the three he most wanted to see, Gladio, Ignis, and a streamer who never said his name online, Prince Insomniac. Prompto was starting to feel really excited, he quickly wrote down the times of the panels in his phone and hopped up, grabbed his camera before heading out to explore the area.  
The convention center was large and most of it was closed up in preparation for the first day of the convention, but that didn't stop excited con-goers from lingering around chatting animatedly.  
  
Prompto got some photos of various groups, and angles of the convention center halls, before feeling the rumble in his stomach. As Prompto made his way out of the convention center he felt his heart leap when he saw the three personalities he admired so much, standing near the entrance chatting. For a moment, Prompto entertained the thought of approaching them, the flicker of bright blue eyes met his for just a fraction of a second before the group was approached by a small gaggle of girls. The blond took a breath to calm himself down, and decided against going over to them, they probably don't want to be too swamped by admirers. while they were his idols, they were the same for so many other people. So instead he made his way down the street in the opposite direction to look at the local eateries, he was happy to find a Kenny Crow's diner down the street, it had been a long time since he had gone to one but he had great memories of going there with Cindy.  
  
Prompto was seated in a booth and he quickly took a picture of the menu to send Cindy.  
  
  


Prompto put his phone down with a sigh. The waiter came around and took his order. Prompto’s food came out pretty fast, and he took a picture of it before posting it on his chirper. As he ate, he scrolled through his media feeds. It was then, the door jingled open and three familiar voices hit his ears.  
"I’m excited to see how everything will go, it's been so long since we've been out like this."  
  
"Do try to keep your impulses under control, we can't have you going haywire."  
  
"I don't know, it has* been a while, who knows what will happen."

Three gorgeous men passed by him and sat in the booth in front of his. Prompto was able to see Gladio, and Prince Insomniac, the slender back in front of him was presumably Ignis.  
_OhEmGee they were here, they were sitting right near him._ Prompto did his best not to stare, but was finding it difficult. His gaze kept flicking up from his food so he could look at the guys in front of him. One particular moment Prompto's eyes met blue and he felt his heart rate spike, quickly looking back down at his food.  
_He was caught staring_ , he should get out, which was fine, he was done eating anyway. Prompto paid, took a chance at a final glance before leaving, only to immediately regret as his decision as his eyes met piercing amber. Prompto shot up from his seat and tripped a bit as he rushed out of the diner.  
Prompto brooded his clumsiness the entire way back to the hotel, they totally noticed him staring, and they probably saw him trip, there was no way they didn’t. Why, why, _why_ did he have to go and do something so embarrassing?? At least he probably wouldn't run into them again.

  
******  


The next day Prompto woke up early and checked his schedule, the only panel of the three he would be able to attend was Gladio's in the morning, the other two were scheduled when he was busy doing his own self promotion, which Prompto felt sad about. He had briefly considered skipping out on his own things, but there were people that seemed excited for him and he really didn't want to disappoint them. Prompto got ready for the day and grabbed his badge and camera before heading out.

Seeing Gladio, even from a distance, was absolutely enchanting. Gladio was sculpted like a statue, or maybe even like a god. He was gorgeous. Prompto was so happy to be there, and felt his heart rate spike when he thought he may have had made eye contact with him one or twice in the duration of the panel. Which was absurd to even just consider, there were too many people here, there was no way Gladio was going to see him. After the panel, Prompto ducked out quickly to explore more of the convention. It was amazing to see the various popular internet personalities, or up and coming personalities, as well as their admirers, it impressed Prompto that something like this was able to bring so many different kinds of people together.

The afternoon rolled around and Prompto began feeling hungry, and after remembering his talk with Cindy the evening before, he thought to find nearby cafe or something to grab lunch, seeing as he had skipped breakfast, he was feeling a protesting from his stomach. As Prompto was walking down the street he saw a cafe with an amazing outside sitting area, but before he could walk to the entrance, something caught his eye. A spark of beauty caused him to raise his camera and take a picture, after the shutter sounded he looked to the viewfinder and saw the figures of three beautiful men, looking so effortlessly graceful.  
  
"Hey there buddy, don't you think you should ask first?" A gruff voice spoke out sounding almost amused.  
  
"Sorry, I know I should have asked first but look," Prompto turned the camera to show the image of the three men looking angelic, "I don't know if I could have gotten this if I did." Prompto looked at the picture fondly. Prompto glanced up and felt his heart begin to pound. Oh. Em. Gee. He didn’t realize the guys he just took a picture of were _them _.__  
Gladio, Ignis, and Prince Insomniac sat before him looking amused.

"You're Chocobo Chunk on Snapshot aren't you." The dark haired boy spoke after a moment of silence, Prompto's faze shot up and he immediately felt his face heat up, wait Prince Insomniac knew _him_?? His heart was racing in his chest.  
  
"Y-yeah! How did you know?" Prompto let out a small awkward chuckle in an attempt to mask his nervousness.  
  
"That wrist band," the boy pointed to the black wristband with the embroidered chocobo, "You posted it a couple weeks ago, your friend made it for you, right?"  
  
"Now that you mention it I thought I had seen it somewhere, how careless of me." Ignis spoke as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Losing your touch, eh Iggy?" Gladio let out a booming laugh, which shook Prompto to his core. Talking with his idols like this, was proving more taxing than he could have thought, his whole body was quaking.  
  
"Y-yep that's me, sorry for disturbing your lunch, I'll get out of your hair now!" Prompto spun on his heel and made to dash off, but before he got more than a few steps Prince Insomniac called out to him.  
  
"Wait!" Prompto was pulled harshly by the strap of his bag causing him to stumble backwards into something warm and solid. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to pull so hard." Prompto looked over to see a delicate ivory hand on his shoulder, and prayed the other man could not hear how loud his heart was pounding. "I was just wondering if you'd want to join us, we don't get to hang out with a lot of other internet personalities for fun." Prompto's heart shot up into his throat.  
  
"I- you- we- _me_??" Prompto struggled with finding words to respond with, his mind still hung up on the hand securing his shoulder, and before he knew it he had already been pushed to the table, and made to sit in the previously empty seat. Prince Insomniac sat back in his seat opposite of where Prompto now sat fidgeting with the keychains on his bag.  
  
"I really wish you weren't so forceful of others, what would your father say." Ignis gave the Prince a disapproving glance.  
  
"Well, dad's not here, and Chocobo here looked like he was going to run off before I could talk to him." Prompto perked up hearing the Prince call him that, he liked it.  
  
"Prompto," The blond could feel three sets of eyes dart to him, and nervously Prompto looked around to each of them, "m-my name." He sputtered out losing confidence, and immediately looking back down at his fidgeting hands. Gladio let out another burst of earth shaking laughter, Prompto looked up, and could feel an embarrassed blush creeping into his face.  
  
"Gladiolus please do have some composure." Ignis sighed before giving Prompto a reassuring smile, "My name is-"  
  
"Ignis, of course I know you, and Gladio, I watch your videos all the time!" Prompto perked up.  
  
"What about me?" The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, Prompto quickly evade his gaze.  
  
"O-of course everyone knows Prince Insomniac, I watch all your videos too, and your streams, and your Snapshot and..." Prompto's voice got smaller as he spoke. "I'm sorry I don't know your name, you've never said it online before..." He almost squeaked the last bit.  
  
"I should hope so, he would be in quite a bit trouble if he had." Ignis shot the dark haired boy a glance.  
  
"Don't worry Specs, I follow the rules... usually." Ignis raised an eyebrow but the boy ignored him looking directly at Prompto. "The name's Noctis." The dark haired boy reached a hand across the table, Prompto lit up minorly a gently shook the offered hand.  
  
"I-it's really nice to meet you, all of you." His eyes swept to the other two men. "I know you all probably hear this a lot but you've all been such inspirations to me. I got into posting stuff online because of all of you, I'm nowhere near as popular but it's been a lot of fun!" Prompto smiled, feeling the blush in his face.  
  
"Thanks kid, I know Princess here is a fan of your-ow!" Gladio had begun to speak before letting out a soft yelp and rubbing his leg underneath the table.  
  
"Prompto, you really only post artistic photos, but you said you watch all of our stuff?" Noctis leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand while looking over to the blond.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to build muscle, so Gladio's channel helps me design a fun work out, and since I live alone I've been trying to learn to cook," Prompto glanced at Ignis who gave an appreciative smile, "and I really like video games and I think your deadpan humor is really funny, and since you always play the latest games, it's a lot of fun seeing you play them, especially since I can’t always afford to buy them myself." Prompto's fidgeting fingers abandoned the keychain and began picking at a hole in his jeans.  
  
"I do hope you find our content helpful, that's all we aspire for when we create." Ignis broke the silence that had fallen over them.  
  
"Oh of course! I've watched all sorts of videos but none of them help me the same way you guys do, but then again it makes sense, you got popular for a reason amiright? I mean some people get popular because they pay for it but I wouldn't think of that from you guys because of how helpful your videos have been for me and... and I'm ranting aren't I?" Prompto chuckled awkwardly as he saw the shocked faces of the other men. "Sorry, sometimes I rant when I'm nervous..."  
  
"No apology necessary it was just-" Ignis faltered.  
  
"Unexpected." Gladio finished with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm really starstruck being with you three, I mean I'm just an awkward guy taking stupid pictures of stuff, but you guys..." Prompto let out a huge admiring sigh, "You guys have done so much _more_."  
  
"I think your work is really cool." Noctis spoke for the first time in s few minutes and Prompto's gaze shot straight to him, meeting his unwavering gaze.  
  
"T-t-thanks!" Prompto managed to spit out. Wait. Why did Prince Insomniac know his work anyway? He only had 10,000 followers, maybe 15,000 on all social media combined, which was nothing compared to the 6 million subscribed to Noctis, 5 million subscribed to Gladio, or 4.5 million subscribed to Ignis. "How did you even find my work? I'm not anywhere near as popular as any of you, and my videos are mostly photo editing tutorials." Prompto gazed up inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah Princess how did you find him?" Gladio laughed, Noctis shot the large man a glare.  
  
"It was a coincidence, a mutual rechirped something you posted, and I got curious." Noctis shrugged an leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You don't follow me, I would have definitely noticed." Prompto tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"Not with my main account, I have to be careful about who I follow with that, I follow you with my side account." Prompto felt his heart leap in his chest.  
  
"You do??" Prompto was almost vibrating with happiness.  
  
"In fact we all do," Ignis smiled, "I dare say your artistry has us all enraptured." A blush overtook Prompto's face practically hiding his light freckles.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me, thank you!" Prompto grinned widely. "I can't believe it!" The blond laughed brightly. Before he could say another word his phone began ringing, and Prompto jumped out of his seat in shock. "I forgot about the panel I'm in! I'm sorry I need to run, but meeting you guys has been the best thing ever!" Prompto ran in the direction of the convention center, hoping he wasn't going to be late, as he ran towards the building he snapped a picture and posted it.

_I could die happy #TonCon, #panel, #starstruck, #bestdayever_

  
******  


After his panel Prompto was feeling jittery, jittery but good. A couple of fans approached him and they talked about various camera models and editing softwares, it was fun. It wasn't until nightfall that Prompto felt the protesting of his stomach once more, after bypassing breakfast, and forgetting to eat lunch, the blond found himself in the dire need for sustenance. Once he headed out of the convention center Prom noticed a group of food trucks parked along the road.  
After obtaining a spicy cockatrice wrap, he sat on a nearby bench and began nibbling away while scrolling through his phone. The picture of the convention center had gotten a fair amount of likes, and realized he had gained a handful of new followers. Humming contentedly he put down his phone and looked around the area which was well lit by various lamp posts.  
Just as Prompto was finishing up his food he noticed a small swarm of people exiting the convention center, out of curiosity Prompto pulled out his camera and zoomed in to the crowd using the viewfinder to try to see who was coming out of the building his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when strikingly blue eyes looked directly to his camera. Prompto's head shot up as saw three men break away from the swarm of people.  
  
"Hey we were hoping we'd catch you before you left." Noctis looked intently at Prompto.  
  
"Wow, why?" Prompt breathed out, immediately covering his mouth, Gladio chuckled from behind Noctis.  
  
"We should get dinner tomorrow night, it's the last night of con, and we head back home the day after. It would be the best chance." Noctis' gaze did not waver. Prompto took a moment to process the invitation before he hopped up from the bench nodding violently.  
  
"I'd love you! I mean I'd love to!" Prompto's cheeks were burning, "It would be a dream come true to hang out with you guys more! Not saying my dream didn't already come true by meeting you, but I'm saying that it's more dream, I guess kind of like dream continued, but anyway I-" Prompto's rambling was brought to a halt by the gentle hand placed on his shoulder by the boy in front of him.  
"We'll see you tomorrow then, I'll dm you tonight about the meet time and place." Noctis held up his phone smiling before turning on heel and walking off.  
  
"See you tomorrow Chocobo." Gladio waved.  
  
"I look forward to our next meeting." Ignis chimed in, before they both followed in Noctis' footsteps.  


  


  
******  


It was a little after 10 that Prompto received a message on Chirper from a username he recognized.  
  


Prompto's eyes stared at the little crown emoji at the end of the message slowly connecting the dots, and his heart began to pound. Sleepy sapphire was Prince Insomniac?? The same sleepy sapphire that liked almost all of his posts, the sleepy sapphire who commented, the same sleepy sapphire that said they couldn't wait to meet him?? Prompto' s head was spinning, there was no way the same mutual he causally interacted with for the past few months was _him_ , there was no way it was Noctis. Unable to believe it Prompto immediately texted Cindy.  
  


Prompto held his phone tight to his chest feeling his heart pounding loudly. It didn't take long before Prompto was scrolling through his own social media history looking at the posts Noctis had liked, and Prompto quickly felt embarrassment flood through him as he realized how stupid some of the things he had been posting were, that he made the _Prince of the Internet_ look at. Prom began wiggling in his bed suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, his phone left forgotten until he heard his chocochick notification tone peep, snatching it up Prompto looked at the message and shot up to check his schedule before messaging Noctis back. Prompto excitedly groaned to himself as he rolled around in bed, "Oh! I should tell him to let the others know!" Prompt quickly messaged that to Noctis  
  


His phone went off again he was surprised to see messages from two other accounts which had liked a lot if his posts.  
  


Gladdy daddy? That wasn't even subtle, how did he not realize it! Prompto snorted and sent emojis to the both of them. But if these two responded this fast, were the three of them sharing a room? Now that Prompto thought of it, they seemed rather close, but none of them interacted online, well not with their main accounts anyway.  
All of the thoughts racing through Prompto’s head made it hard to sleep, were the three of them really that close? Prompto fished out his camera looking at the pictures he took through the day before stopping at the photo of the three men. Prompto's eyes looked over each man one by one taking in each of their smiles, they looked like they belonged on an entirely different plane of existence than himself. Putting his camera down Prompto laid staring at the ceiling everything was fuzzy without his contacts in so his eyes just followed any small movement. Letting out a frustrated groan he turned on to his side grabbing his phone, he saw that somehow it was already 3am. Prompto smiled as he looked at his lockscreen, it was a picture of a Chocobo he got to take a picture of during highschool when they went to a Chocobo farm. Quickly Prompto unlocked his phone and looked up gifs of Chocobo chicks. Picking [a gif of three Chocobo chicks running around](https://i.redd.it/pmteq5h7dqs01.gif) in a circle he posted it to his Chirper. Moments later there was already three likes on the post, and Prompto's heart thudded loudly upon seeing the user names of the three men he made plans with. 

Prompto wiggled around in his bed more excited than ever, his idols were talking to him, they all had helped him through so much, and they all followed him! _Him_!

  
******  


Prompto spent the night wide awake, occasionally letting out excited squeaks while wriggling around on the bed, physically unable to contain his excitement. Unfortunately this came with the price of dark circles under his eyes in the morning, and while he looked tired he couldn't feel more awake. He left his hotel room in high spirits ready to face the day, excited for all the things he was going to do and see turning the convention. The time for the meet and greet rolled around and Prompto posted on his social media where he would be, taking a picture of the sign he was standing next to and the tree he was under.  
It wasn't long before people started approaching him cautiously. The first people to ask were a group of three nervous looking girls.  
  
"E-excuse me, are you Chocobo Chunk?" One if the girls spoke up. Prompto lit up with a huge grin.  
  
"Yeah! I am! Did you guys come for the meet and greet?" The girls blushed and nodded shyly.  
  
"Want to sit down and chat with me?" The girls nodded vigorously and immediately plopped down in front of where Prompto had his bag. The first few minutes were a bit awkward before Prompto managed to get the girls talking, the four of them chatted lightly and laughed a lot.  
  
"We were worried about coming, we thought that someone who never posted pictures of themselves would be some fat ugly creep," the girl slapped a hand over her mouth looking almost shocked at herself, "what I mean to say is you're really cute!" She blushed. Prompto chuckled awkwardly.  
  
"Oh? Thanks I guess! Sorry I'm really awkward, it's weird for me to get complimented." He laughed lightly and fidgeting with his wristband. The three girls made sounds of protest.  
  
"But you're so cute!" One exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you should be an Snapshot model not an art photographer!" The other piped in.  
  
"You'd be so popular!" The third added. Prompto could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks and his fingers slipped beneath the band on his wrist to nervously scratch at his skin.  
  
"T-thanks everyone, you're all being really nice, I don't know what to say." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey, Chocobo Chunk, right?" Prompto was saved, a new group of people showed up, he scrambled up off the ground to shake the three new people's hands this group was of guys, the last one he shook hands with extended the contact a bit longer than necessary before letting go of Prompto's hand, which was weird, but once more Prompto settled himself in ground and the conversations continued.

Although no one else approached the group before Prompto knew it two hours had already passed.  
"I hate to say this, but I need to head out soon," Prompto smiled as the group around made sounds of protest. The group continued to stand in a circle chatting, Prompto wasn't sure how to end the meeting, but the group of girls left first, and eventually most of the guys had wandered off leaving Prompto with the last guy. Prompto began fidgeting with his wrist band again, while awkwardly glancing at the remaining guy.  
  
"You know," the other man broke the silence, and Prompto looked over at him, when their eyes met Prompto felt uncomfortable, the way he was looking at Prompto was intense. The blond let his eyes drop to his hands, "You don't post any pictures of yourself, and sometimes you wear nail polish, I was really sure you were going to be a cute girl, but you know, you're pretty cute as is..." the guy took a step closer as he spoke and put a hand on Prompto's upper arm. It felt gross, Prompto felt gross. "Here, take my number. I hope we can meet again." The guy winked as he let his hand slowly slide down Prompto's arm taking his hand and tucking a slip of paper in his palm before walking off.  
  
Gross, gross, gross, gross, _gross_. Prompto began scratching at the skin under his wrist band.  
  
"Hey there Chocobo, you doing alright?" Prompto's eyes shot up and met the warm amber gaze of Gladio.  
  
"H-hi!" Prompto stood straight suddenly feeling embarrassed, Gladio smiled.  
  
"Are you usually this tightly wound?" The large man let out a rumbling laugh, and Prompto could feel himself relax slightly.  
  
"Sorry, I get nervous because you guys are my heros, I know it sounds stupid but watching your videos helped me out a lot when I really needed it." Prompto smiled to himself before looking back at the man in front of him. "What were you doing over here, heading over to the meeting place?" Gladio smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to swing by the vending machine to get Iggy some coffee, knowing him he's running himself ragged at this event." Gladio's gaze swept across Prompto, he felt as if Gladio could see right through him.  
  
"Woah there Chocobo." As the large man stepped forward he nearly jumped back, a large warm hand gently pulled at his wrist and turned Prompto's hand up there was the faintest hint of blood on his fingernails. Prompto hadn't noticed he was still scratching at his skin and now he became aware of the Stinging sensation under his wristband.  
  
"Sorry, that was stupid of me." Prompto pulled his hand back laughing nervously, Gladio raised an eyebrow but let the topic drop.  
  
"You should join me, I'll buy you something to drink." Gladio tilted his head in the direction he had been walking.  
  
"Sure I'll come along, but you don't have to buy me anything!" Prompto grabbed his bag from the ground and swung it over ever shoulder before giving Gladio a smile.  
  
"So who was that guy, he a friend?" Gladio broke the silence as they made their way towards the vending machine.  
"Oh, um, no, straggler from my meet and greet, he had something he wanted to tell me." Prompto felt the stinging of his skin under the wristband as he fidgeted with it.  
  
"Oh yeah? What did he say, because whatever it was you didn't look too happy." Prompto shrugged avoiding looking at the other man.  
  
"It was just something stupid, no biggie. Anyway how has the convention been for you? What's it like being famous? I bet a lot of people try to ask you do date them, do people cry when they meet you?" Gladio belted out some laughter and gently patted Prompto's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing like that, well, not usually, I do get some cryers, and the occasional proposition, but I always turn them down, I'm waiting for a certain someone." Gladio winked in Prompto's direction, and he felt his face flush. _Stupid why was he blushing, it wasn't him he meant, there was no way it would be him._  
  
"Look at you go, you look like a heart breaker but you're just a romantic!" Prompto laughed, causing Gladio's smile to grow.  
  
"It's just part of my charm." Gladio flexed his partially clothed muscles, _charm indeed_. Prompto snapped his eyes away chuckling. His heart was still pounding, but it was fun being with Gladio, despite how awkward he was, it seemed as if Gladio might enjoy his company too, if only just a little bit.

As they reached the vending machine they were approached by a small group of giggling con-goers who were all fixated on Gladio.  
  
"Gladio, can we get a picture??" One of the girls asked, and Gladio put on a smile.  
  
"Sure, is this one at a time, or will I be lucky enough to get all you lovely ladies in the same shot?" The girls giggled, and some responded asking for single shots whole the rest ask for a group picture. Prompto stood back as the pictures were being taken, in the meantime he dashed to the vending machine in the corner and got a can of Ebony. When he made his way back, the pictures were still being taken and before he knew it Prompto held his own camera up capturing the gentle smile Gladio had while saying goodbye to his fans.  
  
"Sorry about that I- what do you have there? Taking more pictures without asking?" Gladio walked over and peered at the picture.  
  
"Sorry, I keep doing it, it's almost second nature, before I can think I've already taken the picture. Moments happen so fast, it's hard not to react I guess..." Prompto turned off his camera and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
“I can send you the picture later, and I'll delete my copy, that way you can decide what to do with it. Anyway, they only had one flavor of Ebony, so I got that while you were busy, I'm sorry if It's not the one Ignis likes." Prompto held out the can to Gladio who frowned slightly, Prompto felt a drop in his stomach, "s-sorry, is this the wrong one? I thought you said Ebony, I can get the right one?" Prompto felt nervous, and Gladio not saying anything made it worse, after a moment the large man turned away and walked to the vending machine, Prompto couldn't bring himself to move in any way, so he just let his eyes follow Gladio who returned to him and replaced the can in his hand with a bottle of chocolate milk. Prompto looked at it feeling confused. Gladio let out a booming laugh as he clapped a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder with enough force to cause him to stumble a step forward.  
  
"Sorry about that kid. But the look on your face, you were so confused," Gladio continued to laugh as Prompto felt the heat of embarrassment on the tops of his ears, "I told you I would buy you a drink." Gladio smiled at the still confused Prompto who held out the bottle.  
  
"You really didn't have to." Prompto wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing and Gladio seemed to understand.  
  
"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. So just say thank you and drink up. We need to go meet the guys now." Prompto nodded muttering a small thanks as he followed the lead of the larger man. Prompto sipped at the milk as his eyes traced over the form of Gladio's back. He was much larger in person than Prompto had anticipated, and his tattoo looked a lot more detailed up close. He wished he could see all of it.  
  
"Gladio, over here!" Prompto's ears perked up at the sound of Noctis' voice and he ducked his head out from behind the wall of muscle in front of him. His eyes met the intense blue of Noctis' as he gave a little wave.  
  
"Excellent, you're both here, now shall we go?" Ignis smiled over to Prompto, "wonderful to see you again, I do hope you managed to get some rest, you were up fairly late."  
  
"I could say the same for you," Prompto chuckled, "all three of you actually." Prompto glanced over at Noctis who grinned.  
  
"Yeah Iggy, leave him alone, you're just being a hypocrite, anyway I'm hungry, let's go get food." Noctis leaned forward and grabbed the sleeve of Prompto's shirt to pull him over and began leading the startled blond. "Never mind him, how has your day been, you had your meet and greet right? How did that go?"  
  
Prompto felt nervous again, but he did his best to not let it show, "It was a lot of fun, only a few people came but we talked the whole time, it was really nice meeting some of the people who like my work." As his mind wandered to the last guy Prompto began fidgeting with his wristband again, this didn't go unnoticed by the other boy.  
  
"Is that a nervous habit? I mean I know it's rude to ask, but I'm curious." Prompto forced his hands to stop, and instead bit his lower lip.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I know my fidgeting can be annoying, I can just get kind of antsy sometimes."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, I'm the one being the asshole here." Noctis gently bumped his shoulder against Prompto's urging the blond to meet his gaze, the dark haired boy's expression was gentle as he gave Prompto a reassuring smile. Prompto relaxed a bit and smiled back.  
  
"Where are we going anyway? I don't know the area well, so I've really only eaten at the food trucks or places super close." Prompto looked around curiously, his gaze met Gladio's and he quickly looked forward again feeling his heart pick up speed, as it would if anyone met the gaze of that statue-esque man.  
  
Noctis hooked an arm around Prompto's shoulder without saying anything and steered Prompto into a small alley. The blond let out a small sound which was drowned out when Noctis opened a door Prompto hadn't noticed. Behind the door was a bustling restaurant, though dimly lit the scents felt almost familiar to Prompto despite having no idea what kind of food he saw around.  
  
"This place is the best in the area for Niffleheim cuisine." Ignis spoke from behind Prompto who looked over curiously, the bespectacled man smiled, "We try to come every time we're in the area." Prompto looked around, the atmosphere was cozy and although it was small it was packed from wall to wall with people, chairs, and food. A cheery looking man approached them and spoke to the three men.  
  
"Ah my favorite customers! I trust you'll take the usual?"  
  
"Yes, but please be sure to include enough for our friend here too." Ignis spoke. The man's gaze swept to Prompto who gave a polite smile. The man looked absolutely enthralled as he began speaking rapidly in another language approaching Prompto he kissed both of his cheeks before pulling back and seemingly waiting for a response.  
  
Instead the one to respond was Gladio in the same unrecognizable language, the other man looked surprised and turned back to Prompto.  
  
"Do you not speak Graelian?" Prompto shook his head slightly. "My apologies! I should have realized, you just look so much like someone from Niffleheim, I lost myself! Please let me seat you all!" The man walked off easily maneuvering between the filled tables, Prompto saw Noctis walk past and felt a gentle push on his lower back, he looked over his shoulder to see a softly smiling Ignis.  
  
"Shall we?" the taller man urged.

The group found themselves situated at a small table in the back Prompto sitting next to Gladio with Ignis directly across from him.  
"So, Prompto, what got you in to posting online, you said you were inspired by us, but what really got you started?" Ignis inquired, Prompto's gaze shifted from the art on the wall to the man across from him, he cleared his throat as he thought about the question.  
  
"I didn't have a lot of friends in school, but I did have a lot of free time, and I'd always liked taking pictures, and when my friend showed me Snapshot it kind of just took off from there, I didn't expect to get a following or anything, I really only ever just take the pictures I want."  
  
"Do you work as a photographer too?" Ignis asked, Prompto let his gaze flick towards the other men at the table who seemed to be giving him their undivided attention.  
  
"Not really, I still only take the pictures I want, I don't even really make money off of any of this." A small clattering sound came from across the table as Noctis had dropped something onto his plate.  
  
"What's the point if you're not making money??" Prompto shuffled in his seat.  
  
"I just really like taking pictures, I guess it was something I picked up during a transitional part of my life, when I have my camera, and I capture a moment, just a specific piece- I don't know, it just _works_." Prompto looked up to see the men looking at him intently, he cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's like that picture I got of all of you yesterday, or the one I got of Gladio today!" Prompto quickly turned his camera on and handed it across the table. Ignis held his camera as if it were the most fragile piece of glass, and there was a slight intake of breath the came from him as he looked at the picture, his eyes went from the camera to Gladio to Prompto back to the camera.  
  
"Quit hogging it and show me." Noctis leaned over Ignis arm to peer at the camera. "Holy shi- Gladio you look like a literal angel in this, what were you doing for you to smile like this??" Gladio shrugged and took a sip from his water.  
  
"I was just talking with some fans, they were cute, they kind of reminded me of Iris."  
  
"Iris?” Prompto asked.  
  
"Yeah, she’s my younger sister. They were all about the same age as her."  
  
"Well that explains why you would smile like this, but I've known you for years and you've never smiled like that near me." Ignis sounded confused, as he looked at the picture one more time before gently handing the camera back to Prompto.  
  
The blond looked at the picture one more time, he smiled as he looked at it, and spoke without thinking, "Maybe he has, but you weren't looking for it so you just couldn't see it." After a few moments of silence Prompto realised what he said he glanced nervously at Ignis, who had a hand to his mouth in thought, with a slight blush high on his cheek bones.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." He adjusted his glasses and crossed his legs under the table. Gladio chuckled before ruffling Prompto's hair.  
  
"Good job Chocobo, you got Iggy to admit he's wrong, that's a near impossible feat."  
  
"Gladiolus," Ignis' tone was sharp, "ignoring your comment you do know his name is Prompto, why do you insist on calling him by his screen name?"  
  
"I was curious too..." Prompto piped in lightly, Gladio's fingers remained in his hair gently ruffling it.  
  
"I mean I can call you Prompto if you want, but I like Chocobo, I think it suits you. Besides it being your username, I'd say your hair looks nearly identical to a Chocobo butt!" At this comment Prom swatted away at Gladio's hands to try to flatten his stylized spikes.  
  
"It doesn't look like a butt!" Prompto pressed harshly at his hair not looking back at the now laughing Gladio.  
  
"At least a Chocobo butt is a cute kind of butt." Noctis grinned from across the table and Prompto couldn't stop the pout from gracing his lips, and before he could revoice his protest Noctis had started laughing too, Prompto glanced at Ignis for help but was dismayed to find him chuckling lightly.  
  
"You guys!" Prompto raised his voice a bit but he hardly sounded threatening, not to mention their laughter was infectious, and he found himself fighting it off with all his might, but he wasn't quite strong enough. Prompto started laughing with them to the point where he was clutching his stomach because of how sore his muscles were growing. After a bit he managed to reel himself in, and finally let out a contented sigh as he wiped the tears from his eyes. It was now Prompto realized he couldn't stop himself from smiling, it was as if someone stuck hooks on strings and pulled them behind his head, he couldn't believe it, he was having dinner with his internet idols, they _laughed_ together it was almost as if they were becoming... friends? Prompto wasn't going to push his luck, but the least he could do was be acquaintances, yeah that was a good goal, acquaintances with his idols. Prompto grinned even wider.  
  
"Well, looks like you've relaxed, having fun?" Noctis smiled at the still grinning Prompto who nodded vigorously.  
  
"I'm still so amazed that I'm here with you three, _me_ and _you_ , it's insane!" Prompto basically hopped in his seat as he spoke. "I wouldn't trade it for anything, being here makes me so happy!" Gladio ruffled his hair again letting his hand linger for a moment.  
  
"If we'd known you'd be this happy about it we would have invited you out sooner." He laughed a bit as he let his hand drop, Prompto was almost sad the warmth was gone.  
  
"I never thought I'd get to meet any of you, but I also didn't know that any of you were friends, you do a really good job at hiding it online."  
  
"One does what one must." Ignis chimed.  
  
"We've all been friends for a long time." Gladio input.  
  
"I've known these two basically my whole life." Noctis laughed, Prompto looked at him awestruck letting his eyes linger on each man individually.  
  
"That's even more amazing, you're all so amazing!" Prompto couldn't hide his excitement, his idols were super close friends. No wonder he liked each of them so much, they all represented one another, but they were all staggeringly independent and breathtakingly beautiful in their own ways. Prompto was basically vibrating with excitement.  
  
"Easy there Blondie, you're gonna blow a fuse," Gladio rubbed a warm hand against his back trying to calm him down, but it was so hard for Prompto to calm down.

Before anything more could be said food was being placed on the table, each man given a bowl of transparent red soup, and a plate with little flat crescent dumplings. Prompto didn't know what these foods were so he cautiously watched the others as they took the dumpling like things and put them into the soup. Prompto mirrored them and began eating the foods together, the soup was earthy but also tangy and the dumpling was buttery and filled with mushrooms. Prompto found himself enjoying it immensely.  
  
"Here, have some more before princess here eats it all." Gladio plopped a few more of the dumpling things into Prompto's soup to which he smiled appreciatively, his cheeks too full to say anything. Prompto felt something gently press against his chin and he turned to see Ignis leaning over the table with a napkin in hand.  
  
"Do forgive me, I lost myself for a moment ." Prompto nodded still smiling, chewing away at his food. The second thing to be put out on the table were some odd looking rolls, with a leaf on the outside.  
  
"Is that cabbage?" Prompto looked at Ignis who smiled and gave a small affirmative nod.  
  
"Please don't remind me." Noctis grumble from beside Ignis. Prompto's eyebrows drew together in confusion, Gladio leaned over and spoke.  
  
"Princess over here can't stand vegetables, but he has a deal with Ignis to eat all of them any time we go out for food."  
  
"This dish would be so much better if it didn't have them!" Prompto laughed lightly, he never expected Prince Insomniac to have this sort of side to him. But before long he was distracted by the scent coming from the dish in front of him, it smelled warm, and homey, and vaguely nostalgic?  
  
"What is this dish called?" Prompto looked around and both Gladio and Noctis shrugged so he let his eyes fall on Ignis who readjusted his glasses, giving it thought.  
  
"Well of course the menus here are mainly written in Graelian but I vaguely remember reading something about common Niflheim cuisine, and the name means something like little pigeon in the native language, though forgive me for not attempting to speak Graelian."  
  
"It feels so... I don’t know, like I've had this before, but I just don't know when..." Prompto thought hard about where he might have tried this dish but nothing was coming to him.  
  
"Well, regardless, let's enjoy it before it goes cold, shall we?" Ignis began dishing out servings to each of them. Prompto felt bad because it seemed like he was being given such big portions and he didn't know how to refuse it, but once he began eating none of it mattered, it was too delicious to question anything.

By the end of the meal Prompto was feeling very full, and very, very sleepy, finding it hard to stay up straight he found his head tilting from side to side pulling him with it, until a warm hand guided him to lean against an even warmer shoulder.  
  
"Just lean on me Chocobo, wouldn't want you getting hurt." Prompto felt a dull thrum of excitement behind the layers of exhaustion. The vague idea of needing to get his wallet out breached his hazy mind as he pressed into Gladio's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of stole the fake screenshot idea from someone who said they stole the idea from someone else lol  
> i did my best to make the images mobile friendly while still being readable on the computer in the end they still suck a lot because i have no idea how to edit images! :D
> 
> i have no idea what happened with me writing noctis, he started out almost smooth and immediately turned into a brat lol
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [brand spankin' new tumblr for fan content currently has 2 posts](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i talk to no one](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto freaks out and the guys save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've changed the rating preemptively because there will definitely be smut later on, as well as added a couple tags

The first thing Prompto felt was rested, the most most well rested he had felt in a long time. The second thing he felt was sheer panic. He shot up out of bed with his eyes wide open, while the room he was in looked very similar to the one he had been staying in, something was different. His eyes trailed over to the bed he was on where the hulking form of Gladio lay still sleeping soundly, next his eyes wandered to the bed next to the one he was in, where he could only assume Noctis was curled up in blankets, the only evidence being a tuft of black hair peeking out. Ignis entered the room with a drink holder in hand with four coffees from the coffee shop nearby.  
  
"Good morning Prompto, did you sleep well?" The blond nodded apprehensively.  
  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I don't even remember doing it." Ignis handed him a coffee smiling.  
  
"You don't need to apologize, quite frankly we're honored you felt comfortable enough around us to fall asleep in the first place. You must have been exhausted." Prompto's feet wiggled beneath the covers as he held the warm coffee closer to himself. "Drink up, you're going to want as much energy as possible today. Days of travel always cause so much fatigue." Prompto smiled lightly as he took a sip. Right, travelling, going home, going back to that empty apartment in the city. Prompto quickly changed his line of thought as he felt the brush of the sheets against his bare legs, he felt his cheeks burn when he realized he was only sporting his Chocobo print boxer shorts.  
  
"Sorry, um, where are my pants?"  
  
"What's with the Chocobo theme anyway?" Gladio had woken up and was now lounging on his side with a fist tucked under his temple. It was now Prompto became aware of how little Gladio himself was wearing.  
  
"I like them, they’re cute, anyway You're not... under there...?" Prompto let his voice trail off.  
  
"Don't worry Chocobo I'm still somewhat decent under here." Prompto let out a small sigh of relief unsure if he would have been able handle an even _more_ exposed Gladio.  
  
"Here you are, I hope you will forgive us for overstepping any boundaries, we didn’t want you to sleep uncomfortably. We also made sure your phone got charged, it’s on the table." Ignis handed Prompto his pants. Prompto began fidgeting as the two men watched him.  
  
"Sorry, do you guys think you can look away, just for a moment..." Prompto was gnawing at his lower lip as his eyes darted by between the two men.  
  
"Oh of course, my apologies." Ignis immediately turned around to face the wall and Gladio got wordlessly out of bed and began stretching while facing the large sliding glass door. For half a moment Prompto studied the way Gladio looked, rippling muscle, with mostly exposed skin, only a pair of sinfully fitted black boxer briefs. Prompto quickly snapped himself out of it and slipped into his jeans before chirping out a small thanks.  
  
"So how are you planning on getting home? I don't imagine you own a car." Gladio had turned around while continuing his stretches, his muscles were so clearly defined and Prompto could feel his gaze slipping downwards tracing the lines of the other man’s torso with his eyes, but before he let gaze slip further he padded over to his phone. Prompto noticed Ignis watching him, and realized he probably saw the way he had just looked at Gladio, the blond couldn't help but blush lightly avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I’m taking the train, I still need to pack up my stuff, but once I do that I'll- YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Prompto yelped, causing Noctis to shoot up out of bed, being tangled in all the blankets caused him to fall the floor.  
  
"Princess is up." Gladio laughed loudly as Noctis grumbled on the floor. Ignis approached Prompto with a concerned look and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Prompto?" Prompto tilted his phone screen up to show the news reports about a train accident, the train he needed to go on; luckily no one had been injured but the rail was going to be shut down for a few days. Prompto could feel the edges of panic sinking in, but he can’t do it here, not now, _not in front of them_.  
  
"Sorry guys I need to go make some phone calls and pack up my room!" Prompto rushed out the door as he spoke in order to avoid any protest of him leaving, not that there would be, he must have overstayed his welcome. As he made his way back towards his room he could feel how fast he was breathing, and the burning in his chest didn't make it easier. He blinked away tears as best as he could while he fumbled with the card key. _This was stupid, he was being stupid, he could easily take some other sort of transport home, sure it would take longer but he'd still get back to the city just fine. He was being stupid._  
Prompto hurriedly paced back and forth in his room trying to calm himself down, his thoughts were going too fast to even be useful. He was panicking for no reason, it would work out fine. _But what if it didn't?_ The train was supposed to be fine, but now? It's not like he could afford to stay in a hotel any longer, he blew almost all of his savings on this stupid convention. Sure he had fun, more than that, he met his idols. _Now they probably hate him_ , he didn't help pay for dinner and fell asleep before even leaving the restaurant, of course they would hate him who _wouldn't_? If only he hadn't come to this stupid convention, everything would have been fine, if he hadn't come to this stupid convention he wouldn’t have been _called fat_ by those girls, if he hadn't come to this stupid convention he wouldn't have been _creeped on_ by that guy, if he hadn't come to this stupid convention he wouldn't be _feeling more than just simple admiration for his idols_.  
If he hadn't come to this stupid convention he could have been fine, taking pictures on his own at home like always.  
Prompto let out a choked sob before walking to the closet, throwing his suitcase out, and crawling in that space sliding the door closed. It was only once that door was closed that he let his tears loose with a few strangled cries. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees his breath still fast enough to make him dizzy.

Prompto didn't know how long he had been inside the closet, but he had finally gotten his breathing under control and the tears had mostly stopped. He felt tired. Tired, but most of all stupid. He felt _so stupid_ , there was no reason for him to react like that, no reason for a freak out, but he had anyway. Prompto let out a few more shaky breaths before sliding open the closet door and crawling out. Prompto got to his feet shakily and walked in to the bathroom to wash his face. If there was one thing he hated about his pale skin, it was how prominent it was any time he cried, or lost sleep. His eyes were ringed in pink and slightly puffy, his skin looked even more pale than usual, if someone saw him now it would be obvious he had been crying.

A knock on the room door broke Prompto's thoughts. _No one should be here, why is someone here?? It wasn't time to check out, and he didn't tell anyone where he was staying._  
  
"Chocobo? Open up, it's me." Gladio's deep voice came from behind the door, Prompto felt his heart leap. _Why is he here??_ Prompto's thoughts began racing again as he made his way to the door opening it just enough to peer out.  
  
"Did you need something from me?" Prompto did the best he could to make his voice sound normal, but Gladio didn't appear to be convinced. The large man gently, but stubbornly, pushed against the door. Prompto didn't have the energy to fight, but as the door be opened he remembered about the mess behind him where he threw his suitcase out of the closet, he probably looks insane, and he couldn't bring himself to look up.  
  
"Are you alright? You left so quickly, and you didn't answer any of our messages, you even forgot your boots." Gladio held out Prompto's shoes, and the blond forced out a laugh, feeling relieved when it almost sounded normal.  
  
"You're right, I didn't even notice!" Prompto kept laughing as he took his shoes from the other man, "I've been causing you guys so much trouble!" Prompto threw his boots into the room and smiled back up to Gladio. "Sorry about all this Big Guy!" Prompto nearly jerked back when a warm hand cupped his cheek, Gladio's thumb traced just beneath Prompto's eye.  
  
"I'm gonna stay with you a bit longer." It wasn't a question, and there was very little Prompto could do from the behemoth of a man pushing his way into his room.

Gladio sat on the chair near the desk and look at Prompto who continued to awkwardly stand by the door, shoving his hands in his pockets after becoming hyper-aware of the fact he had no idea what he should do with them.  
  
"You can continue what you were doing." Gladio gestured to the open bathroom door and Prompto shrugged as he went back in to brush his teeth and pack up his toiletries. After realizing he slept with his contacts in Prompto quickly removed them and opted for his glasses shoving them up the bridge of his nose before leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Glasses?" Gladio raised an eyebrow as he glanced up from his phone, Prompto let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Yeah. Glasses. I fell asleep with my contacts in and now my eyes hurt." This isn't how he wanted to sound, his voice was so sharp. _Gladio would end up hating him even more, and when that happened he'd tell the others, and they'd end up hating him more too, then that's all that will happen, he'll end this weekend with his idols hating him._ Prompto rubbed his eyes harshly scrubbing away the threat of more tears.  
  
"They're cute, I'm a little surprised they're not chocobo themed." Prompto looked over to the grinning Gladio. "Anyway, did you find out how you're getting home? Where do you live?" Prompto gnawed at his lip.  
  
"I live in Insomnia, that train was the only one going there, I'm going to have to find a long distance bus or something." Prompto let out a sigh as he started gathering his stuff from around the room, maneuvering around Gladio, and avoiding all eye contact despite feeling the other man's eyes on him.  
  
"We're headed in the same direction, we'll give you a ride." Again, not a question. Before Prompto could protest Gladio had already pulled out his phone and started a call. In a panic Prompto lunged over, trying to grab Gladio's phone from him, his attempts were easily thwarted when he found himself pressed against a mass if muscle with a broad hand over his mouth.  
  
"Hey lggs, we're taking Prompto with us to Insomnia." Prompto struggled helplessly against Gladio's one hand hold, it was almost pathetic how hard this was for him. Gladio adjusted the struggling blond so his back was pressed against his own chest, his thunderous thighs holding Prompto's legs in place, and a hand still over his mouth. "No, yeah, no _I wish_ ," Gladio let out a soft laugh which tickled the back of Prompto's neck sending a shiver up his spine, there was something in the way Gladio has said that... "No he lives in the city too, yeah I didn't know either. Okay we'll meet you guys in the lobby at 11." Gladio ended the call and let his grip slacken, the second this happened Prompto scrambled out of the large man's grasp.  
  
"Too? You guys all live in Insomnia?" Prompto gawked at the now laughing Gladio.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't say more than that incase you try to look me up." With that remark Gladio gave Prompto a wink.  
  
"I have better things to do with my time." Prompto scoffed, causing Gladio to laugh harder. Prompto couldn't stop the pout that fixed itself on his lips, so he turned away to continue packing.  
  
"Hey, you were the one who called me your idol."  
  
"I'm starting to rethink that title." Prompto shot over his shoulder.  
  
"But hey, now that we know we all live in the same city we can start hanging out!" Prompto's camera slipped from his fingers and bounced off the bed, luckily Gladio had the reflexes to snatch it from the before it could hit the ground.  
  
"Watch it there Chocobo, this is important to you isn't it?" He stood up and placed it in. The camera case Prompto still clutched in his other hand.  
  
"W-w-why? What? Why would you want to hang out with me?" Prompto felt warmth creeping into the tips of his ears, a blush undoubtedly gracing his pale cheeks. Gladio snickered a bit as he zipped up the camera case and put it into Prompto's bag.  
  
"What can I say Chocobo, we've taken a liking to you. Now hurry up, check out is in half an hour and we're meeting Iggy and Noct in the lobby." Prompto huffed out a sight of doubt and shrugged, at least he had a ride home.

The rest of the time Prompto was packing was spent having light chats with Gladio, with occasional silences between topics, Prompto had so many questions for Gladio but decided to keep them to himself for the most part, but he would occasionally let one slip, fortunately Gladio didn't seem to mind answering them. After pulling up the sheets from the bed Prompto slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to Gladio who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What? It makes it easier for them when they change the sheets, come on let's go!" Prompto walked out the door pulling his small rolling bag along with him.

The ride down the elevator was short, and as he stepped out he saw the other two men chatting with a small group of girls who were obvious fans. Prompto walked past the group to the front desk to check out of his room, he could hear the excited squeals of the girls as Gladio joined the others. Prompto began to make his way back he saw that the group surrounding the men had dispersed, leaving the three of them standing together, talking to one another. Prompto dug out his camera quickly to take a few shots if them, as he looked through the pictures he noticed in the final one, three burning pairs of eyes looking directly at him. Well, not _him_.  
  
"I guess you weren't kidding you don't think at all before you take a picture huh?" Noctis laughed lightly as he walked forward to pull Prompto out of the way of a group of people trying to access the main desk.  
  
"Sorry, it's just you guys look so good I-" Noctis raised an eyebrow, "I mean you're all so photogenic, and you look so amazing when you’re together, like royalty or something, it's almost like the world was made to fit around you and-and-and, this isn't making it sound any less gay is it?" Prompto let out a strangled groan as he let himself be led by the wrist.  
  
"No, but gay's not a bad thing, besides hearing all this from you is very flattering." Prompto felt his heart thump as they approached the other two.  
  
"Get any good ones?" Gladio asked, the blond nodded.  
  
"It's hard to get any bad ones if you guys are in it." Prompto mumbled under his breath.  
  
Thankfully this comment went unnoticed.  
  
"Very well, we have a day of travel ahead of us, shall we get going?" Ignis gestured to the door.

The group made their way to the parking garage and Prompto was taken aback when he saw the shiny black convertible they stopped at.  
  
"This is your car??" Prompto couldn't stop his jaw from hanging open as the three others started packing their bags into the trunk, Gladio smirked as he reached over and gently unhooked Prompto's grasp on his rolling bag before putting it into the trunk as well.  
  
"Alright gentleman, I do believe it's time to depart." Ignis walked to the drivers side and opened the back door as the other two walked to the other side of the car. Prompto snapped himself out of his daze and scrambled into the backseat with a hasty thanks to Ignis, who smiled and closed the door behind him. Prompto was surprised that it was Gladio sitting next to him and not Noctis, when asked, Gladio mentioned something about leg room which made no sense to Prompto but he shrugged it off.

Once they had hit the road Prompto couldn't help but pull out his camera and start taking pictures. The sky was clear, and the terrain was amazing. Ignis must have noticed because he leaned as far back as he could with his eyes on the road before speaking loudly enough for Prompto to hear.  
  
"If you want me to pull over anywhere for a picture just let me know." Prompto pulled his camera to his chest and nodded, before realizing Ignis would the able to see it.  
  
"Thank you!" He called over the roaring wind.  
  
After the initial excitement of riding in the same car with the others wore off, Prompto began to feel restless, he had never been one for sitting still. After snapping a few more pictures of the scenery he let his eyes cautiously explore the car, casting a glance at each of the occupants. Noctis had fallen asleep in the front seat, and Ignis’ eyes were glued to the road ahead. Prompto peered over to Gladio who had his nose in a book, the title read _Desperation in Galdin Quay: A Story of a Destined Romance_.  
  
“Romance?” Prompto mumbled aloud, and the larger man looked up. Prompto immediately covered his mouth feeling the embarrassment course through him, “Sorry I didn’t mean-”  
  
“Surprised to find a meathead who likes to read romance?” Gladio shot Prompto a grin, and the blond gave a small nod.  
  
“Is it good?”  
  
“It’s entertaining, not the best work I've read but it passes the time.”  
  
“What is it about?” Prompto was glad when Gladio didn’t seem off-put by his curiosity, and he began regaling the tale of a romance between a high class heir and a street performer, he began relating it to some other romance books, and even told Prompto some of his favorite romance titles.

 

“Chocobo, sorry to wake you but we’re getting closer to the city, we need your address so we can get you home.” Prompto didn’t notice he had fallen asleep until he was gently being shaken awake. The blond groggily rubbed his eyes and took the phone that Gladio was holding out to him. He typed in his address into the mapping application before handing it back to the larger man. Prompto looked to the front seat to see Noctis still snoozing peacefully, the sun had fully set, and at some point the top of the car had been closed.  
  
“You can go back to sleep if you want, we’ll wake you up when we get there.” Ignis suggested shooting a short glance to Prompto through the rearview mirror.  
  
“I think I'll be fine, sorry for falling asleep again.” Prompto felt guilty, not only had they had to drag him to their room the previous night, but he also slept soundly while Ignis had been driving all day.  
  
“It’s been a long day, we don’t blame you.” Gladio patted Prompto on the head, and the blond forced a nod.  
  
The remainder of the ride didn’t last too long, Prompto sat quietly for the duration of it watching the passing streetlights as he thought about the weekend, it wasn’t until the car came to a halt that Prompto realized they had arrived at his home. Ignis gently shook Noctis awake.  
  
“Noct, you should say goodbye to Prompto, we’ve arrived at his apartment.” Noctis groggily opened his eye and stretched, then as if he processed what Ignis said snapped around to Look at Prompto.  
  
"Wait before you go, give me your phone,” Noctis snatched the device from Prompto's hand before the blond could protest, after a few failed attempts at his swipe code Noctis groaned and handed Prompto back his phone, "Hurry, unlock it." Prompto couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Only if you tell me what you're trying to do." He stuck his tongue out to the bemusement of the dark haired boy.  
  
"I believe princess here is trying to give you his number." Gladio grinned smugly, and Noctis frowned at him. Prompto could feel butterflies race around in his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, now hand it over." Prompto unlocked his phone and handed it to Noctis who quickly dialed a number and hit call before hanging up and saving the number, he did this two more times presumably for Ignis and Gladio before finally handing the phone back to Prompto.  
  
"Now you have all of our numbers, if you need anything from any of us just call, or text. I would also appreciate it if you kept this on the DL, we're not ones to give out our phone numbers to just anyone." Again a wave of butterflies swept through Prompto's nerves, all he could do was nod. Gladio chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
  
“Let me help you get your stuff from the trunk,” Gladio got out of the car before Prompto could protest. The blond hurriedly said his goodbyes, and thanking them before climbing out of the car. Gladio had already pulled his belongings out and Prompto thanked him as he took them.  
  
"This weekend was fun, I'm glad we got a chance to meet you,” Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair for a final time. “Go on and head inside Chocobo, hopefully we'll see you soon." Prompto nodded before turning from the car and waving at the trio who all waved back before driving off into the night.

" _Wow a call. What's up sugar?_ " Prompto was pacing through his apartment and felt a wave of familiarity wash over him as he heard the voice of his best friend over the phone.  
  
"So much happened this weekend, I have no idea where to start!" Prompto hopped about a bit as he told Cindy the story in its entirety, only excluding Noctis' name, and the incidents with the people at the meet up.  
  
" _Wow honey it sounds like a blast! I'm so glad you got to meet those guys you like so much! It almost sounds like you have a crush_ ," Prompto's body went rigid and his heart began pounding as he gave it some thought, but Cindy continued talking, " _it's so cute! It's been a while since you've been this excited about anything, the last time must have been when you first found them online_." Prompto couldn't stop the smile that over took his lips and he thought about finding Gladio's channel, and how it helped his self esteem, or how he found Ignis' and it helped him with learning to sustain himself on his own, or Noctis' which made him laugh all the time.  
  
"You're right, it has been a while, I'm really glad you talked me into going, I owe a lot to you."  
  
" _Sweetheart you don't owe me a thing, just make sure you come by and visit me as soon as you can it gets lonely out here!_ " Prompto chuckled lightly.  
  
"I'll be sure to come by the next chance I get."  
  
" _You better! Now I gotta go, I have an early day tomorrow and you know I need my beauty rest, you should go to sleep too!_ "  
  
"Okay, night Cindy!"  
  
" _Night sugar, sleep tight!_ " Cindy made some kissing sounds into the phone before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! the next update might take a bit longer, still fleshing out the details 
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [brand spankin' new tumblr for fan content i make](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i talk to no one](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa 
> 
> i wanted to get this out earlier but i've been a bit busy  
> sorry if it's shoddy I edited it but i might need to go back and fix it up at a later date.
> 
> since i have most of the story already written updates shouldn't be too infrequent unless i need to write something to connect the parts, or i don't get a chance to edit it because life gets in the way
> 
> anyway please enjoy!

Adjusting to normal life after the convention was weird for Prompto, although he had only been gone for a few days so much had happened in that time. Just as he was getting back into the swing of things Prompto got a message that surprised him. It was a text from Gladio.

Prompto stared at the message in disbelief, he didn't think that when they said they wanted to hang out with him it was for real! Prompto quickly messaged back.

Prompto felt his heart pounding, he was going to get to see Gladio again! Prompto quickly scurried to his closet to look at his clothes, it was now he cursed himself for not being more fashion conscious. He made a couple outfits and took pictures of them texting them to Cindy.

Prompto shoved his phone in his pocket and set the clothes aside for him to wear that weekend.

Saturday rolled around and work was fine, Prompto's boss poked fun at him for his clothes but he brushed it off. Finally he was off of work and Prompto nervously made his way towards the park. Once he arrived Prompto wasn't sure where to go so he sat on a bench near the road, as Prompto waited he let his eyes wander around, there were only a few people walking through the park, an old couple was walking along the waterway holding hands, Prompto hopped up and pulled out his camera, dashing over he got a nice shot of them, as quickly as he could he caught up to them.

"Excuse me!" Prompto called out as he jotted up, and the couple looked over to him seeming surprised. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but I took this." Prompto showed them the picture, the couple took the camera and immediately smiled.

"That's such a beautiful picture, that can't be us!"

"No, no, I'd recognize you anywhere" their counterpart chuckled, Prompto smiled.

"I was just, if you would like me to send you the picture, I'm so sorry I didn't ask for permission, but just incase," Prompto quickly shoved his hand into his bag pulling out a small box of business cards. "Feel free to call or email me, I could even get it printed for you if you'd like."  
"Oh my, it's such a nice picture, I don't think we could afford it!" Prompto shook his head.  
"No need to pay, it's my thanks!"

"Such a sweet boy, thank you so much!"

They said their goodbyes and the couple continued walking chatting together. Prompto sighed as he watched them walk away.

"Well, well, that was something." Prompto spun around to see Gladio smiling at him, he immediately felt his heart rate spike. _How could he have forgotten how stunning Gladio was in person??_

"W-what was something?" Prompto sputtered, causing Gladio to chuckle as he walked forward.

"Well let's just say that whole interaction didn't go unnoticed." Prompto turned to see the few other people in the park shooting him glances. Prompto's cheeks began heating up.

"Well, I don't think before... well anyway, where to?" Prompto cleared his throat trying to get over his embarrassment.

"Follow me, I know a good hole in the wall place." Gladio jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, Prompto raised his eyebrow.

"You seem to know a lot of places like that." Prompto trotted over to him, and gestured for gladio to lead.

"Just consider me your underground insider, there's a lot of cool places that go overlooked." Prompto shrugged and followed Gladio, who led him down the street into a small shopping center and up some stairs to the second floor which mostly consisted of doctor’s offices and salons.

"This place has the best curry in this part of town." Gladio grinned back at Prompto, the blond felt a leap of his heart.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should order for me so I know which is the best." Prompto chuckled, but Gladio threw a wink in his direction which shut him up. Upon entering the restaurant the owners greeted him like an old friend, it was cute.

"So I take it you come here a lot?" Prompto gave Gladio a curious smile and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"I've only been here a few times, but I bump into the owners once in a while so we chat." _Okay, Gladio was too sweet for words._ Prompto smiled to himself as he looked over the menu, but before he really read any of it Gladio snatched it up with a mischievous grin.

"You said i should order for you."

"You're right, my bad." Prompto laughed and held up his hands in defeat. Once their orders were taken, Gladio laced his fingers together and rested his head on them as he gazed at Prompto. The blond began to feel fidgety under the other's gaze, and he kept his eyes glued to the table.

"So, are you originally from Insomnia?"

"Huh?" Prompto looked up, but the moment his eyes met Gladio’s heat built in his cheeks.

"I grew up here until the end of middle school, but my parents had to move to Altissia for work so I went to high school there."

"What made you want to come back to Insomnia?"

"Well, as stupid as it sounds, there was someone I was hoping to run into again."

"Oh? First love?" Gladio raised a curious eyebrow.

"No, no, nothing like, it was just an acquaintance, and besides that my best friend lives in hammerhead which is so much closer to Insomnia than Altissia."

"Best friend? You'll have to introduce us sometime." Gladio grinned.

"Definitely." Prompto beamed, the idea of Gladio Ignis or Noctis meeting Cindy brought a certain warmth to his heart. "What about you Big Guy? Insomnian local grown?"

"You bet. My family's been from Insomnia for generations, got something of a family business out here."

"That's pretty cool, are you going to take over someday?"

"One could say that." Gladio grinned.

"What about your online career?" Prompto tilted his head slightly.

"Well it's more of a hobby than a career choice, though I do make some pretty good money from it right now." Gladio laughed. Before they could continue their conversation two bowls were set before them. After thanking the owner they began to eat.

When it came time to pay, Gladio insisted on paying for Prompto, and no matter how he tried to protest he was shut down by the other.

"You really didn't have to do that for me." Prompto sighed as they walked back towards the park.  
  
"And you didn't have to say yes to meeting up with me to-"

"I wanted to!" Prompto quickly interjected, before putting a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, "sorry."

Gladio laughed and put a gentle hand on the blond's shoulder, "The feeling's the same, I didn't have to buy you lunch, but I _really_ wanted to." Prompto stared at the gentle smile Gladio gave him before quickly looking away, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"Thank you. Not just for lunch, but for inviting me out." Prompto flicked his gaze up again, the smile directed at him had not faltered, and he felt himself relax a bit.

"How about I buy us some coffee, to thank you for lunch?" Prompto gave him a small smile, and Gladio grinned.

"How could I say no to that?" The larger man laughed.

 

The rest of the day with Gladio seemed to pass by relentlessly fast, and before Prompto knew it, the sun had already begun to set, leaving the sky stained orange and pink as they said their goodbyes. The sky growing completely dark as Prompto got back to his apartment. He wished to spend more time with Gladio, despite having spent the better part of the afternoon with him, it just didn't feel like enough.

  
******  


It wasn't long after his afternoon with Gladio that Prompto received a surprising letter in the mail.  
After grabbing it from his mailbox, he was sure it couldn't be for him, the paper was definitely very high quality, and it was even closed with a wax seal, but to his surprise, when he looked at the front, it was most definitely addressed to him.

Quickly the blond rushed to his apartment curious to read what this fancy letter had to say.  
Prompto peeled off the wax seal as carefully as he could. Not wanting to damage it, before slipping his finger under the lip of the envelope and gently prying it away.

Prompto stared in wonder at the card that re retrieved from the envelope:

" _You have been invited to Prince Insomniac's birthday celebration. This will be taking place August 30th in the Neon Lounge.  
Bring invitation for entry._ "

""

Prompto started at the card for a few moments before pulling out his phone and texting Sydney.

  
  
  
  
  
Prompto groaned and paced his room Cindy had a point, he needed to talk to them if he wanted to go anyway, so he took a breath and but the bullet.

Prompto nearly dropped his phone when it began to ring, with Gladio's name flashing across the screen.

"H-hey!" Prompto began to chew at his lip.

" _Hey Prom, what's the matter? You really don't have to go to the party, Noct would totally understand._ "

"No, it's not that, i really do want to go but..."

" _But?_ "

"I'm still too young to drink, I don’t turn 20 for another couple of months, I don't know if I could even get in."

" _Oh don't worry about that, you can get in with just the invitation._ "

"Oh, okay, that's good. I had another question..."

" _Yeah?_ "

"I've never... been to a club before, so I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to wear?"

" _Wear anything that you're comfortable in, Noct won't care how you dress, he'll just be excited you made it._ " Prompto pouted a bit at the answer, that's definitely not what he had wanted to hear.

"Alright, thanks for calling to work this out with me."

" _No problem, should I tell Noct you're coming?_ "

"I can message him, but one more thing, what should I get him? I mean it seems rude showing up at a party without a gift."

" _I think it's the same thing as the clothes, the best gift you can get him is your presence._ " Gladio chuckled into the phone, Prompto’s heart thrummed in his chest at the sound.

"Huh. Okay... well, thanks for the help, I'll see you at the party!"

" _I'll hold you to that_ ," Gladio laughed, " _Bye Chocobo_." After the call ended Prompto stared at his phone screen wishing the call had lasted just a bit longer.

 

The next day Prompto went to a nearby boutique, after stepping in and looking around nervously, one of the sales attendants approached him.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" Prompto nodded apprehensively before awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, actually. I'm going to a friend's birthday party, it's being held in a club, but I'm not sure what I should wear." The sales attendant gave him a kind smile and gestured towards a display of printed shirts and tank tops.

"How about we start with a top, I would suggest a tank top if you're going to be dancing, something breezy, especially if you plan or wearing jeans." Prompto considered the display before picking up a black tank top with silver lines printed on it.

"What about something like this?" Prompto held it up and the salesperson smiled.

"You seem to have a good eye, but perhaps a size smaller would be more stylish."  
Prompto considered the garment and grabbed another in a smaller size.

"I'll try them both and go with the one that looks better. So you said jeans?" They nodded and guided prompto to a separate display, the blond instantly looked at a pair of dark gray skinny jeans with a black coeurl print, and the sales attendant chuckled.

"Too much?" Prompto grinned, the sales attendant smiled and shook their head.

"I think you could pull it off, perhaps try some plain black ones as well, just in case."

"Good thinking." Prompto grabbed both pairs of jeans, and looked to the salesperson.

"I suggest a light jacket, or perhaps a flannel shirt. The versatility of flannel in an outfit is wonderful because if you don't wish to wear it as a jacket, you can adorn it like an accessory."

"Had anyone told you you're really good at your job? You definitely sold me on that." Prompto grabbed an appealing red flannel, and looked at the pile of clothed in his arms.

"Maybe i should try these on before choosing anything else." The sales attendant guided him to the changing room and he was quick to try on the selected clothes. The more fitted tank top looked good, just like they had said, and he tied the flannel around his hips as he checked out the outfit in the mirror. Prompto quickly peaked his head out of the changing stall and saw the sales attendant waiting patiently, he stepped out and gave a small spin when he caught their attention.

"Look good?" Prompto grinned, not noticing the slight pink shade of pink that painted their cheeks.

"This outfit was made to be worn by you." Prompto felt his face flush.

"Wow you are _really_ good at your job" he laughed before ducking back into the changing stall and putting his normal clothes back on.

"Would you be interested in any accessories?"

"Hmm, maybe if there's a wristband that can go with this outfit." It wasn't long before Prompto had finished selecting his accessories and paid. While thanking the sales attendant.

"You really saved me on this one, thanks!" Prompto grinned.

"Please be sure to come back." They smiled, and Prompto said his goodbyes before he took his bag and walked out the door.

"Prompto," a smooth voice called out to him, and he was shocked to see Ignis stepping forward.  
"H-HI!" Prompto sputtered.

"I saw you through the window but you seemed busy. That employee was absolutely enamored with you."

"That's not- they were just helping me out." Prompto chuckled nervously, feeling his cheeks burn.

"I'm sure that's not true. Didn't they slip a note into your bag?"

"Did they?" Prompto rummaged through the clothes and found a receipt, and an additional slip of paper with a phone number on it, the words ' _call me_ ’ written underneath with a heart.

"I- what??" Prompto felt his cheeks burn, and a smooth laugh came from Ignis.

"Well, it's understandable, you're an absolutely endearing person." Prompto shoved the note back in the bag, heat practically radiating from his face.

"That's-," Prompto couldn't figure out what to say so he just shyly shrugged and changed the subject, "anyway, doing some shopping yourself?" Prompto gestured towards the bag the other man was holding.

"It would seem, I'm just collecting a few small things before Noct's party."

"What a coincidence, I am too." Prompto smiled, which Ingis returned.

"So this means you are able to attend?"

"Yeah I- shoot! I forgot to message Noctis!" Prompto quickly pulled out his phone and texted the other, as Ignis chuckled lightly.

"Well, it's nice to know you're able to attend, I'm afraid I must be going, but I'm looking forward to seeing you soon."

"Me too! See you later Ignis!" Prompto grinned as the other made their departure.

 

On Prompto’s way home he decided to stop by a local convenience store for a snack. As te blond walked through the shop he noticed a capsule machine, out of curiosity he walked over. An excited thrum ran through his chest when he realized the keychains available were from his favorite mobile game. Prompto quickly dug out all the change in his pocket and put it in the machine, he only had enough for two capsules, and he felt a small wave of disappointment when he realized that both capsules contained the same character. While the character was cool, and definitely one of Prompto’s top ten favorites he had been hoping for at least one other character. Cutting his losses Prompto pocketed the capsules, got his food, and headed home.

That night Prompto settled in to watch Noctis’ stream, Prompto occasionally joining the chat in spamming emojis. While Noctis was as funny as usual, he stopped playing the game surprisingly early.

“ _I’ve got a surprise for all of you, I went out of my way to empty every capsule machine in walking distance from my house, let’s see if I can get the special character from the King’s Knight surprise capsule!_ ”

Prompto watched in amazement as Noctis opened capsule, after capsule, by the end he had almost the entire line of keychains twice excluding the one character Prompto had gotten two copies of.

“ _Man, I’m super bummed I really wanted that character_ ,” Noctis sighed into his mic, “ _I’ll be giving all the duplicates away, so be sure to keep your inbox open so I can message the lucky winners, thanks for watching guys, night._ ”

Prompto closed his laptop and looked at the capsules a small smile playing at his lips.

  
******  


After dressing up and heading out, Prompto found himself in an area of town he wasn’t quite familiar with. After seeing a small sign with a name that matched his invitation Prompto made his way towards the door, hearing the booming bass just beyond it, an intimidating man with hair that kind of reminded him if Gladio's stood in front of the entry. Prompto quickly pulled out his invitation and cautiously stepped towards the man.

"Um. Sorry, is this the right place?" Prompto showed him the invitation, which the man took without a word and shined a blue looking light on it. After confirming something he gave a nod and opened the door. Prompto stepped inside, the room was completely packed, and the music was do loud he could feel it wracking through his whole body. Prompto made his way along the edge of the dancefloor searching for any sort of familiar face, but was disheartened when he realized he knew absolutely no one there. Due to the bass in the music Prompto almost didn't feel the vibrations of his phone in his pocket. But he managed to answer it just in time.

" _Prom! Are you here?_ " Prompto had to cover his ear just to be able to hear Noctis' voice.

"Yeah, i just got in!" Prompto continued searching the room but still no sign of a familiar face.  
" _There's a neon sign on of the walls that looks like a pair of lips, head towards it, I'm gonna hang up but i'll see you soon!_ "

Prompto looked at all the signs along the walls, through the hazy air and strobing lights he caught glimpse of the sign Noctis had mentioned. Prompto had to squeeze, and dance his way through the crowd, which was not the most comfortable situation for him, but he managed to get across the floor, and was squeezing his way through the last if the crowd when he caught sight of Gladio.

"You made it!" The large man grinned.

"Hey big guy! There are so many people here!" Prompto yelled over the music, gladio seemed to laugh before gently taking prompto's hand and leading him through a door begin guarded by another intimidating looking man.

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here?" Prompto asked, but before Gladio could answer Noctis swept up to his side.

"If course you are, it's my party."

"Right, that makes sense." Prompto let out a small chuckle, "Happy birthday Noctis." The blond held out the small capsule for the other to take.

"If this is what I think it is..." Noctis popped open the small plastic ball and let the keychain inside fall into his hand.

"Yeah, I actually got two, but the funniest part is I didn't even want this character." Prompto laughed as Noctis stared into his hand in amazement.

"Dude, I tried so many times for him and you got two on accident??" Prompto laughed a bit harder at the disbelief in Noctis' voice.

"Sorry it's nothing fancy, but I thought you might like it, now you have a complete set!" Prompto smiled nervously.

"This is perfect Prompto, thanks." Noctis gave him a smile, and Prompto felt his shoulders relax minorly.

Ignis stepped forward with a smile gracing his lips, Prompto gave a small wave. "Is this what you were buying at that boutique?"

"Uh, yeah, what do you think? Does it suit me?" Prompto fidgeted with the edge of his tank top.

"I dare say it does, it's no surprise that employee wanted to woo you." Prompto felt himself blush as his gaze fell to the ground.

"Someone was trying to woo you?" Gladio had ambled up next to Prompto without the blond noticing.

"Not really 'woo'," Prompto did air quotes, "they gave me a note with their phone number, if Ignis hadn't told me he saw them do it I probably wouldn't have noticed at all."

"Well, I'm not surprised they tried, I mean look at you." Noctis vaguely gestured up and down the length of Prompto's body.

"It's true, anyone would be lucky at a chance with you." Gladio added, and Ignis gave an agreeing nod.

"Wow okay, I'm going to need to sit down, or get a drink, or something." Prompto waved his hand near his face desperately trying to cool down his burning cheeks.

"I can help you with that." Noctis disappeared and reappeared with a glass in hand, before giving it to Prompto. The blond took a large unsuspecting sip and was pleasantly surprised at the flavor.

Before he could ask what the drink was the man from the second door had stepped in and spoke lowly to Ignis who nodded and grabbed Noctis pulling him to the side. Prompto continued to sip at his drink and looked around the room curiously, the lights were dim, and one wall was completely covered in mirrors while the other was covered in various neon signs and patches of color glowing in the blacklight.

"Need a refill?" Prompto looked over to Gladio before he looked to his now empty glass.

"S-sure, thank you." Prompto felt his nerves bubbling again, though a new sensation began to fill him, his minds growing more hazy. The blood watched Gladio walk to the bar and set the glass down before speaking to the bartender. Prompto let his eyes continue their journey around the room following the lines of neon signs, or observing through the mirror.

"This place is pretty cool isn't it?" Gladio returned with a glass of what appeared to be the same drink, which Prompto took gratefully.

"Yeah, I like all the colors, it's interesting. It'd probably be cool to photograph too." Prompto took a sip and let his nose wrinkle somewhat, the drink, while it tasted similar, had a stronger aftertaste than the last one.

"Um, do these have alcohol in them?" Prompto felt stupid for asking, it had to have, but a weird guilt settled in him, he didn't want to get them in trouble for letting someone underage drink.

"Yeah, they do," Gladio paused before hitting his forehead with the heel of his palm, "Noctis didn't ask you what you wanted did he?" Prompto shook his head.

"Sorry he can be kind of pushy, his heart is usually in the right place, but his methods are... flawed. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to, I can get you something else no problem."

"It's fine, I was just a little surprised. He probably didn't want me to be so nervous." Prompto chuckled awkwardly, "You guys are all really cool, and well accomplished, it's a little intimidating how amazing you all are." Prompto looked up to Gladio with a small smile.

"You're selling yourself pretty short their Chocobo, sure we have a huge following, but you're still growing as a creator, and I know if you really try, you could reach even higher heights than us."

"Geez Big Guy, you're going to make me swoon and it's not even midnight." Prompto pressed a cold hand to his own warm cheek.

"Will you disappear when the clock strikes twelve?" Gladio smirked.

"I sure hope not." Prompto laughed.

"Gladio, it's almost time." Ignis appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and gave Prompto a smile, "You seem to be enjoying yourself, that's marvelous."  
"Yeah Bug Guy here was just buttering me up." Prompto playfully swatted Gladio's shoulder as he spoke. A look was exchanged between Ignis and Gladio before Gladio shrugged and grinned.

"We should go out onto the main floor, something really cool is about to happen." Gladio slid an arm around Prompto's shoulders and steered him away from Ignis, towards the door he entered through.

Prompto quickly finished his drink and set it down on a table full of empty glasses, as Gladio continued to steer him until they reached the front of the dance floor.

The lights shut off completely, the only lights were coming from the neon signs along the walls.  
" _You all know him, you all love him, and now you’re all here to celebrate him, give it up for THE PRINCE OF THE INTERNET!!_ "

A couple of small lights swept around the room before they stopped on a point in the center of the dancefloor, music lowly began to build as the section of floor began to rise, Prompto gasped in excitement as he watched Noctis emerge from the floor..

"Hey everyone, I just want to say this had been the best birthday anyone could ask for! I hope you have fun!"

The crowd, including Prompto, cheered at the announcement. A stupid grin spread across the blonds face as confetti began falling from the ceiling. A hand gently gripped his wrist and Prompto looked over to see a grinning Noctis.

"Will you do a shot with me?" Prompto felt the dark haired boy's breath on his ear, and a small shiver ran through him, he nodded and was immediately pulled to the bar and handed a small glass.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Noctis grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world buddy." Prompto smirked, and they tossed back the drink, which turned out to be sweet despite Prompto's expectations.

The music was loud, but unlike when he had first gotten in he didn't mind, instead he felt somewhat compelled to move to it.

"Hey Prom, you wanna dance?" Noctis had grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the crowd before he could answer, but Prompto was fine with it, finding himself dancing fluidly, mirroring other people's motions and throwing in some of his own.

While they were squished among a lot of people Prompto felt fine, which was probably something caused by the alcohol, but he decided not to question it, instead he enjoyed himself. Prompto wasn't surprised when Noctis was swept off by some of the partygoers, but he continued to dance. Prompto had never really let his inhibitions go like this before, he felt his heart pounding in his chest holding the same pace as the bass beat which filled his entire body.

The night continued on, and the blond enjoyed dancing, but the floor continued to grow more and more crowded. At some point Prompto was caught in a particularly strong push to his side as the crowd danced, he felt himself loose balance, but before he hit the floor a warm arm caught him around the waist, he looked up to see Gladio grinning at him.

Prompto stood up straight and stood on his tippy toes, "Thanks for catching me Big Guy!" He called out over the music. Gladio leaned in close grin still playing across his lips.

"Anything for you Chocobo." Prompto felt his face flush, at the gruff sound of Gladio's voice directly in his ear. His heart leapt in his chest when he felt a different hand slide across his shoulders.

Prompto looked over to see Ignis, a smooth smile curving the edges of his lips. A slight pressure told Prompto Ignis wanted him to follow.

Ignis led Prompto back to the room he had originally met the others in, he was surprised to see Noctis in there sipping on a new drink.

"Prom!" The dark haired man hopped up and trotted over to him with a silly smile across his face.

"Hey Noctis." Prompto smiled, finally able to hear his own voice over the booming of the music, his buzz mostly having worn off.

"Have you been having fun Prompto?" Ignis squeezed the blond's shoulder where his hand still rested.

"Yeah, this has been a new experience, but it's been a lot of fun." Prompto grinned before turning his smile to the dark haired man, "thanks for inviting me Noctis!"

Noctis grinned and slumped forward giving Prompto a loose hug, while simultaneously resting his entire weight on the blond, Prompto gripped him around the waist to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"I'm so glad you made it Prommm." The drunk birthday boy slurred a bit as he grinned into Prompto's neck.

"Okay, we should get Princess home before he does something he'll regret."  
Gladio plucked up Noctis as if he weighed nothing and slung him over his shoulder.

"Feel free to stay and enjoy the rest of the festivities." Ignis smiled at him and Prompto shook his head.

"If you guys are leaving I'll head out too."

"Prommm should come ovvverr." Noctis purred ober Gladio's shoulder and the large man jostled him roughly into place causing the boy to grunt.

"I'd love to, but I have work in the morning, I really should head home."Prompto chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh dear, we can give you a ride home, it would be much faster than taking a taxi."

"You really don't have to go out of your way like that." Prompto smiled, but Ignis guided him by the shoulder disregarding his protests.

"I absolutely insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [brand spankin' new tumblr for fan content i make](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i talk to myself](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis and prompto have a chat, and the guys have a nice dinner together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's kind of hefty!   
> as I've started to post this story i've realized i actually have a lot of discrepancies in the time line so i'm doing my best to fix those up as i go lol

The weeks flew by, and before Prompto could even blink it was already October. Time seemed to disappear in a rush as Prompto got to know Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio better. Noctis, while Prompto already knew had the same taste in video games as him, discovered their similar senses of humor. Ignis turned out to be even more intelligent than Prompto had expected, and would absolutely gush about the different cultures behind the latest cuisines he was perfecting. Gladio, well, Prompto was surprised with how easily they got along, sharing a passion for mystery novels, they would recommend titles to each other, Gladio even talked him into checking out _Desperation in Galdin Quay: A Story of a Destined Romance_ , which Prompto ended up adoring much more than he had anticipated, despite how shy he got when reading the intimate love scenes.

One particular afternoon while Prompto was at work he received a text from Noctis, which was something he had nearly become accustomed to.

Prompto chuckled at his forwardness feeling a tingling wave run through his nerves. Noctis wanted to hang out with _him_.

 

The rest of the workday seemed to melt away in a rush of excited energy. Prompto practically ran home to tidy the place up a bit for Noctis' arrival. Between working at the bakery, and hanging out with the guys, Prompto hadn't had the time to keep this apartment quiet as tidy as he would have liked, so in a rush he shoved things into closets and drawers, and washed the dishes. Just as Prompto was placing the last of the dishes into the drying rack, his phone rang and he quickly snatched it up.

" _Hey Prom, I just got to your building, but I don't know your apartment number_." Noctis chuckled into the phone.

"I'll step outside and you should be able to see me." Prompto scrambled out of his door, eyes sweeping across the area in front of the building, and sure enough he saw Noctis, who seemed to notice him as well, giving a small wave before heading towards the stairs.

"Hey prom!" Noctis gave him a quick hug before lifting the plastic bag in his grasp, "brought some beer for us."

Prompto quickly let Noctis inside, holding his breath slightly in anticipation of the other's reaction.

"You live alone? This place is pretty nice." Nocis looked around the small apartment.

"Thanks, yeah, my parents live in Altissia right now." Prompto gently closed the door behind himself as he followed Noctis’ gaze sweeping across the room.

"Well, if you ever get lonely feel free to call me over." Noctis grinned before kicking off his shoes and setting down the bag onto the coffee table. "How about we order pizza, and I kick your butt in Boulevard Basher?"

"Yes to the pizza, no to the defeat, because as you should know I’m an expert at that game." Prompto grinned as he followed Noctis to his couch.

 

As the night wore on, Prompto felt more and more self conscious, not because of anything Noctis did, but because of how attached he was feeling to the other man; wanting to sit as close as possible, their knees occasionally bumping, or wishing he could reach out and hold his hand as they watched a movie, feeling his heart pound in his chest praying to the Six that Noctis couldn't hear it. But sooner than Prompto wanted, he felt himself grow sleepy, yawning widely behind his hand.

"Tired?" Noctis tilted his head slightly as he nudged Prompto with his elbow.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm going to have to turn in soon, I have work tomorrow morning." Prompto spoke, fighting off another yawn.

"Let's get ready for bed then." Noctis smiled. and Prompto nodded before standing up and stretching.

"How about you shower first, and i'll tidy up really quick." Prompto suggested.

"I can go second it doesn't matter." Noctis protested, but Prompto just shook his head.

"I insist, I'll find you a towel, really quick." Prompto retrieved a towel before Noctis could attempt to protest more.

 

Once they were both showered and dressed for the night, they sat in Prompto's room. Noctis on the bed, and Prompto on the floor across from Noctis. Promoti could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he had never had anyone in his room before, let alone someone he admired as greatly as Noctis. The dark haired man looked around the room curiously before picking up one of Prompto's Chocobo plushies and hugged it tight to his chest. If Prompto wasn't so nervous he'd have considered it cute.

"So, now what?" Prompto asked awkwardly laughing a bit to fill the silence as Noctis piercing blue gaze stared right through him.

"What's your type?" Prompto almost yelped at his surprise of the question, he clutched his chest feeling as though his heart was going to break free.

"Type?" The first image that swept through his mind was of Gladio with his tank tops and rippling muscles, followed quickly by thoughts of Ignis’ quirk lipped smiles, and Noctis’ flawless alabaster skin. "I'm not sure I know what you mean..." Prompto averted his gaze from the other man.

"Prom, you're not even good at lying!" Noctis grabbed a small pillow and threw it at Prompto's face, hitting its target dead on. The blond pouted a bit as the thought about the question, but before he could even try formulating am answer Noctis butt in again. "I mean what do you identify as for your sexuality? Do you like guys? Girls? Both? None?" Prompto could tell Noctis was losing the small amount of patience he had.

"Um, well I thought I was straight, but I find myself..." Prompto's face had gone beet red, his hands couldn't stop fidgeting, "I have been looking at guys with that sort of mind too.... so I think I might be bi?" Prompto covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment, he couldn't bring himself to look at the other boy. Prompto felt a light pat on his head.

"Wow your hair's a lot softer than I thought it would be," Noctis sounded surprised, and the hand on his head began roughly ruffling his hair.

"Stop!" Prompto squawked as he grabbed the hand on his head with both of his, something gentle and warm was pressed to his cheek.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Noctis was much closer than he had been moments before with a small smirk playing on his lips. _Lips!_ Prom touched his cheek looking at Noctis who let out a low chuckle. Prompto felt something lightly tilt his chin up, presumably Noctis' hand. The other's thumb began tracing beneath Prompto's bottom lip ever so lightly, Noctis not breaking eye contact.

Prompto's senses were going crazy, there were butterflies in his stomach, his heart was pounding, and there was this strange heat he felt at any point of contact with the other man. He almost wanted to lean forward and press their lips together, it was all too much for him to take in. Noctis leaned forward the slightest bit, so Prompto could feel breath against his own lips.

"Good boy." At these words it was almost as if every nerve ending in his body had caught fire. The way Noctis had spoke was quiet yet deep, and very sultry. Prompto couldn't suppress a tiny whine that had built up in his throat. Noctis sat back slightly and traced the shape of Prompto's face with the back of his finger with a warm smile. Prompto didn't know what to do with himself as he began trembling.

"Do you have a crush on anyone? Maybe a girl?" Noctis’ voice sounded almost lazy, but something in it kept Prompto on edge, the hand on his face continued its ministrations.

"I used to have a crush on my friend Cindy," Prompto was having such a hard time gathering his thoughts all he could hear was a buzzing sound, "b-but I think anyone would- would get a crush on her."

"Hm, Is that so? She must be pretty amazing then." His voice was low and his blue eyes boring into Prompto’s. His hand was now cupped against Prompto's cheek, his thumb tracing the soft skin.

"S-she's the best." Prompto couldn't stop his eyes from glancing at Noctis' lips, the action was quick, but not lost upon the dark haired boy who gave a small smirk.

"I'd love to meet her someday." Prompto nodded almost nuzzling against the other's hand.

"Yeah, I think you'd like her..." Prompto's eyes were back on Noctis' lips, with out meaning to he lightly licked his own.

Prompto let out a sound of surprise as he suddenly found himself lying on the floor with Noctis clinging on to him. He had no idea what to do, this is the first time anything like this had happened to him before.

"Gods, you're so _cute_." Noctis almost growled his words, and because of it Prompto felt a small shiver run up his spine. Prompto managed to let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and laughed a bit while patting Noctis on the back.

"Well I answered the question, don't you have to too?" Prompto was doing his best not to let any uncertainty into his voice.

"Of course I like someone, several someones in fact." Noctis pushed himself up so he was towering over Prompto who was effectively trapped on the floor.

"Several? Wow." Prompto felt something strange in his core as his eyes met the unwavering gaze of the other.

"I thought you knew." At these words Prompto felt nothing but confusion, and it must have shown on his face because Noctis got up and sat against his bed looking almost shocked.

"I thought for sure one of us would have said something by now..." Prompto pushed himself from the floor to look at Noctis still feeling confused.

"I'm sorry, I guess none of us made it apparent, I'm in a relationship with Gladio," Prompto felt a drop in his core, "and Ignis." The ringing in Prompto's ears became so loud, he didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Y-yeah?" Prompto forced out playful laugh feeling a bitter burning in his throat, "I should have seen it coming, you're all so close!" _Don’t couldn't cry now, save it for later, just be happy for them, just be happy for them, just_ fucking _be happy for them_.  
"You guys seem so great together, it all makes so much sense!" Prompto forced a grin, "at least you're good at not making people feel excluded, I always have so much fun with all of you!"

Noctis had his eyebrows drawn together but he smiled gently anyway. "Thanks, we really are happy together, and the last thing we would want to do is make anyone feel excluded, especially you." Prompto waved off his words.

"You guys have been so nice to me I don't even know what to do!" Prompto laughed again. Before giving an exaggerated yawn. "Sorry, I’m really tired from work, I'm going to get to bed. Prompto stood up and made to leave the bedroom, but Noctis had grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"You take the bed, I can't have a guest sleep on the couch!" Prompto chuckled as he gently tried to free his shirt from Noctis' grasp.

"We can share the bed," again Noctis' gaze was unrelenting. Prompto was tired, too tired to fight it, so he let out a sigh.

"Fine, but if I hear a single complaint about how small my bed is I'm kicking you to the floor." Noctis nodded with a smile while standing up and crawling into Prompto's twin sized bed, Prompto turned off the light in the room and crawled under the covers with Noctis who almost immediately pulled him close.

"You know, besides Gladio and Iggy, I like someone else too." Noctis whispered, Prompto hummed in acknowledgment feeling himself sinking into the hold of the other.

"They must be something if you're the one who likes them." Prompto mumbled, he couldn't keep his eyes open, being surrounded in so much warmth in this manner was something Prompto wasn't used to, but it was so comfortable.

Before Prompto's consciousness faded completely he felt something press against his shoulder with a whispered "They really are."

  
******  


The next morning was disconcerting for Prompto, while his alarm woke him up as usual when he got up to turn it off he was immediately dragged back into bed. The groggy Noctis mumbled something incoherent and tightened his grip around Prompto.

"Noctis, please let go, I need to get ready for work!" Prompto pulled at the arms around his waist but no luck. Prompto then tried to get out of bed while dragging Noctis but no matter how hard he tried he wasn't strong enough.

"If you don't let me go I'll call Iggy!" Noctis only rubbed his face closer to Prompto's waist causing an involuntary squeal to escape him, " _NOCT_!" Suddenly the tension against him was released and he tumbled out of bed onto the floor. While rubbing the shoulder he had landed on he looked back into the bed to see Noctis looking at him with wide eyes.

"You finally did it," he smiled and lept out of bed to pull Prompto off the floor into a hug.

"Did what?? Ignis said you get weird in the morning, but this is really weird!" Although Prompto's words were ones of protest he made no move to try to escape the other’s embrace.

"Prom, you called me by a nickname!" Noctis was beaming as he pulled away from the hug, and Prompto felt a weird thump of his heart.

"If it was going to make you this excited you could have just told me to use it." Noctis shook his head.

"It wouldn't have been the same, this must mean you're comfortable with me, _finally_!" Noctis hugged Prompto again. This time Prompto gave him a light pat on the back.

"I'm glad I managed to do something that made you happy, but I really need to get ready for work, or I'll be late." Noctis sighed and let Prompto go.

"It sucks you have to go to work today, can I walk with you?" Noctis almost looked like he was pouting, that paired with the disheveled clothes and bed-head made for quite a sight.

"I guess I can let you come, but you're going to have to get ready fast." Prompto snickered and reached up to try to flatten some of the other boy's unruly hair. Noctis caught Prompto's hand and pressed his cheek against it for a moment.

"Go get ready, I'll be fast too." Noctis turned his head slightly so the corner of his lips brushed against Prompto's fingers. Prompto could feel himself reddening, the heat creeping into his face as he nodded, and finally Noctis let his hand go. Prompto grabbed his clothes and dashed into the bathroom to get changed splashing water on his face to try to even out the blotchy red patches that had appeared on his cheeks. When Prompto exited the bathroom he found Noctis already dressed with his hood draped over his head to cover his messy hair.  
"Ready?" Noctis smiled at him, Prompto nodded after grabbing his phone.

The walk to work was fun, Prompto talk to Noctis about video games mostly but it was fun because Cindy didn't care about them and his followers mainly wanted to talk about photography, not that Prompto talked about the games he liked on his social media. Upon reaching the bakery Prompto made to walk in but Noctis stopped him, pulling him into a quick hug before letting him go and parting him on the back, Prompto laughed.

"What was that for? You can come in, I want to give you some things you can share with the others too."

"Well once you start working I wouldn't be able to." Noctis mumbled, and Prompto laughed again as he pulled the door open.

"Boss, I have a friend with me!" There was some clattering in the kitchen until a pot bellied, flour covered man rushed out from the door behind the counter.

"Friend?? Prompto I didn't know you had it in you!" The man swept out from behind the display cases and extended a flour covered hand to Noctis who didn't hesitate on shaking it. "Handsome young thing aren't you!" The large man chortled before sweeping behind the display case grabbing a large box and filling it with fresh pastries from the display case.

"Make sure to add three Chocobo puffs Boss! I want them to try it!" Prompto excitedly skittered over to his boss' side pointing out which ones should be included. Once the box was filled with various treats Prompto handed it to Noctis with a huge grin.

"Make sure to eat these with Ignis and Gladio!"

"I think this is too much for just the three of us, I'll talk to Ignis and have him pick you up after work, we'll eat them together." Noctis gave him a smile before pulling out his phone.

"Hey Iggy, yeah, I walked him to work, yeah, you know that rustic looking bakery near the park?" Noctis glanced at Prompto and smiled. "Yeah I think so too, he fits in well here." Prompto pouted a little knowing they were talking about him so he lunged across the counter to speak near the phone.

"Hi Iggy!" Noctis laughed and shoved his face away.

"No he just jumped at me yelling that, okay, yeah, see you soon." And with that Noctis ended the call.

"What do you 'think so too'? What did Iggy say?" Prompto leaned forward on the counter resting his head on his hands.

"He said, 'working in a bakery? it sounds befitting of Prompto'" Noctis did his best to impersonate Ignis accent but failing miserably. Prompto let out a burst of laughter.

"I didn't know it suited my image, I also get to take promotional pictures and stuff, boss let's me run the website." Noctis raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me!" Prompto did his best to sound offended.

"Your photography is amazing, but you're mentality..." Noctis gave an over exaggerated shrug. Prompto lunged across the counter again to playfully shove at Noctis but instead was caught in Noctis' arms and dragged out from where he had been, to then be headlocked and hair violently ruffled. Prompto couldn't help but laugh as he tried to escape his captor, being stuck in a fit of irrepressible giggles.

"Boys, as fun as it is seeing how close you are, I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Prompto away, it's almost opening time and I need another pair of hands." Prompto escaped Noctis' slackened grasp and looked to his boss with a bright red face.

"Sorry sir I'll be back there in a second!" Prompto and Noctis looked at each other before falling into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you get to work, text Iggy to let him know what time you get off." Prompto grinned and nodded.

"Will do!" He chirped as he let himself rock on his feet happily. Noctis gently patted his head before grabbing the box full of pastries and making his way out of the bakery.

The day at work seemed to go by very quickly, while the small bakery had a lot of regular customers there weren't always a lot of new people stopping by, which was fine in Prompto's opinion, it gave him more of a chance to chat and get to know the regulars, or catch up with them if it had been a while, and before he knew it they were closing up for the evening, Prompto checked his phone as he began untying the apron from around his waist, he had a couple texts from Ignis.

Prompto snickered at the way Ignis texted, he was always far more formal than how Prompto messaged, it felt weird for there to be an opening greeting and sign off, it wasn't even an email. Quickly hitting the call button Prompto waited as the line rang, before it had even finished it's third ring Ignis answered.

" _I suspected you would call soon, ready to be picked up?_ " Prompto couldn't help but grin up in hearing Ignis' smooth voice.

"Yeah, I am! Sorry for not messaging earlier I got busy with work and forgot, well I'm also sorry Noctis volunteered you for this, I probably could have made it on my own." Prompto laughed.  
" _Not at all, I'm happy to do this for you, besides it will give us a moment alone together_." Prompto's heart lept, despite the fact there's no way Ignis could have meant it in the way Prompto wanted to take it.

"Yeah! I love spending time with you Iggy!" He chirped into the phone, a smooth heart melting laugh greeted him in response and Prompto could almost feel his knees ready to give out.

" _I'll be there in a few minutes, I'll call you when I get there_."

"I can wait outside, you don't need to park or anything!" Prompto hurriedly interjected.  
" _Well, only if you're sure._ "  
"Yes! I'll be waiting for you, drive safe!" When the call ended his boss walked into the room with a small bag in hand.

"Was that the same boy from earlier?" Prompto shook his head smiling.

"That was his friend, who became my friend too, but they're really, _really_ close." Prompto interlocked his fingers for emphasis as he spoke, still unable to wipe the smile off his face, his boss laughed.

"Who ever these people are they're doing wonders for you, I don't know if I've seen you smile this much in the few years I've known you." Prompto could feel a small blush threatening to creep into his cheeks. _Did how much he liked the guys really show? Do they know?_  
"Well before I send you off please take these leftovers, if you don't share them throw them out, because that's where they were headed anyway."

"You're not giving me much of a choice now are you?" Prompto laughed and took the bag he was offered.

"No I'm not, now leave, I know your friend must be on their way. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Boss!' Prompto hurried out of the building to wait excitedly for Ignis. Moments later the sleek black car pulled up to the curb, and Prompto was delighted to see Ignis in the driver's seat, he quickly scurried in.

"How was work?" Ignis inquired with a gentle smile as he reached across Prompto to grab the other's seat belt and buckle him in.

"Iggy, I could do that myself." Prompto felt a blush overtake his cheeks.

"Undoubtedly you could, but I wanted to do it for you." Ignis smiled again before he began to drive. Prompto was feeling excited, he hadn't gotten to see all three of them together since the convention, and back then he had been much more awkward around them.

"Where are we going? Noctis never said." Prompto's eyes darted all over as they began entering the richer side of town.

"I believe tonight the festivities will be happening in my apartment, both Gladio and Noctis are not the type to keep tidy and this was a but too last minute for either of them to prepare."  
"You guys _don't_ live together?" Prompto blurted out in surprise. Quickly clapping a hand over his mouth as he felt his cheeks flare up.

"I presume Noctis informed you of our... unorthodox situation." Ignis spared Prompto a side glance. "While I care for them deeply there is absolutely no way I am going to live the way they do." To which Prompto snorted. "But we do all live in the same complex, just different units." Prompto hummed in acknowledgment as he let his mind wander. Before he knew they were all together he felt they were really close, but it wasn't like he was an extra wheel, hopefully now he knows he won't feel like an intruder.

Prompto couldn't suppress the gasp that came from him as Ignis drove towards a massive building and turned into the parking garage. There were 30 floors, and Ignis said they all lived on the 28th. Suddenly feeling nervous Prompto clutched onto the small paper bag of baked goods for comfort as they made their way up the elevator. Besides the hotel at the convention it had been a long time since Prompto had taken an elevator, and he had never experienced a no stop ride up twenty plus floors, by the time the elevator let them off he was dizzy.

Ignis guided the blond down the hallway with a hand lightly pressed to his lower back before stopping them in front of a door and giving it a small knock. Almost immediately the door was wrenched open to reveal a smiling Noctis.

"Hey guys, we were just wondering when You'd get here!" Noctis grabbed Prompto by the arm and pulled him in ignoring the bag in his hand, and leaving Ignis to trail in after them. Noctis pulled Prompto through a tastefully decorated entryway into an equally classy living room, the only things that seemed out of place were the game console hooked up to the tv and the pile of games next to it. Noctis pulled Prompto along before forcibly sitting him down on the couch right next to Gladio who was in the middle of playing some miscellaneous fps.

"Hey Chocobo, how was work?" Gladio gave him a grin as he paused his game to look at Prompto. Everything has happened in such a rush that Prompto was a little overwhelmed.  
"It was fine, so this is Iggy's place?" Gladio laughed and patted his head.

"Sure is, he doesn't let us hang out here much because he thinks we'll ruin the place." Noctis had made it back with two glasses of ice water placing them down on the wooden coffee table with no regard for the wood finish.

"I'm starting to believe him." Prompto snickered as he grabbed two coasters from the pile in the center of the table.

"How kind of you Prompto, I dare say these two have a thing or two to learn about fine wood." Ignis stood behind the couch watching the trio.

"Well if you wanted us to learn about your 'fine wood' all you had to do was ask." Gladio gave an eyebrow wiggle as Noctis snickered causing both Ignis' and Prompto's faces to turned bright red. Ignis left the room mumbling something under his breath, but all Prompto could do was hope his blush went unnoticed, but of course he wasn't lucky enough for that. Arms had made their way atop his shoulders as Noctis pulled him in.

"You're so cute, I'm sorry you had to hear something like that." Prompto let out an awkward laugh.

"It's fine, hanging out with you guys is a lot of fun, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you around each other."

Gladio who had already started playing his game again, and Prompto's eyes found the screen. Noctis continued to latch on to him as they watched Gladio play through the level before Noctis shot up off the couch.

"Prom you play Kings Knight right?" Prompto looked over curiously as Noctis took the seat next to him once more with a smirk, "check out what I rolled today!" Prompto's jaw dropped.

"What?? No fair!! That's the 5 star I've been rolling for for _months_ *!!" Prompto Whined as he took the phone from Noctis to look through his game. Prompto and Noctis chatted animatedly about the mobile game until Ignis made his way back into the living room.

"Dinner time boys." Prompto looked straight up to see Ignis standing behind him and he frowned a bit.

"Didn't you want help Iggy? You should have asked me." Ignis lightly touched one of Prompto's cheeks with a gentle smile.

"Well if you want to help me how about we do the dishes together after dinner?" Prompto lit up a bit and nodded. "Very good, now let's go eat."

 

The size of what they three others had been calling an apartment was massive. Prompto suspected that he could fit two of his entire units in the living room alone, so he was shocked to see there was even more space as they made their way into a classy looking dining room. The table was set with a spread of bone rib steak, mashed potatoes and a mixed vegetable stir fry. Despite knowing how good of a chef Ignis was from his cooking channel on TonTube, Prompto was still absolutely amazed with how amazing everything looked.

"I do hope it's to your liking." Ignis gave him a small smile.

"It looks so good Iggy!" Prompt exclaimed in excitement. Ignis chuckled as he pulled out a chair and waved Prompto to it. Prompto wasn't sure what he should do but Ignis gently pushed the chair behind him so Prompto sat down. Immediately Noctis took the seat next to him placing his phone on the table as he scooted himself closer.

"What did I say about phones at the table." Ignis warned.

"But we-" Noctis stopped speaking and Prompto looked to Ignis curiously, but Ignis must have changed his facial expression because when Prompto looked he gave the blond a kind smile.

"Now, Gladiolus, if you would be so kind as to get the wine. Prompto hadn’t noticed Gladio walk up behind them, he gave Ignis a kiss on the cheek before making his way into yet another room, Prompto could feel himself blushing just from seeing that small display of affection so he quickly evaded his eyes, it wasn't something meant for him to see anyway. Prompto's hands fidgeted in his lap as he waited for everyone, it was when he felt a pat on the head that he looked over to a grinning Noctis.

"Jealous that Specs is getting all the love?" Prompto sputtered out a reaction unable to form words, causing Noctis to start laughing, Prompto's face felt like it was on fire. _Sure he had been a little jealous but they were all_ together _so it's a weird situation for him, but it didn't mean he didn't want to hang out, but also he shouldn't be around because they don't need him around_ … The blond's whirring thoughts came to a halt, Noctis had leaned over to Prompto and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. Prompto’s head whipped around, and he stared at Noctis in disbelief.

"Just for good measure." Noctis leaned back slightly giving Prompto a sly grin.

"Hope we're not interrupting." Prompto's eyes shot over to see Ignis and Gladio smiling from across the table, Prompto felt his face burn even hotter, and the only thing he could think to do was hide his face with his hands.

"Not interrupting, no," Prompto could hear the grin in Noctis' voice and he peered through his fingers to see Gladio giving him a warm smile. Prompto took a couple of small breaths before letting his hands slide off his face.

"Excellent, now, let's pour the wine and eat." Ignis quickly took the strange glass thing from Gladio swirled it around and poured the bright red liquid into four glasses. "Tonight you'll find the wine I chose should pair nicely with the steak, although I'm afraid I couldn't decant it for as long as I would have liked."

"Iggy, don't worry about it your choices are always the best anyways." Gladio put a hand on the other man’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I don't even know what some if those words mean, but I'm sure it'll all be amazing!" Prompto chimed in.

"I don't take well to flattery but thank you both." Ignis' cheeks were dusted a light pink.  
After passing out the glasses of wine Ignis began serving everyone, even despite Prompto's protests that he could do his own. The food was even more delicious than it looked and Prompto couldn't suppress the little sounds of happiness that came from his as he ate, and although it was his first time having wine Ignis had been right, it tasted really good with the steak despite being a little bitter.

 

After they ate the four chatted casually about different kinds of fan interactions they had experienced in the past. Which reminded Prompto of the odd things that had happened at his meet and greet.

"Have you ever had someone mention your body to you?" Prompto inquired.

"Well, sure, but my focus is exercise and building muscle, although it would seem I have a lot of women who follow me because of my irresistible charm." Gladio raised an eyebrow in an over exaggerated face of seduction, Prompto laughed.

"I'm a cooking channel so they usually just ask how I do it all and not gain weight." Ignis took a sip of wine with a small smile.

"I mean I think it happens to everyone, why are you asking, did someone say something to you?" Noctis tilted his head.

"I mean just some girls at the meet and greet said they assumed I would be fat and ugly because I never show myself on camera." Prompto laughed as he thought of the experience, "They got super embarrassed after they said it, then told me I should actually be an Snapshot model."  
"You should become a beauty guru!" Noctis ruffled Prompto's hair, and the blond laughed shoving Noctis' hand away.

"Well it sounds like they should have apologised, that was rude of them to say in the first place." Ignis adjusted his glasses indignantly.

"Come on Iggy, they're people from the internet you expect them to apologise?" Gladio looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and her thing wasn't even as bad as the guy later!" Prompto laughed, this caused all three of them to look at him. Immediately Prompto regretted mentioning it.

"Someone said something else to you?" Noctis sounded curious, and Prompto began fidgeting with his wristband.

"It was just this passing comment of how he thought I was going to be a girl, but that I was still cute, and that he'd be 'fine with me' or something..." Prompto's voice got smaller as he spoke, and Gladio looked at him intently.

"That guy, it was the one I saw you with wasn't it? The one that made you..." Gladio's glance shit down to Prompto's wrist which he quickly hid beneath the table.

"Y-yeah, he was the one. We don't have to talk about it anymore, sorry for bringing it up!" Prompto’s voice was tight as he forced out some laughter, he felt embarrassed. _He shouldn't have mentioned it he was such an idiot_. Prompto saw the concerned glances the three were giving each other. "I'm sorry for bringing up something uncomfortable, how about I help with the dishes now?" The three gave a final look to each other, before Ignis gave the blond a smile.

"That would be excellent Prompto." As quickly as he could, Prompto grabbed every dish in his reach and walked towards the doorway Gladio walked into earlier. When he entered the kitchen Prompto was taken aback by the sleek stainless steel appliances, if he hadn't known better he would have thought he walked into a professional kitchen, until he recognized some of the ornaments hanging over the stove, he nearly dropped the dishes he was holding, quickly Prompto skittered over to place the dishes in the sink before rushing over to the familiar environment.

"Prompto?" Ignis was carrying a much larger stack of dishes as he made his way to the sink. Prompto turned to him with large excited eyes.

"You film your videos in your own kitchen??" Ignis chuckled lightly and walked over to where Prompto was.

"Go stand by the sink and look this way." Ignis urged, and without hesitation Prompto dashed to where he was told and spun around on the spot to look back at where Ignis stood.

"Hello little doves, today we'll be making cream puffs!" Ignis put on the same voice he used in his videos and Prompto barely suppressed a squeal of excitement.

"This is so cool! You're so amazing!" Prompto hopped in place, practically vibrating in excitement. Ignis laughed lightly as he made his way back to the sink to turn the faucet on.  
Quickly Prompto rolled up his sleeves and turned to the sink.

"Aren't you going to remove that?" Ignis pointed to Prompto's wristband, and immediately Prompto felt his body go rigid.

"I, if, um... if you want me to." Prompto's voice was hesitant. Something warm was placed on his lower back and Prompto looked up to see Ignis smiling at him.

"I just don’t want it getting ruined because I know how important it is to you. How about I wash, and you put them in the drying rack, or, you can start making the coffee if that's better for you." Prompto nodded hesitantly.

By the time Ignis had finished washing the dishes Prompto was mid-rant about his favorite episodes of Ignis' show, how he used the tips Ignis gave the viewers, and what he liked to make for himself most. Instead of making coffee like he said he would, Prompto was hopping around peeking into cupboards, and taking in the rest of the kitchen decor.

"Will you help me bring this to the table Dove?" Prompto felt a fluttering in his stomach as he nodded enthusiastically as he took the tray with the coffee cups and utensils and carried it very carefully to place it at the table, Noctis and Gladio weren't there anymore so Prompto went back into the kitchen to see Ignis taking out the box of confectionaries.

"Noctis and Gladio aren't at the table, do you think they went back to play more games?" Ignis didn't look over as he started going through the cupboards looking for something.

"They probably did, would you be a dear and get them Dove?" That name again, he had heard it so many times from watching and rewatching Ignis' videos but it was directed at _him_.

"Yes!" Prompto chirped as he practically skipped out of the room. Making his way towards the first room they had spent time in Prompto was nearly humming in happiness, he was having such a good time with these guys, they're so down to earth it almost makes him forget they're so popular online.

"Hey guys Ignis said we should-" Prompto came to an abrupt halt, on the couch Noctis was straddling Gladio's hips, their lips pressed together in a heated kiss, Gladio's large hand traveling up the back of Noctis' shirt. Prompto quickly dashed out of the room, back to the kitchen in a panic, his heart hammering away at his ribcage.

"Ah, Prompto, did you let them know?" Prompto's eyes shot to Ignis and he let out a small laugh.

"Oops, I got a text and forgot, I'll go let them know now!" Prompto walked back from the kitchen, and instead of walking into the living room he called out to them.

"Gladdy? Noct? We were going to have coffee and dessert!" Prompto waited a moment until he heard Noctis' voice.

"Thanks Prom be there in a sec!" Prompto made his way to the. Kitchen to lean on the island counter near Ignis.

"I let them know," Prompto looked over the display of sweets Ignis had meticulously plated, and smiled. At the center of the arrangement the three Chocobo puffs sat, "I want you three to try the Chocobo puffs. Everything from the bakery is good, but these are the best!" Prompto emphasized, and Ignis smiled to him as he picked up the tray.

"Then I will be sure that we try them, I look forward to it greatly, now let's go back into the other room." Prompto smiled and led the way as Ignis followed with the tray. At the same moment Prompto reentered the room, so did Noctis who looked slightly disheveled, his lips a deeper shade of pink, he smiled to Prompto who blushed a bit, giving a small smile back as he scurried to stand by his seat. Prompto wasn't expecting Noctis to slump against him with his head peeking over his shoulder.

"Did you see something you weren't expecting?" Noctis' voice was low as he rubbed against Prompto's neck, sending a small shiver up the blond's spine.

"I didn't mean to, I thought you were just playing video games." Prompto's voice was quiet, and while the situation was a little awkward he was enjoying the warmth pressed against him, so he stood as still as he could. Gladio walked over to his other side and put a warm hand on his head.

"Hey there Chocobo." The hand was gone after a moment as Gladio made his way to his seat, but Noctis still clung to him.

"We'll talk about this later." Noctis whispered before pressing his lips to the skin of his neck. Prompto's heart started beating furiously. _What did Noctis mean? Was he mad? Was that a kiss, did he kiss him? Wait he's done that before, but what were they going to talk about??_ Prompto knew it was his fault, he walked in, he knew they were all together...

"Dove, aren't you going to sit?" Ignis walked back in from the kitchen holding a coffee press. Prompto looked around, Gladio and Noctis had already sat down so he settled himself down back into his seat. Once Prompto sat down and saw the spread on the table he got really excited, the tray of sweets, the coffee press, the simple yet elegant coffee cups. He was itching to take a picture, although his camera was at home, he _did_ have his phone... Prompto fidgeted around in his chair mustering up the courage to ask before anything was touched.

"Um," Prompto spoke up casting a quick glance to each of them, "would it be okay if I took some pictures with my phone before we start eating or anything?" Gladio let out a burst of laughter.

"You never stopped to ask before, but go ahead." Prompto wasted no more time he started taking pictures from various angles, he probably took around 20 pictures before he felt satisfied, though he really wished he had his camera. Letting out a contented sigh Prompto settled himself firmly in his seat.

"Thank you, I'm done." Ignis gave a small nod before grabbing three of the small plates and placing a Chocobo puff on each.

"Prompto, is there anything in particular you wanted?" The blond shook his head so Ignis selected a random pastry and put it on his plate before handing each of them their own dish. "Prompto wants us to try the Chocobo puffs, they seem to be his favorite." Hearing Ignis say it made Prompto realize how childish his request had been so he quickly spoke up.

"I mean, you don't have to, it was stupid of me to say-"

"It's not stupid to want your friends to like the same things as you." Gladio interjected, Prompto gave him a small smile and nodded.

Noctis pulled out his phone and took a couple pictures himself. "I'm gonna chirp about it. 'Favorite puffs from my favorite bakery' okay, and post." Prompto was surprised when only moments later Noctis' phone began buzzing with various notifications.

"Noctis, it is inadvisable for you to post too much about things that can be used to identify your location." Ignis's voice was stern but he didn't do anything more to stop him.

"Relax Iggy, this city is too big, and I didn't even put the name of the bakery! But if more people start going I'm sure Prompto's boss wouldn't mind the business,” Noctis shot Prompto a grin, and Ignis sighed in exasperation.

"You need to stay safe, you of all people should understand. And we both know how crazy some people can get." Noctis' eyes glanced over to Gladio, before he nodded. Prompto wanted to know, but he wasn't going to ask, but there was definitely something too heavy in the air. He managed to clear his throat.

"How about we drink some of this coffee, something warm is always good to soothe nerves." Ignis gave Prompto a gentle smile.

"That's a wonderful idea Dove." Prompto felt heat reach the tips of his ears.

Finally, the moment of truth, Prompto basically held his breath as the others took a bite and was relieved to see each of them give him a smile in turn.

"Prom, these are really good!" Noctis laughed.

"I would have to agree, most excellent."

"Good choice, Chocobo." Prompto was embarrassed by the praise, he would have to tell his boss they liked them! Prompto excitedly picked up his fork and took a bite if the small cake that was on his own plate. He had already tried everything at the bakery, but everything boss made was so good he wasn't picky.

The rest of the evening flew by like a summer breeze, something that he wished could last longer, but warmed him nonetheless. As Prompto felt his energy drain, Noctis noticed, and offered to drive him home.

"Thank you for having me over, everything you made was so delicious!" Prompto smiled at Ignis who smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Any time Dove, just send me a message and we can do this again." Igis gently touched Prompto's cheek, and Prompto nodded.

"Make sure you message me soon Chocobo." Gladio pulled Prompto into a hug, and while Prompto was pressed against the expansive chest of the other he felt a slight pressure on the top of his head before being released. Gladio ruffled his hair some, before gently turning the blond around, "Princess doesn't like to be kept waiting." Prompto saw Noctis with his arms crossed as he gave Gladio a peculiar look Prompto couldn't quite identify.

"Let's go Prom," the dark haired boy linked his arm with Prompto's as he started walking, Prompto piped out about hurried goodbye as the door closed behind him. Noctis kept their arms linked the entire way to the car, and Prompto didn't say anything about it because he didn't want it to stop. The drive was spent on light conversation about games and characters they like, it was nice, it was only when the car stopped that he realized he would have to leave Noctis, he felt a strange tugging in his chest.

"Do you have to head back right away, or can you come hang out for a bit?" Prompto's heart was beating in his throat. He knew it was selfish to ask, he had just spent so much of Noctis' time.  
_He has Ignis and Gladio waiting for him_.

"Yeah, I'd love to Prom." Prompto glanced over to see Noctis smiling at him, and he quickly glanced back to his hands, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i had a drawing i made of a chocobo puff from the story! there's also another pastry i called the cactaur creme](https://flippedboot-content.tumblr.com/post/180394219971/these-are-a-couple-sweets-sold-at-the-bakery)
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [brand spankin' new tumblr for fan content currently has like 2 posts](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i talk to no one](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto and noctis talk some more (feat. fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter is super short!! it's finals time and i wanted to get something up  
> it'll probably be two weeks or so until the next chapter, depending on how crazy things get (´-﹏-`；)
> 
> but without further ado i present to you:
> 
> fluff 
> 
> it's basically all fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto was needlessly nervous, he had spent a lot of time with Noctis already, but for some stupid reason as they made their way to his apartment he couldn't stop thinking about seeing Noctis on top of Gladio, with their lips smashed together so hungrily. Prompto fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock his door. Finally he managed to swing open his door and they walked in and settled on the couch.

"So Prom, I believe I promised we'd talk about what happened tonight." Prompto felt something in his stomach drop. _Right, Noctis wanted to talk about it_.

"I'm sorry I walked in, I really didn't know, all I was trying to do was-" Prompto was silenced by Noctis' fingers gently being placed over his lips.

"What if I said I wanted you to walk in?" His hand trailed down to hold Prompto's chin, his thumb still pressed against the blond's lips. Prompto didn't know how to react, he felt all his blood rushing to his face, again the image of Noctis pressed against Gladio flashed into his mind. The thumb against his mouth pressed in, the tip just breaching his lips.

"What if I said I wanted to plant the image into your mind?" The thumb pressed in further, Prompto could feel it against his tongue, taste the sweat on Noctis’ skin, he almost let out a small whine unable to wrench his gaze from the other man’s mouth as Noctis sensually licked his lips.

Noctis withdrew his thumb, and brought his hands to either side of Prompto's face pressing their foreheads together.  
"I want to kiss you so fucking bad." Noctis' voice came in a low ruble and it seemed to run through Prompto's entire being.

"You do?" Prompto's voice was so soft, but he couldn't bare to make it any louder incase whatever was happening wasn't real. _It probably wasn't, he was probably just dreaming_.  
"Prom, you didn't seem to understand any of my hints last night, so I want to say this clear enough so that you do. It's _you_. _You're_ the one I like." Prompto in took a breath sharply feeling tears building up in his eyes as he squeezed them shut.

" _Why_?" Prompto half laughed, half sobbed. Noctis pulled him into a hug, tighter, and warmer than Prompto knew he deserved.

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" Noctis' hand rubbed up and down the entirety of Prompto's quivering back.

"Gladio, and Ignis, they're so much better than me." Prompto couldn't stop the words from leaving his trembling lips, and Noctis' hand stopped it's movement. _Oh. Yeah. Noctis must have realized it, it must've been a joke anyway, it was true, he was nothing compared to Ignis and Gladio_.

"Prom, just because I like them, it doesn't mean they're better than you. I like you all as individuals, and besides they're as crazy for you as I am." Prompto felt his heart leap. _That must've been... he can't be serious, why would any of them like him, they were all so amazing, and he was just…_ whatever he was.

" _Why_?" Prompto asked again, his voice raw, and confused. _They were so amazing, he wouldn't be worthy of them, they deserved someone more amazing_. Noctis brought their foreheads together once more.

"You don't seem to see yourself for how you really are do you?" Noctis' voice sounded almost... upset? Prompto managed to pry his eyes open, taken aback by how blue Noctis' were up so close.

"I'm not..." Prompto didn't know what he was trying to say, he needed Noctis to know- _there was someone better, that none of them should waste their precious time_.

" _Prom_." Noctis' voice was pleading. Prompto bit his lip fighting back a sob. Noctis' thumbs swept away at the tears that refused to stop falling. "Prom, I don't know what you've been through, or how you started believing so little in yourself, but we, Gladio, Ignis, and I, we're willing to wait for you, until you're ready to give us an answer... or maybe even a chance?"

Prompto gave a small whimper, why did Noctis sound like he was begging? Noctis should never have to beg. Prompto weakly brought his hands up to clutch on to the other boy's shirt. His eyes searching in Noctis' for some sort of sign. Tears had formed in the corners of those deep blue eyes, Prompto's trembling hands reached up, his fingertips gently brushing against Noctis' cheek, the other leaned into his touch, giving Prompto enough courage to gently hold Noctis' face in his hands.  
"Prom..." Noctis croaked out almost sounding relieved. "Prom, can I?" A finger brushed against his lips, and the blond gave a tiny shy nod.

 

Whatever Prompto thought it was going to feel like, he was wrong. He didn't even know if he _had_ thought of it, because frankly, in that moment, he couldn't think of anything. Noctis' lips were soft, much softer than they should be, and Prompto could hear his heart beating obscenely loud as those sinfully soft lips pressed against his, two, no, three more times. Noctis gave a small angelic chuckle before pulling Prompto to him. Prompto couldn't feel anything, or maybe he could feel everything, he couldn't tell, his whole body was buzzing. He didn't want the sensation to be gone so soon.

"Can I..." Before he could stop himself Prompto had spoken, quickly Noctis adjusted himself to see Prompto.

"Can you what?" Noctis' face was practically glowing as he smiled at Prompto, who's eyes darted to his lips. Noctis smiled again giving a small nod and closing his eyes.

Slowly, hesitantly Prompto leaned forward and pressed his lips to Noctis'. Again, everything in his body was buzzing, he liked feeling the soft, warm sensation of Noctis. He didn't want the moment to end, but slowly Prompto took himself away bringing his hand up to his lips to hide the smile that began stretching across his damp cheeks.

"Wow..." Noctis sounded amazed, like what Prompto had done was the greatest thing.

"Um," Prompto's voice cracked, and his eyes dropped to his lap, "I don't know how to do anything like, well like _this_.” Prompto gestured between them, “I didn't know I would even like anyone romantically, let alone three people. I mean I've tried but it never..." his face was burning profusely, but Prompto did his best to shove his anxiety down in order to get his words out, "But I think I'd like to learn, if- I mean if you guys would be fine with me." Prompto glanced up and was shocked to see the biggest smile on Nocris' face. He lunged at Prompto hooking his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I'm so happy, the others will be so happy too!" Prompto didn't know what to do with his hands so he places them on Noctis’ back as gently as possible.

"Um, but, well, since I'm really awkward, I don't know, I mean, are you guys okay with going slow? Like, really slow, I'm just, I don't, I mean I'm..." Prompto couldn't spit out his words, his lip finding its way between his teeth once more.

"Prom, we'll do anything you ask, just let us know." Noctis nuzzled his face into the crook of Prompto's neck, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and gently petting the soft obsidian hair.

"Can I at least tell the guys?" Noctis was now looking at him, Prompto's heart leapt at the thought, he gave a small nod, and immediately Noctis pulled out his phone and began a video call with Ignis. The two men appeared on the screen, Gladio must have been the one holding the phone but it was clear the two were cuddling on Ignis' couch.

"What's up Princess?" Noctis didn't say anything but pulled Prompto into view of the camera and kissed him on the cheek.

"He said he'd give us a chance." Noctis' voice sounded amazed, almost as if he was in disbelief, Prompto's cheeks burned as he gave a very small nod.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very… well… we might need to take it slow, but I do know I like you all a lot, like _a lot_ , a lot. Prompto peered into the camera. The two men were smiling at him so warmly, he felt like he could melt on the spot.

"We like you a lot, a lot too Chocobo." The tattooed man chuckled.

"Indeed, and we can talk about specifics later, we're just happy you'd accept the likes of us." Ignis chimed.

"No! You all are so amazing!" Prompto practically yelled, "Why you would like someone like me..." his voice trailed off. Noctis kissed his cheek again and Prompto fell over in surprise.

"Quit showing off princess, we want to kiss him too." Gladio growled.

"You were the one showing off when you kissed his head before we left!" Noctis stuck his tongue out and Prompto confusedly put a hand to the top of his head remembering the slight pressure before leaving with Noctis. Prompto looked to the screen to see a slight pink tint to the large man's face, and he couldn't hold back a small giggle causing him to turn an even deeper shade of pink.

"I'm hanging up now, I want to spend more time with Prom before I head home." Noctis huffed as Prompto gave a small wave to the camera.

"See ya Chocobo." Gladio called out.

"Hope to hear from you soon Dove, and drive save Noctis." Noctis gave a nod before hanging up the call. The dark haired boy threw his phone to the side before wrapping his arms around Prompto's shoulders and pulling him down on top of himself as he fell back onto the couch.  
Prompto could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as he felt Noctis' warmth.

"Aren't you uncomfortable? I'm probably heavy." Prompto looked up, but Noctis had his eyes closed and he was smiling.

"Never." Was his only reply, and his arms were hooked in such a way that Prompto couldn't get up even if he tried, so the only thing he could do was to let himself fall into the warmth even more. Prompto did his best not to move, worried he was hurting Noctis, but he felt inexplicable happiness bubble through him as he felt the warmth of a hand travel up and down his back. hesitantly Prompto laid his head down on Noctis' chest. He could hear the sound of the other's heart, it was a soothing sound despite how fast it seemed to be beating, and he could feel his eyelids grow heavy.

 

Prompto stirred hearing a hushed voice, and feeling the vibration against his cheek.  
"I know I have a meeting in the morning. No. No. I _know_ , but you saw the picture, he's just so _cute_ I can't leave him! Come on Iggy, I- no I know, but- Specs?" Prompto sleepily looked up to see Noctis staring at his phone with a pout until he saw Prompto looking up at him.  
"Hey Sunshine." The warmth of a hand began combing through his hair.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, did I get you in trouble with Iggy?"

"Specs is just being stupid, he says if I get home too late I won’t wake up in time, but I wanted to stay with you as long as possible." Prompto could feel heat creeping into his cheeks.

"I like being with you a lot, but if you have something important tomorrow you should probably go home." Prompto leaned into the hand that had started caressing his cheek.

"But I wanna be with you." Noctis pouted his lower lip.

"I want to be with you too..." his face was burning, and his voice was small, "but-" Prompto looked away feeling shy.

"I get it, I get it," Noctis smiled before lightly tapping a finger on Prompto's nose, "but you owe me a date." Prompto blushed and gave a tiny nod sitting up so he was no longer on top of Noctis.

"Let me walk you to your car."

"Hmmm, no, just walk me to the door, it's probably gotten cold so I don't want to make you go out."

"But-"

"You say but one more time, and I promise I'll kiss that pretty little mouth of yours." Prompto's heart leapt and he bit his lip, the word creeping up his throat.

"Bu-" Prompto didn't even finish the word before Noctis' lips were gently pressed against his. Prompto wanted to scream, or bounce, or _something_ to show his excitement, because for the third time (third!) he had kissed Noctis. Something must have been apparent because Noctis gave him the warmest, widest, smile.

"You're making it so hard to go." Noctis leaned his head on Prompto's shoulder. Prompto wiggled himself out from under the weight and walked to the front door opening it to feel the chilly breeze creep into the apartment.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back with a cuddly vengeance." Noctis imitated claws as he began to leave.

"I'll try to survive." Prompto laughed, and quickly as he could dashed forward to give Noctis a peck on the cheek, before scurrying back inside to shut the door and leaning against it, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He hadn't been this happy probably ever, it scared him.

Prompto wandered over and sat down on the couch, buzzing with energy. He then shot up and paced around his living room covering his face with his hands, which he felt, was decidedly a bad decision after he slammed his pinky toe against the leg of the coffee table. Prompto flopped down to rub at the aching appendage, but even the pain wasn't enough to wipe the grin from his face. Prompto got up again in order to retrieve his phone, and immediately called Cindy. The blond continued his frantic pacing around the living room as he listened to the tinny ringing.

" _What's up sugar?_ " Cindy answered in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry for waking you I didn't even check the time! I can call tomorrow!" Prompto spluttered, immediately feeling guilty for his spontaneous call.

" _No s'fine. Everything okay?_ "

"I kissed him!" Prompto blurted out.

" _What??_ " All sleepiness was instantly gone from Cindy's voice, " _Who?? Gladio?_ "

"No, Prince Insomniac!"

" _But I thought you were datin'-_ "

"We weren’t! It wasn't a date! But I mean, I guess now I am?"

" _But you just said-_ "

"It's kind of- I'm going to be dating them all?"

" _PROMPTO. ARGENTUM._ " Cindy's voice was suddenly stern.  
"No! It's not what you're thinking!" Prompto ran his fingers through his hair as he took a breath, trying to find the best way to explain it, "they're all already in a relationship with each other."

" _Like a 3-way thing?_ " Cindy sounded sceptical.

"Yeah!"

" _And you're…_ "

"They want me to be a part of their relationship." Prompto bit his lips, fighting the smile that was threatening to break across his face once more.

" _Well, that's certainly... different._ " Prompto felt his stomach drop, he really liked the guys but he didn't know what he would do if she hated him for it.

"Good different?" Prompto bit his lip again, this time nervously, almost too apprehensive to want to hear the answer.

" _It's the best kind of different if it's making you this happy._ " Cindy’s voice had softened immeasurably, and Prompto let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

"Really? You don't think it's bad?" His voice was small, with almost a hint of a quiver.

" _Honey, you deserve all the happiness on Eos._ " After speaking, Cindy let out a yawn.

"Thanks Cind. Go back to sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning."  
" _Sounds good sugar, sweet dreams._ "  
After ending the call Prompto clutched his phone to his chest, a smile once more overtaking his his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for slow burn lol i meant to add more build up but this this fic is completely self indulgent and im impatient   
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [my tumblr for my fan content ](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i ceaselessly scream into the void](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for your patience, and all the lovely comments!!
> 
> after finals i ended up moving, and this chapter needed a lot more work than I had time for, but finally!! it's here!!

Prompto was giddy, which wasn't a particularly new feeling to him, but it was a new context to the feeling.  
A few days after Noctis had confessed, Ignis had called, asking to get dinner with Prompto _that night_ , like a _date_! Prompto was unable to sit still, so instead he paces theough his apartment, tidying up and organizing a lot more maliciously than he normally would.

" _Just calm down Sugar, everything'll be fine._ "

"But what if he decides he doesn't like me anymore, or what if there's an accident? Or maybe i'll offend him so bad I get blocked by all of them??" Prompto worried his lip between his teeth as he mumbled into the phone. Cindy chuckled lightly, causing Prompto to pout, "Cindy I'm serious! I don't want to mess this up!"

" _Sugar, I'm sure it would take something real big to make anything like that happen._ "

"That's what I'm worried about!" Prompto huffed.

" _Honey, I love you, but you're beyond paranoid. You've been on dates before, you know what to do._ "

"Yeah but I didn't _like_ those dates!" Prompto whined.

" _What about your date with Gladio?_ "

"I told you, it _wasn't_ a date!"

" _Sweetie... it was definitely a date._ "

"Was not!"

" _He paid right?_ "

"Yeah, but i got us coffee!"

" _Then he admitted to liking you?_ "

"Yeah but we-oh em gee, it was totally a date." Cindy laughed as horror dawned through Prompto. "Oh gods, I wasn't- I should have worn something better, or used a better cologne, or-"

" _What's passed has passed, it sounds like it went really well so there's no need to fret._ " Prompto sighed into the phone and scrubbed his hand through his hair, messing up the already messy spikes.

"Yeah, I had a really good time."

" _See? Just relax and get ready, tell me all about it when you get home tonight!_ "  
"Yeah, ok, I can do that. Thanks for dealing with my freak out."

After the call ended, Prompto set down his phone and looked at the outfit sitting on the bed. He had about an hour to get ready, so he did just that, perhaps spending a little more time than necessary trying to fix the damage he had done to his hairstyle.  
Prompto checked the time on his phone just as a knock came from the door. The blond scurried over as quickly as he could and wrenched the door open to reveal an immaculately dressed Ignis. The man seemed to favor formal attire, but the maroon dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes (Prompto couldn’t name for the life of him) were breathtaking. Ignis gave Prompto a warm smile and extended his hand which held a single red rose surrounded in baby's breath, wrapped in white tissue paper, held together with a silver bow. Prompto felt heat radiate through his cheeks.

"Iggy! Thank you so much you really didn't have to." Prompto smiled as he brought the flowers to his nose and took in their gentle scent.

"Of course I did, I want to leave the best impression on our first date." Ignis smiled warmly again, which Prompto returned with a shy smile of his own.

"Would you like to step in for a moment, while I put these in water?"

"That would be lov-" a ringing cut Ignis off, and a flash of annoyance over took his face, before it was quickly concealed with a neutral expression. "Excuse me just a moment Prompto." Ignis took the phone from his pocket, as Prompto wandered into his kitchen to grab his nicest looking glass.

"Hello Is it important? No, Sir. Yes, I understand. Yes Sir. I'll be there right away." Prompto felt his heart drop as he overheard Ignis talk on the phone. Ignis stepped into Prompto's kitchen looking, tired, and somewhat distressed.

"Was that your work?" Prompto gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm afraid so, they want me to come in right away, and it doesn’t seem like there’s any getting out of it."

"Must be something really important if they need you, huh?" Prompto gave Ignis a smile, hoping to get rid of the dejected look on the other man's face.

"Yes, it must be..." Ignis returned his smile with a small one. "I'm so sorry Prompto, I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with you."

"You’ll just have to make it up to me huh?" Prompto grinned and stepped forward and gently held onto Ignis' shoulder, as he leaned up on the balls of his feet to press a small kiss to Ignis' cheek.  
A small pink blush crept into the taller man's complexion, giving Prompto a strange sense of pride, knowing he was the one who cause it. "Go on now, sounded like they really needed you." Prompto let his hand gently slide down Ignis' arm. "Just don't expect me in different clothes. I don't have that many, and I don't want to waste this outfit."

"Very well then, I'll wear this again, that way we have an official do-over." Ignis chuckled, Prompto led him back to the door. Ignis gave him a longing look before bringing Prompto's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the blond's knuckles. "Until next time then My Dove."

As Prompto watched Ignis disappear, he gently closed his front door, and slumped against it, his legs feeling like jelly. Prompto pressed his lips to where Ignis had kissed his hand, feeling the blush burning on his fair cheeks.

  
******  


Despite the disappointment in not being able to go on a date with Ignis, Prompto was thrilled when Nocis texted him to set up a coffee date the next week. He had immediately began digging in his closet to find the perfect fall outfit, complete with a nice bomber jacket, flannel scarf, and warm, waterproof boots.

When the day arrived Prompto checked himself over in the mirror before dashing out from his apartment, in the direction of the cafe he had promised to meet Noctis at.  
Upon arriving Prompto made his way inside to see Noctis sitting at a table in the corner, attention on his phone, Prompto made his way over feeling jittery.

"Hey Noct, how's it going?" Prompto nervously sat down across from the dark haired boy. Who looked up and beamed at him.

"Prompto!" Noctis sounded excited. Prompto smiled.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long."

The pair immediately began chatting animatedly about all kind of things, until they started passing questions back and forth, to learn more about each other.  
"Hmm," Noctis tapped a finger to his lips on thought before his gaze darted back towards the blond, "Birthday?" Prompto looked up from his coffee as he took a sip.

"October 25th." Prompto smiled, but Noctis looked shocked.

" _October 25th_? Like the October 25th that's at the end of this week, October 25th?" Noctis gaped.

"I mean, it happens every year I think." Prompto chuckled.

"That's not what I- anyway do you have plans? You're having a party right?" Noctis was staring Prompto down, Prompto gave a nervous smile.

"I wasn't really planning on doing anything, I don't have a lot of friends, and it seems silly to ask Cindy to come all the way out here just for something as stupid as my birthday." Noctis' jaw fully dropped.

"Your birthday is _not_ stupid. Okay, I don't care what you say, we're throwing you a party." Noctis pulled out his phone and began typing, Prompto sat awkwardly trying to get a glimpse at the other's phone screen.

"You don't have to do anything really, I haven't celebrated it for years." Noctis shot a glare up from his phone causing Prompto to shut his lips tightly.

A few moments later Prompto felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he saw new message from Ignis.

Prompto looked up at Noctis who was smugly looking back, while sipping at his drink.  
"Noct, you really don't have to, I know how busy you guys all are-" Noctis raised a hand to silence Prompto.

"Prom, just because we work a lot doesn't mean we can't take time out to celebrate _you_." Noctis reached over the table and gave Prompto's hand a gentle squeeze, Prompto bit his lip and nodded slightly. Noctis grinned and leaned forward to speak in a low voice.  
"Now, let's get out of here, I really want to kiss you." Prompto felt his cheeks immediately heat up as he gave another small nod, and followed Noctis out of the cafe.

  
******  


Noctis led Prompto through the nearby park, the trees had leaves of red and orange, and although it was cooling down, the weather was still pleasant. After looking around wildly, Noctis took Prompto's hand into his, and began a leisurely stroll along the small waterway that ran beside the sidewalk. Prompto was amazed by all the colors of autumn, as they walked underneath some of the trees with colored leaves.

"The leaves are so pretty like this!" Prompto grinned towards Noctis who was gazing at him in a particular way. Prompto’s smile became more tame and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I got a little over excited, I just really like fall." Prompto chuckled nervously, but Noctis shook his head.

"That's not what I was thinking Prom, I was thinking, this happens every year, and usually I don't care, but when I'm with you," Noctis squeezed Prompto's hand, "I can't help but think it's beautiful too."

Prompto felt heat creep into his cheeks and he quickly glanced around to ensure no one was there before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Noctis'. Prompto backed off with a deep blush conquering his fair skin. He shyly looked to Noctis who looked surprised, before a smile crept across his lips, he closed the gap between them clutching Prompto's hand to his chest and gently guiding the blond's gaze toward him before returning a kiss, this one being deeper than the one Prompto had bestowed. Prompto could feel his knees growing weak, and with his free hand he clutched onto Noctis' waist. Noctis broke the kiss with a smile.

"Much better." Prompto let out a small sigh at Noctis' words. Noctis chuckled and lightly tugged Prompto by the hand to continue their walk. Prompto felt fluttering in his stomach as his fingers were intertwined with Noctis'. Their walk continued pleasantly, Prompto even got a few pictures of the leaves, not to mention a few pictures of Noctis when he wasn't paying attention.

"Prom, let me walk you home before it gets too dark." Prompto cast a glance over at Noctis from his camera before giving a small nod.

"Sure, is Iggy going to pick you up from my place?"

"Probably, you wanna say hi to him?" Prompto nodded enthusiastically.

"It would be nice to see him. We were going to get dinner a few nights ago, but something came up..." Prompto began to fidget with the hem of his jacket, and Noctis reached over to ruffle Prompto's hair.

"Let's head over now then, I'll tell him to come a bit earlier so you get a little more time with him. Prompto smiled widely, and nodded before hooking his arm with Noct's.

"Iggy is a super busy person huh? One time he texted me and I responded right away but it took three hours for his next response!" Noctis chuckled.

"Yeah, Iggy is almost always working, sometimes Gladio and I have to pin him down just to get him to take a break."

"How am I not surprised by that?" Prompto giggled.

"He's been working since high school, back then it was even worse because he had a lot of work _and_ school work to do, not to mention that was around the time we all started TonTube, so on the weekends he just slept most of the day." Noctis snickered.

"Poor Iggy, I bet he appreciates you and Gladdy being there for him, and forcing him to take breaks." Prompto hugged himself closer on Noctis' arm, the dark haired boy chuckled.

"Well he usually put up a fight at first but after a minute he'd just fall asleep, poor guy was so exhausted." Prompto leaned his head on Noctis' shoulder.

"I wish I could do something to help him, he seemed really stressed the other night." Prompto mumbled.

“I'm sure Iggy would be happy even if you're just thinking about him. How about you ask him out on another date? Force him to get some time off so he can relax with you." Prompto perked up at the thought.

"Maybe I can make him dinner, he's always cooking, when was he last made food?"

"That's a great idea! Gladio and I aren't great in the kitchen so he prefers if we leave the food prep to him." Prompto bit his lip.  
 _Ignis was such a good cook, could anything he make really be any good enough for him?_ Noctis cut off the negative thoughts that had almost overtaken his mind.br/ >  
"I'm sure even if you mess it up he'll be super happy you made an effort." Prompto looked over to a smiling Noctis, and he gave a small nod.

When the pair approached Prompto's apartment the blond noticed the familiar black convertible parked near the entrance. Prompto excitedly dashed forward to approach the car.  
"Iggy!" Prompto grinned as the man in the driver's seat looked over to him, giving him a warm smile.

"Prompto, How lovely it is to see you! Did you two have an enjoyable time?" Prompto nodded excitedly.

"I had a lot of fun, but I wish I could spend some time with you too." Ignis smiled warmly.

"Is that so Dove? I do suppose our last arrangements got interrupted, how about the day after tomorrow we have dinner together?" Prompto beamed.

"That sounds amazing! Come over to my place around 6:30?"

"It's a date." Prompto blushed, and nodded with a smile.

"Okay break it up love birds, it's time for me to get home, I forgot I was going to stream tonight." Noctis pulled Prompto away from the car and gave him a kiss before slinking away to get in the passenger's seat. Ignis rolled his eyes before giving Prompto a smile.

"See you soon Dove." Prompto grinned and nodded.

"You better show up in my chat tonight Prom!" Noctis called out.

"Bye you guys!" Prompto called out as the car pulled away from the curb. Prompto made his way upstairs, and cursed himself for realizing in his rush he had forgotten to lock his door, he made sure to lock it now. After putting his bag down on the couch, Prompto threw his keys onto the coffee table, with his phone next to them before padding into his room to grab a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Prompto was humming the tune of his favorite song as he lathered his hair in shampoo, trying to get any and all other product out, when he heard some thudding sounds, from the other room. Hurriedly Prompto shut off the water.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He called out as he scrambled for a towel and his underwear. Rushing out of the bathroom Prompto dashed behind the couch, to the door and wrenched it open, but no one was there. Prompto slowly shut his door in confusion and went back into the shower to rinse out the remaining shampoo.  
As the water cascaded down him, Prompto let his mind wander to the events of the last few minutes, he could have sworn someone was at the door, what else were those sounds from?

After his shower Prompto made a cup of cocoa, and wandered his way to the living room. After putting down his mug he realized his phone wasn't there, Prompto looked around to see his phone and his keys were on the floor, his eyebrows drew together as he picked them up, not remembering having bumped into the table in his rush for the door, but he shrugged it off, before turning on his TV and relaxing for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie!
> 
> i've been realizing as i've been working on this and editing it, that it will definitely have some whump in it, i'll tag when it becomes more relevant/when i have the story developed more clearly, but i'm realizing what i already have pre-written isn't quite enough for where i want this story to go
> 
> stay tuned!
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [my tumblr for my fan content ](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i ceaselessly scream into the void](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nice dinner with iggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP
> 
> i really sincerely didn't mean to take so long to update but first i moved, then some minor health related things happened during the holidays (everything's fine but i was just too fatigued to work on this), then i spontaneously went to an anime convention with some friends!
> 
> those are my excuses lol
> 
> i hope the fluff in this chap can make up for it!

Prompto was up bright and early, ready to get to work, he was looking forward to the next day, and he really couldn't contain his excitement as he bounced into the bakery.  
"Morning boss!" Prompto chimed, the portly man looked up and smiled at the blond.

"Prompto! You're looking happy, something good happen?" Prompto nodded.

"I have plans tomorrow night and I'm really excited for them!" The blond grinned.

"Well, I'm glad to hear! It's good you're smiling. It always brings in more customers!" His boss laughed, and so did Prompto. The two men bustled about to finish getting the bakery ready.  
The first half of the work day was slow paced, but somehow to Prompto it seemed to fly by, and before he knew it it was time for his break already.

"I'm going to get coffee from down the street, do you want anything?" Prompto called out to his boss who hustled out of the kitchen looking scandalized.

"Prompto, we _have_ coffee here!" His boss gestured to the old coffee machine behind the counter, and Prompto scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah but I want _good_ coffee." Prompto raised an eyebrow towards his boss, who after a moment, shrugged with a nod.  
"That's a good point my boy, then sure, bring me back a pick-me-up as well."

"You got it! Be back in a bit!" Prompto called out as he dashed from the store.

 

The weather was nice albeit a little chilly but that didn't bother Prompto, the sun was out and the trees that lined the street were covered in red and golden leaves. When Prompto entered the shop and got in line he noticed a familiar form in front of him, it wasn't until he heard the Tenebraen accent that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Yes sir... No sir,I'm just about to pick up the refreshments for the meeting. Yes sir. Thank you sir, I will be there in about thirty minutes." Ignis hung up the call and gave a tired sounding sigh. Prompto inched forward and gave Ignis a small tap on the shoulder. When the taller man turned around, his look of confusion quickly melted into a look of happiness.

"Oh hello Dove, I never would have expected to meet you here!" Ignis smiled warmly.

"I'm picking up coffee for me and my boss, sounds like you're doing the same." Prompto smiled.  
"Indeed I am." Ignis chuckled.

"You sound tired Iggy, is everything okay?" Prompto leaned forward a bit, he could make out the small dark bags under Ignis’ eyes.

"I'll be just fine, though, seeing you definitely helps recharge my energy." Prompto felt a small blush creep into his cheeks.

"It's more like the coffee does,” Prompto chuckled lightly scuffing his shoe against the floor, “but don't overwork yourself too much. Noct told me that sometimes he has to force you to take breaks, I don't want you to get sick or anything." Prompto was itching to reach out and touch, or hug Ignis, but instead he held back the urge. Almost as if Ignis could read his mind, he reached out and gently stroked Prompto's cheek.

"Thank you for being concerned for me Dove, today is just a particularly busy day. How about you force me to take a break tomorrow on our date?" Ignis smiled, Prompto nodded vigorously.

"I can definitely do that!" The blond grinned

 

After the two of them had retrieved their coffees and said their goodbyes Prompto made his way back towards the bakery. It had been a really nice surprise running into Ignis, and only made him feel even more excited for the next day.

"Boss I'm back!" Prompto called out as he entered the bakery.

"My boy, you're practically radiating light, something good must have happened again!"

"I just ran into my friend at the coffee shop, and it made me even more excited to see them tomorrow!" Prompto laughed as he handed the other man his coffee.

"Just a friend?" His boss raised an eyebrow and Prompto spun around as fast as he could to hide the blush threatening to expose itself in his face, causing his boss to laugh as he went back into the kitchen.

Prompto busied himself with tidying up the counter and reorganizing the display case. The bell from the door rang and Prompto looked up with a smile.

"Welcome, can I help you with anything?" The man walking towards the counter seemed... familiar?

"Woah, Chocobo Chunk? I didn't know you lived around here!” The man smiled at him, something about the curl in his lip gave Prompto a bad feeling.  
“We met at YouCon, remember? It was at your meet-and-greet! You never called me, made me kind if sad you know." That's when the memory hit him, the uncomfortable moment under the tree in the courtyard.

"O-oh yeah, well I'm kind of-- It got busy at con, and in the chaos I lost it." Prompto forced an awkward laugh. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A chance?" The guy reached across the counter to run his fingers up Prompto's forearm. Prompto stepped back out of reach.

"I-- um that’s not-- I meant like from the shop, a pastry or something." Prompto awkwardly chuckled again, rubbing at his arm.

"Then, I guess a scone will do for now." Prompto nodded without making eye contact as he quickly packed up the pastry and took it to the counter. The man paid and slowly ambled to the door, but before exiting he turned to look back at the blond.  
"I'll be back to get that date, _Prompto_." Hearing his name come from that man felt slimy, like the name really shouldn't be his.

After work was winding down Prompto checked his phone to see Gladio had texted him, telling him to call after he was done with work. Excitedly as Prompto dashed out of the bakery he gave Gladio a call. They chatted for the entire walk, only hanging up once Prompto got home,

On the walk home Prompto had a pleasant chat with Gladio. As he walked into his apartment, Prompto padded into his bedroom, and approached his dresser stopping his thought mid-sentence as something caught his eye.

" _Prom? Everything okay?_ " Gladio's voice echoed from the phone.

"Y-yeah, just tired… anyway Gladdy, I'm going to go take a shower, I'll talk to you later!" Prompto quickly hung up the call before picking up a plastic pin in confusion, reading his name on it over, and over, the gears turning in his mind.

  
******  


The next day Prompto's excitement about his date with Ignis grew. His work day at flew by with little incident, and before he knew it he was running to the local open air evening market to get some supplies.

Just as Prompto was putting the finishing touches on dinner he heard a small knock at the door. Prompto dashed over to wrench it open, Ignis was there somehow looking even better than usual.

"Iggy!" Prompto grinned and pulled the other man into his apartment, once the door was closed the taller man pulled Prompto into an embrace.

"Hello Prompto, did you have a good day?" Prompto returned the hug, and nodded into Ignis' chest.  
"I've really been looking forward to tonight!" Prompto chirped, Ignis chuckled and let his hands slide down Prompto's back as he gave the blond a gentle smile.

"So have I, I'm sorry we haven't gotten to spend much time together." Prompto shook his head.

"I understand you're a busy person Iggy, it sounds like you've always got a full plate." Ignis' hand gently cupped Prompto's cheek. Prompto covered that hand with his own and smiled. "You hungry Iggy? dinner is just about ready!"

"I'm absolutely famished. Do you need any assistance?" Prompto shook his head and pulled Ignis' hand from his face to gently lead him into the apartment.

"Nope everything’s just about ready, you go relax on the couch, I'll bring out the first course." Prompto rushed into the kitchen to grab two plates before rushing back to the living room, to put them down, then back to the kitchen for two glasses of water.

"Caprese salad? Excellent choice Dove." Ignis smiled, Prompto blushed a bit as he looked away.

"Sorry It's not super fancy, I can cook a little but not much, so what I made tonight probably won't blow your mind or anything, but I didn't burn anything yet so..." Prompto shot Ignis a nervous glance, the other man was still smiling.

"I'm sure it will all be marvellous." Prompto smiled and quickly picked up one of the plates on the coffee table to hand to Ignis.

"Sorry we have to eat over here, if I had known I would ever have someone as posh and amazing as you over I would have definitely gotten a proper dining table!" Prompto laugh nervously, "I'm not really- well I do-," Prompto bit his lip to stop himself from babbling, and glanced at Ignis.

"I assure you, no matter where we are, there is no better place when we are together." Ignis' gaze was kind and his smile was reassuring. Prompto felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

 _Ignis just said that_ to _him,_ about _him, this was really real, right? He wasn't just having a super long amazing dream??_

"Eat up Dove, you're probably hungry from working." Prompto was snapped out of his thoughts by Ignis. He looked to the bespectacled man.

"That's my line, you eat too!" Prompto shoved a forkful into his mouth letting out a contented hum as he chewed. Ignis chuckled as he took a bite of his own. The two ate in silence, both having underestimated their hunger, once their plates were empty Prompto took them to the kitchen.

"You're sure you don't need help?" Ignis called out to him.

"You're supposed to be relaxing! I'm gonna be out there in a minute!" Prompto grabbed what he needed and rushed back out.

"Themed meal! I made margherita pizza too!" Prompto put down the pizza with a couple of clean plates.

"It looks wonderful." Ignis gently rubbed Prompto's back when the blond sat back down. Prompto felt an excited fluttering in his stomach, as he carefully served the pizza.

"I'm sorry it’s so simple, but I hope it tastes good anyway!" Prompto handed the plate to Ignis, who took it and took a bite out of one of the pieces. Prompto watched his face as he calmly chewed.

"It's wonderful Prompto, I'm so proud of you." Ignis smiled and Prompto let out a little sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it!" Prompto quickly took a bite, it had actually turned out pretty good!”

It didn't take long for the pizza to be devoured, Prompto let out a sigh as he stretched himself out, and looked over to Ignis. "That was delicious Dove, thank you so much for making me dinner, it's nice not to have to cook sometimes."

"I'm really glad it wasn't horrible, but to be fair I learned from the best. Your videos have been the biggest help to me since moving out." Prompto grinned over to Ignis. Ignis returned a smile and scooted closer to Prompto, gently draping his arm across the smaller man's shoulders. Prompto went slightly rigid. _Ignis was touching him_. his heart began pounding.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Ignis began lifting his arm.

"No!" Prompto panicked and shoved himself into the other man, Ignis began chuckling letting the weight of his arm back down.

"Sorry I'm not super used to this, no relationship I had lasted very long, and being an only child with busy parents growing up, I guess I'm not super used to casual physical affection." Prompto chuckled nervously.

"Well I do hope Noctis, Gladio, and I can rectify that." Ignis lightly trailed a hand down Prompto's arm. Prompto felt himself relax into Ignis.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds marvelous, why don't you put on something you like?" Prompto nodded and got up to shuffle through his small pile of dvds.

"Do you like animated movies?"

"I don’t often get the chance to watch them, but I'm not adverse to them." Prompto nodded at Ignis' response and put in a movie.

"Okay, I know this is _technically_ a kids movie, but it's really cute, it's actually one of my favorites." Prompto padded past the couch back into the kitchen as the dvd loaded to grab the very last of the night's meal. Prompto first brought out two mugs of coffee before going back to the kitchen to grab two small jars.

"Last but not least in this themed meal, I made tiramisu!" Prompto plopped back down on the couch before handing one of the jars to Ignis who looked impressed.

"I certainly wasn't expecting dessert, you're the sweetest thing Dove." Ignis laced his fingers through Prompto's hair to tilt Prompto's head so he could gently kiss his temple. Prompto giggled and took a spoonful of his own tiramisu to bring up to Ignis' lips, the other man let the spoon slip past his lips without breaking eye contact with Prompto.

"Delicious." Ignis licked any reminemce of cream from his lips. Prompto felt his face heat up as his eyes were drawn to Ignis' lips. Ignis reached forward tilting Prompto's chin up slightly tilting his own head forward, "May I taste _this_?" Prompto's breath hitched as Ignis' thumb traced over his lips, Prompto nodded and leaned forward a bit until Ignis' lips were pressed against his. Ignis swept his tongue across Prompto's lips before leaning back enough to break the kiss, but only barely.

"Exquisite." Prompto could feel the shape Ignis' lips made as he enunciated the word, Prompto let out a small sigh as he pressed his lips to the other man's more strongly. Prompto only realized he was still holding things when he got the urge to hug himself to Ignis. Much to Prompto's disappointment the kiss was broken, but in this moment Prompto took the opportunity to put down the jar, and Ignis did the same. Prompto scooted towards Ignis who gently pulled him closer, at first Prompto wasn't sure what to do to pick up where they left off, so he cautiously reached his arms out to hook around the back of Ignis' neck. Ignis' eyebrow raised as a small smile took his lips. Prompto shuffled his position so he was kneeling on the couch facing Ignis before rising himself up tentatively and leaving a small kiss on Ignis' cheek, before leaving another small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"You really are the absolute sweetest." Ignis hummed as he turned his body pulled Prompto in by the waist so their bodies were flush against each other, he then gently tipped Prompto's chin in order to capture his lips once more. Prompto let out a breathy sigh into the kiss, it felt nice, _sososo_ nice. Prompto dared to swipe his tongue at Ignis' lips, which in turn caused Ignis to return the favor before gently probing his tongue into Prompto's mouth. Just as their kiss was deepening a shrill ringtone cried out causing Prompto to leap back.

"So sorry Dove, I thought I turned off my-" Ignis' expression changed minorly when he saw the caller on the screen, "I'm afraid I have to take this call, I won't be long." Ignis stood up and rushed out of the front door.

Prompto flopped back on the couch with a hearty sigh, his heart was pounding, and his lips were tingling. He, himself, he _kissed_ Ignis.  
_HE KISSED IGNIS_. Prompto let out a disbelieving laugh as he covered his mouth with his hands and wiggled his legs excitedly. Ignis walked back through the door with a troubled look on his face.

"Everything alright Iggy?" Ignis walked over to Prompto and gently touched his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Dove, there have been some complications at work, so I'm afraid I must cut our date short once again." Prompto leaned into the touch.

"I understand, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble at work or anything." The blond hummed.  
"I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you." Prompto closed his eyes and tilted up his chin, to be rewarded with the warmth of Ignis' lips pressed to his.

"I guess I could forgive you," Prompto chuckled, "do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No love, it's cold, stay up here, I'll see you soon though, I promise." Ignis pressed a kiss to Prompto's forehead.

"I'll walk you to the door," Prompto stood up and linked his arm with Ignis' as they took the few steps to the front door. Once they reached the entryway Prompto pushed himself up on his toes so he could pull Ignis down a bit by hooking his arms around the back of his neck, hesitantly the blond pressed their lips together.

"Don't overwork yourself, okay Iggy?" Prompto pressed his forehead to Ignis'.

"As you wish Dove." Ignis wrapped his arms briefly around Prompto, who regretfully let go as Ignis let his grip slacken.

"Okay, get home safe, we should do this again." Prompto chuckled awkwardly.

"I would be honored. Goodnight my Dove." Ignis gave Prompto a final kiss on the forehead before exiting the apartment.

Once the door shut Prompto let out a breath, he was sad that Ignis had to leave early but he hoped nothing major went wrong at work. Prompto had never heard about his work that wasn't making videos, so he had no idea what to think of it, but it must be super important to Ignis for him to look so distressed. Prompto let out another sigh before making his way back to the couch. Prompto sank down into the seat, the movie was almost half way through, it had autoplayed at some point, Prompto curled up on the couch and watched the movie, it would have been nice if someone was there, but Prompto knew he shouldn't bother Noctis or Gladio. After a while Prompto felt his eyelids grow heavy, he let his eyelids fall shut as he listened to the movie which was still playing. In his sleepy haze Prompto could have sworn he heard rustling near the door but thought nothing more of it as sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhnnnnngggggg i imagine iggy saying the cheesiest things, but because he's iggy he can play it off super suave
> 
> sorry this update is so short! this chapter was going to be a lot longer but i realized i had some major continuity issues but no time or energy to fix right away, but hopefully the next update won't take as long ಥ_ಥ
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [my tumblr for my fan content ](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i ceaselessly scream into the void](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a good birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously didn't intend for it to take 20 days to post this ಥ_ಥ
> 
> thank you guys sosososososoososososo much for all your comments!! they bring me life!! i'm sorry i haven't been replying to them, but rest assured i read all of them over and over!!

The next few days seemed to fly by, his boss kept him super busy at work and the guys didn't seem to have the time to respond to his messages. This day was the same, boss had him bustling around the bakery all day, and his phone remained silent.

"Okay Prom, you've helped out a lot, but we're closing early today, so you can head out now. " Prompto looked at his boss with confusion.

"If you're really sure..." Prompto let his words trail off as he slowly walked towards the door.

"I am sure, go home and relax a bit!" His boss was now gently steering him to the exit by his shoulders. Before Prompto knew it he was walking home. Which felt strange. Sure the bakery usually closed earlier compared to other places but it was only noon!

"Prompto! Fancy seeing you here!" A vaguely familiar voice drifted over to him and he looked over the direction it came from, immediately Prompto wished he hadn't reacted. That guy from the meet and greet was casually leaning against a pole with his phone in his hand. Prompto let out a tired sigh before putting on a fake smile.

"Oh how funny, you must live in the area for us to bump into each other so much."

"Yeah, I must." The other guys eyes slowly trailed down Prompto's body, making the blond feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm just leaving, I guess I'll see you around." Prompto forced out a light chuckle.

"I'll walk with you a bit." Prompto cursed to himself, he had practically gave him an invitation.

"Oh well, feel free to I suppose." Prompto began walking and the guy did not waste a second before falling in step with him, close enough for their arms to brush. Prompto hated the situation more than he anticipated, his hands clenched into fists. The they walked silence, but a few times Prompto could have sworn he felt something against his lower back, or graze even lower. As subtle as possible Prompto tried to put a small distance between him and the guy, but it didn't seem to be working, any time Prompto moved the guy would follow, and this happened all the way to the outside Prompto's apartment.

"Well, this is me, it was... nice bumping into you." Prompto made to leave but found he had been caught by the wrist.

"Yeah, it was. It was _really_ nice bumping into you,” Prompto was unexpectedly pulled back into a tight hug, “and by the way, happy birthday." With no mistake he felt something travel from his upper back, down, following the curve of his waist only to dip down.

Prompto immediately pushed himself away, "O-oh, thanks, have a good day." The blond made a quick exit, almost running in the direction of the stairs. Prompto made sure to hide behind a pillar and watch the guy walk away before heading up into his apartment. _Gross_. Prompto rubbed his shoulders harshly trying to rub off the feeling of the other guy touching him. Upon entering his apartment he immediately dashed to his bathroom to take a shower. Prompto had turned on some music on his phone as he showered. Idly humming along to the music as he washed his hair, his thoughts drifted to the recent interaction, trying to piece it together, but before he managed to connect his thoughts his ringtone halted his music. Prompto scrambled out of the shower once he caught a glimpse of the caller ID.

" _Hey Chocobo, you home right now?_ "

"Yeah, I'm just in the shower."

" _Ooh, mind if I join?_ " Prompto sputtered out a non-response as Gladio's laughter filled his ear. " _Just kidding, just kidding, but I am outside your place. No rush just let me in whenever You're done._ "

"I think the door's unlocked you can just let yourself in."

Prompto heard the front door open and close, " _Chocobo, it's not good to keep your door unlocked like that._ "

"I know I just-” Prompto could feel a burning in his eye and the water in the shower going cold and he didn't want to finish his shower feeling like an ice cube, “Let's talk when I'm done washing the soap out of my eyes." Prompto hung up the call and quickly finished his shower, once he was done, he tugged his clothes on as fast as he could, draping a towel around his shoulders to quickly join Gladio in his living room.

"Hey Chocobo." Gladio smiled at him as Prompto sat down next to him.

"Hi." Prompto chirped as he started to pat at his hair dry with the towel.

"I know you don't like hearing it, but I really don't like knowing your door goes unlocked when you're alone, what if something happened?" Gladio gently took the towel from Prompto and continued to dry the blond's hair for him.

"I'll be fine Gladdy, I've lived here for a couple of years and it's a pretty safe neighborhood, also I don't _always_ leave it unlocked, I'm just forgetful sometimes." Prompto felt the hands on his head slow to a halt, and a gentle urging from underneath his chin caused Prompto to look up. Gladio's gaze was concerned but a small smile played at his lips.

"I trust your judgment, I just want you to be safe." Prompto could feel his face heat up, he averted his gaze but gave a small nod. "So anyway, go get changed and we'll head out!" Prompto looked back over confused.

"Head out where, and change into what?"

"Anything, and somewhere." Gladio laughed as he pushed Prompto's back gently to urge him off the couch. Prompto made his way into his bedroom casting a suspicious glance to Gladio before shutting his door. Once Prompto had gotten dressed and opened the door to his room he say Gladio standing by the door typing on his phone. Prompto made his way to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"Ready to go Chocobo?" Prompto nodded and they headed out.

 

The pair wandered around the nearby town, looking in shop windows, and chatting lightly. After getting coffee their journey continued in silence, Prompto was trying to figure out what Gladio was planning, the route they were taking was familiar, it was the same route Prompto took to work.

"Are we going to-" just as Prompto was about to ask he looked up to see they had indeed arrived at the bakery. Gladio smiled as he opened the door for Prompto who hesitantly entered. A sudden popping sound and a shower of glitter caused Prompto to leap back bumping against Gladio’s chest. As he recovered from the shock, Prompto started taking in what he was seeing. The bakery was covered in yellow and white streamers, small golden stars hanging from random points in the ceiling, and small images of Chocobos were taped to the wall and table.

"Happy birthday Prompto!" Noctis walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Me?" Prompto returned the hug with a small laugh.

"Of course you." Ignis walked over and gently ran his fingers through Prompto's hair.  
"What did you think this was all about? Surely you could have seen this coming?" Gladio laughed. Noctis finally released Prompto from the hug and Prompto shrugged with a small smile.

"I kind of forgot it was my birthday, so it was a huge surprise!" Prompto laughed, Gladio put his hand on Prompto's head.

"Well as long as it's a surprise that makes you happy." Gladio's rumbling laughter caused Prompto's smile to grow widely.

"Yeah! This is really nice! I love the chocobo decorations!"

Noctis laughed and gave Prompto another quick hug before pulling him to the kitchen by the hand. "Iggy made dinner too, and your boss made the cake!"

Prompto gasped at the sight of a small cake shaped like a chocobo chick with a little 'happy birthday' sign in its beak. "I love it, it's so cute!" Prompto laughed.

"Happy birthday Prompto!" Prompto's boss came bustling out of the back of the kitchen with a huge tray of chocobo puffs.

"Thank you so much! Everything looks so nice!" Prompto beamed, there was a slight pressure on his lower back and he was guided back out of the kitchen to a seat towards the end of the table. Ignis pulled out the chair for him and gestured gracefully.

"Have a seat Dove." His smile was small and warm, and Prompto couldn't help but feel a little bashful.

"T-thanks!" The blond rushed to sit down and Ignis smoothly pushed his chair in. Noctis quickly took the seat to Prompto's right and grinned.

"When did you guys plan all this? I only told Noctis about my birthday a few days ago." Prompto couldn't stop smiling, each time he tried to straighten his face the corners of his lips pulled up.

"Well something like this isn't too hard, but now we know when your birthday is we can start planning for something even bigger next year!" Noctis reached over to hold Prompto's hand as he spoke. Prompto couldn't speak for a moment, all that can from him was useless sputtering.

"Bigger??" Prompto shook his head, "You guys don't need to do anything bigger!"

"Why not Chocobo? It'll be great!"

Prompto shook his head, "I know it's a hassle to have parties and stuff, so it's really not necessary, especially for someone like me, but it's really nice I get to see you all, it's been a while since we've all gotten together." Prompto smiled while looking down at his hands, which was still being gripped by Noctis.

It was then that Ignis entered the room with a large tray, "Dinner is served." He set down a plate of a rice dish in front of everyone before quickly retrieving a few small side dishes from the kitchen. Prompto was curiously looking at his dish, and as he caught a whiff of the aroma a smile crept across his face.

"Iggy, is this peppery daggerquill rice?" Prompto asked curiously. Ignis gave him a smile.

"Why yes it is, I was informed that you are in favor of spicy dishes, I do hope I made this particular one to your liking, I wasn't sure how spicy you wanted it, the three of us are unaccustomed to spice, and I wasn't sure about your boss, so ours is more mild, of course if it's too spicy for you please let me know.” Once Ignis himself had sat down the group began eating, Prompto was delighted with the first bite as a nice heat took over his taste, it had been a while since he had had food like this.

"Iggy this is so good!" Prompto room another bite, and another, and another.

"Slow down you'll give yourself a stomach ache." Ignis chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, it's not too spicy?" Prompto shook his head as he took another bite.

"No it's perfect!" Prompto smiled. Noctis loomed.over at him curiously.

"How spicy is yours compared to mine?" Prompto shrugged.

"If you want to you can try it Noct, but I don't know how much you like spicy food.” Noctis grinned and leaned over with his fork to nab some of Prompto's rice. Once Noctis had brought the fork to his mouth his expression changed, first it seemed fine, then his eyes grew wide and he spat out the rice into a napkin before chugging down his drink.

"HOW ARE YOU EATING THAT???" Noctis cried out after slamming his cup on the table. Prompto couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude that was so gross!" Prompto was laughing even harder now, Gladio and Ignis both chuckled, and Prompto's boss sat cheerfully observing them, still eating his own dish. It was then that the door jingled from behind Prompto who glanced over, stopping mid-laugh before bolting up from his seat into Cindy’s arms.

"Hey Sugar!" Cindy’s familiar voice washed over him. Prompto could feel tears burning in his eyes, they texted and called each other all the time, but she was _here_. Prompto squeezed on to her as much as he could, her scent was exactly how he remembered, motor oil and dessert dirt, with the faint hint of the cigarettes her grandfather favored, "Happy Birthday Prompto." Hearing those words are what made the tears trickle down Prompto's cheeks. Cindy gently detached the other blond from her gently taking his face into her hands wiping away the tears. "What's wrong honey?" Prompto sniffled and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy." Prompto's voice cracked on the last word and he clung back on to Cindy burying his face into her shoulder.

"Sorry boys, this one's always been a handful." Cindy gentle rubbed Prompto's back as he continued to cling on. "Nice to meet you all officially."

"The pleasure is entirely ours, I am Ignis, the tall tattooed gentlemen is Gladiolus."

"Just call me Gladio." Gladio cut in.

"And I'm Noctis."

"Wow, your names sound so regal, I'm Cindy, though I reckon y'all know that."

"Do come in and have a seat, there's plenty of food left if you'd like some, we're having daggerquill rice." Ignis pulled out the empty chair next to Prompto's left.

Prompto mostly detached himself from Cindy, though continued to cling to her arm as they walked to the table. "Iggy's a really good cook, he even went through the trouble to make mine spicy even though they all don't like spicy."

"Oh really? Then I'll have to try some of the spicy one if it's got _your_ stamp of approval. Oh Alfred, I didn't see you there, how have you been?" Cindy smiled at Prompto's boss, who chortled and waved.

"So nice to see you, it's been so long since you last came to the city!"

"I reckon I should come here more often, everything's so excitin'!" Cindy laughed. "But it's hard to take time off from the garage."

"How is your grandfather?"

As Cindy chatted cheerfully with his boss Prompto gently detached himself from her arm as he looked around, the other three had disappeared, Prompto looked around in confusion before getting up and walking into the kitchen. The three men stood huddled near a far counter deep in a hushed conversation, which Prompto couldn't make out, he didn't want them to think he was eavesdropping but he needed to speak up.

"Uh, guys?" Prompto nervously peeped, the trio went rigid, "d-don't worry, I couldn't hear anything you were talking about if that's what you're worried about. I was just wondering if I could get a plate for Cindy?"

Ignis swept over to him with a warm smile, "Of course you can Dove, why don't you go back out and I'll bring it." Ignis lightly traced the back of his finger down Prompto's cheek, the blond flushed lightly and nodded before making his way back out. Cindy was still chatting with his boss so Prompto just scooted his chair closer to hers and sat back down.

"Hey hun, everything okay?" Cindy smiled at him and Prompto couldn't help but mirror it.

"Everything's great, Iggy's going to bring you out some food, though I think I interrupted an important conversation between them." Prompto suddenly felt a warm hand on his head.

"You didn't interrupt anything Chocobo." Prompto looked up to see Gladio and Noctis standing by his chair.

"Chocobo?" Cindy questioned, Prompto could feel his face heat up a little.

"Y-yeah, he got it from my online name." Prompto gave a little smile.

"Well if that ain’t the cutest darn thing, and I can see they've understood your love of the birds themselves." Cindy laughed as she waved at the decorations, Prompto smiled even more and nodded.

"Sorry for the wait Cindy, here is your plate, I hope it suits your tastes." Ignis had quietly approached and gently placed the dish on the table in front of her.

"Oh my, do you work at a restaurant, this looks beautiful!" Cindy took out her phone and snapped a picture of the dish, before taking a bite, "let me correct myself, do you _have_ your own restaurant? This tastes amazing!" She laughed

"I am pleased to hear you enjoy it." Ignis smiled before making his way back to his own seat, Gladio gave Prompto another pat on the head before doing the same, but Noctis instead grabbed his chair and brought it closer to the other side of Prompto before taking a seat.

"So, I heard you and Prom have been friends for a long time, what we he like when he was younger?" Noctis asked, Prompto nearly choked as he was taking a sip of water.

"Hmm... Quiet? Prompto didn't really have a lot of friends at the school we went to." Cindy said thoughtfully

"Cindy..." Prompto whined in a hushed voice.

"Well it’s the truth! You didn't. But he was the cutest thing, like a scared chocochick in a pumpkin patch, so I _had_ to talk to him!" Prompto felt a blush in his cheeks, and he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone.

"Don't worry you're probably even cuter now." Noctis said this low enough of only Prompto to hear, the flustered blind let out a small sound and covered his face in embarrassment.

"Well anyway it's good to know he's made a group of friends out here, now I can worry less about him." Prompto shot a small smile to Cindy who was looking at him warmly. "That being said, if you hurt him I'll make my way here and-"

"Thank you Cindy, I think they have the point." Prompto quickly cut in.

"There's fire in this one, I like her, she reminds me of Iris." Gladio laughed. Cindy looked to Prompto questioningly so he leaned in and spoke softly.

"His little sister." Cindy nodded in confirmation.

The group continued chatting over the meal, once everyone had finished eating Ignis stood up, "Well if we're all finished up I think it's time to serve the cake."

"I agree, let me help you with this dishes!" Cindy made to get up but Prompto quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do it, you're probably exhausted from travelling such a long way."

"I agree with Prompto, you shouldn't be the one to do a thing, but neither should he, Noctis please grab the dishes." Ignis cast a glance to Noctis who stuck his tongue out at him as he stood up and grabbed the plates before the two retreated into the kitchen.

"So, Gladio, you and the other two, you guys are popular online right? Do you get a lot of people who recognize you when you're out and about?"

"Ah, knowledgeable this one,” Gladio chuckled, “Yeah, sometimes people will approach me to say they really like my videos and stuff like that."

"What about enemies, do anyone have it out for ya?"

"Cindy!" Prompto shot her a look and she shrugged.

"What? I don't want you getting attacked by a crazed fan, or someone who’s mad at them, just for hanging out with them." Gladio laughed again.

"I really like this one. No, none of us have gotten into any kind of trouble like that." Cindy raised an eyebrow and cast a glance to Prompto who was looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't look at me like that, I just wanna know you're going to be safe around them is all." Prompto huffed and leaned his head on her shoulder. He caught the eye of Gladio across the table who gave him a wink, and Prompto could feel his face heat up a bit. Suddenly the lights went out and Ignis walked slowly out of the kitchen with Noctis, the pair holding the chocobo cake he had seen earlier, a few small candles surrounding the chocochick. It was then they all began singing, Prompto didn't know what to do, he felt excited and happy, but also very uncomfortable, what were people even supposed to _do_ when they were being sung at? As they sang Cindy slid her arm across Prompto's shoulder and bumped her head against his, causing him to smile. When the song had been finished, they all clapped and Prompto blew out his candles. Prompto held onto his wish in his heart swearing to never say it out loud so it would come true, though he of anyone should know now that wishing never works.

"You should open my present first." Noctis had sat back down next to Prompto and put a wrapped box on the table as he tried to scoot even closer to Prompto.

"Present??" Prompto looked around wildly to see if anyone else found the idea of someone giving him a present as crazy as he did, but then he noticed small parcels in front of both Gladio and Ignis.

"B-but I-"

"Don't question it hun, it's your birthday, people get presents on their birthday." Prompto looked at Cindy before reaching out and taking the box. Prompto began unwrapping it as delicately as he could, when he saw the box beneath the wrapping he let out a small gasp. A new pair of camera lenses, Prompto wasn't sure if they would work with his old camera, but if they didn’t it gave him good incentive to save up for a new one. Prompto put the box on the table before turning towards Noctis and giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." Prompto spoke into Noctis' shoulder, he felt slender fingers slide through his hair. Prompto gently pulled away from Noctis with a small smile on his lips.

"You can open mine if you like, or Gladiolus'." Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose as his eyes darted away, Prompto could have sworn he saw a blush on those sinfully sharp cheekbones, and Prompto smiled.

"Okay then I'll open yours next Iggy." Prompto stood up and walked beside Ignis and gent took the package from him and unwrapped it with the same care he gave Noctis' gift. Prompto nearly squealed when he saw the gift, a wristband similar to the one he wore, but instead of one Chocobo, there were four of them embroidered on it.

"Iggy did you make this??" Prompto looked at the stitchwork in awe.

"I apologize if it's not what you expected." Prompto threw his arms around Ignis' shoulders.

"Thank you so so much, I'll always treasure it!"

"I’m glad you seem to enjoy it." Ignis chuckled.

"Next is mine, it's also handmade, but don't get too excited it's more of a rush job than anything because _someone_ forgot to tell me this event was your birthday party until yesterday." Gladio's gaze shot towards Noctis who shrugged. Prompto took the package from Gladio and gave it just as much care into unwrapping it as had with the other gifts. Prompto was a little confused when the wrapping revealed a small spiral bound notepad. Gladio reached over and opened it to reveal nearly all of the pages filled with messy doodles and bunched up scrawl. But Prompto started reading some of them, _good for one shopping day_ , _good for a movie night_ , _good for a game night_ , ect. Prompto could stop the smile that crept across his face as he let out a small chuckle.

"That's right Chocobo, it's a coupon book!" Gladio gave jazz hands at the 'big reveal'. "If you ever wanna hang out but you're not sure how to ask, just go ahead and send me a picture of one if these and I'll be over as soon as I can." Prompto smiled as he looked through the book, Gladio said he didn't have much time, but making this must have taken hours. Prompto gave Gladio a hug, he was delighted to feel the warmth as Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist.

"Thank you _so much_."

"Happy birthday Chocobo."

Regretfully the hug had to end and Prompto retreated back to his seat with his newfound spoils.  
"Sorry I couldn't get you anything Sugar." Prompto shook his head.

"You being here is better than the best present you could have given me."

 

The group chatted casually for a while, until the cake was served by Ignis, and although it made Prompto sad that they had to cut the chocochick up, he didn't regret it once he got a taste of it.  
"You really did such a good job on this boss! This is so good!" Prompto shoved fork full after fork full of cake into his mouth.

"Slow down or you'll make yourself sick." Cindy scolded but Prompto didn't stop until his cake was done.

"Everything was so good!" Prompto smiled and leaned his head on Cindy’s shoulder, again before he felt something warm on his opposite knee, he cast a glance over to see Noctis' elegant hand rested on his leg. Curiously his gaze crept up until it was captured by the intense blue that was Noctis' gaze. But before he could say anything Ignis stood up and began gathering dishes.

"Iggy, you're not going to be cleaning it all up on your own are you?" Prompto made to stand up but Noctis had bent closer and pushed him into his seat by the shoulder, and thigh.  
"Well that was the plan yes, you relax, it's your birthday." Ignis gave him a warm smile, but Prompto couldn't just sit back while this was happening, he tried to stand up again Noctis still resisting it, but Prompto did his best to push through and grab some of the plates to take to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if you know how to use a power washer, it's similar to a dishwasher, just a lot faster." Prompto rinsed off all the grime from the dishes and filled the washer under the observant eye of Ignis. Prompto pulled down the top mechanism and pressed a few buttons until he heard the water sloshing around inside.

"We should probably split up the cake so everyone can take some home!" Prompto quickly grabbed some pastry boxes and brought them to the table.

"What are those for Prom?" Noctis stood beside him and rested his chin on Prompto's shoulder.   
"Well, I was going to divide the leftover treats so everyone can take some home." Prompto began cutting the cake in equal pieces and began putting them into boxes.

"Prom, how come there's only five boxes?"

"Oh, I don't need any to take home." Prompto said simply.

"No, no, you take the box,” Prompto’s boss had entered the kitchen and walked towards them, “I don't need to take any, but can I trust you to lock up? I'm afraid I need to leave." He handed Prompto a keyring, and Prompto nodded as he took the keys.

"Thank you for everything boss!" Prompto grinned, and the portly man gave him a warm smile.

"Happy Birthday Prompto, I'll see you tomorrow."

After all the farewells Prompto's boss left, and Prompto quickly busied himself with gathering all the decorations as carefully as he could.

"Prom, you don't have to treat every image like it's important some of these we printed out this morning." Noctis laughed at him but Prompto shook his head.

"You guys put so much effort into them, so I don't want to be rough." Prompto placed the pile of decorations on the table before bustling off to grab a broom and he started sweeping up.

"Chocobo, sit down, let us take care of this stuff. Catch up with Cindy." Gladio had taken the broom from Prompto who pouted slightly before sitting back down next to Cindy as the others cleaned up the place.

"So how did you know to come today?" Prompto was sitting sideways in his chair so he could look at Cindy, she laughed and did the same thing causing their knees to touch.

"Noctis called me, said he stole the number out of your phone when you weren't looking."

"That sounds like something he would do, must have been when I was showing him something on my phone." Prompto chuckled. "You're staying at my place right? I have a lot to tell you." Prompto held out his hand which Cindy took and gave a small squeeze.

"I sure hope I am, because if I'm not I don't know where I'm staying." The pair chuckled lightly.

"I’m going to check up on them, make sure it's going fine." Prompto stood up and looked around the bakery, the main area seemed tidy, only thing left to do was set up the chairs. So Prompto wandered into the kitchen to once again find the trio in a hushed conversation.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you again, I was just wondering how the cleaning was going." Prompto started fidgeting with his hands. _What was so important that they needed to run off for secret conversations, did he do something wrong, were they having a bad time? It's okay if they were, it was almost over, it was almost done_. "Sorry if this all kept you guys from something important, you didn't have to- I mean not saying I'm ungrateful, I had a lot of fun, and I don't even know how to begin thanking you guys but-" Prompto's words were stopped by Noctis' fingers which had been gently placed on his lips.

"There's nothing more important right now. We were just talking about how cute you are, and how jealous we are of Cindy because you've been clinging to her all night."

"Noctis, don't just say that!" Ignis sputtered out in an unusually clumsy way, his cheeks lightly dusted pink, Gladio laughed and Prompto could feel his face burning. Noctis brought his face even closer, not moving his hand from Prompto's mouth, until his lips pressed against the back of his own fingers.

"Noct!" Ignis scolded, as the dark haired boy gave him a wink before turning around.  
"Calm down specs, I didn't do it for real."

Prompto's face was burning and he was having a hard time spitting words out. Gladio let out a small chuckle and walked around the bickering Ignis and Noctis to approach Prompto.

"We should get going soon huh Chocobo?" Prompto nodded hesitantly, still not trusting himself to speak. Gladio smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead which seemed to catch the attention of the other two.

"No fair I want to kiss him too!" Noctis rushed over to give Prompto a kiss on the cheek, and Ignis gracefully wandered over and pressed his lips to the top of Prompto's head.  
Prompto couldn't say words, instead a small squeak came from him as he pointed towards the door to the kitchen.

"Oh dear, Cindy, I do hope you forgive us. I hope you don't think any less of us through our uncouth behaviours." Prompto felt his face burning up even more.

"Can you all get out of the kitchen I need to do a final inspection before we leave." Prompto finally managed to pipe out, his face was still hot. The others made their way out with little complaint and Prompto stood still for a couple of seconds trying to regain his composure, finally he managed to slap his cheeks to perk himself up, and he began his tidying up and inspection of the kitchen. When Prompto made his way back out into the main area of the bakery all the tables and had already been set back to where they normally stayed, the group standing by the door chatting cheerfully.

"Ready to go sugar?" Cindy smiled at Prompto when she saw him approach them, he nodded.

"I just need to lock the door when we leave, but other than that I'm all set."

The group made their way out the door and Prompto quickly locked up and shoved the keys in his pocket with a small shiver, the autumn breeze catching him off guard.

"Cold?" Noctis asked as he stepped closer to Prompto.

"Just a little, I should have thought to bring an actual jacket with me, who knew it got cold in the fall!" Prompto laughed, but shivered again as another breeze rolled through, suddenly Prompto's shoulders were covered in warmth as Noctis draped his hoodie around Prompto's shoulders. "But-"

"Just take it for now, we have a car so I'll be fine, but you two need to walk back... though I wish I could be with you longer." Noctis chuckled. Luckily it was dark because Prompto was sure his face had turned pink again.

"It would be nice, but you guys gotta get home, I bet you have a busy day tomorrow, but don't worry you can message me whenever you want," Prompto grinned, "and next time you're free we can hang out again." Noctis let out a small groan.

"But that seems so far away from now." Prompto let out a small laugh and gave him another hug before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Before Noctis could react Prompto rushed over to Ignis, then to Gladio to do the same thing, though due to the height difference he had to hop upwards a little in the process.

"I'll see you soon!" Prompto called out as he grabbed Cindy’s hand and began walking away.  
"Pleasure meeting y'all!" Cindy called back to the trio as Prompto continued to drag her away.  
The walk to Prompto's apartment didn't take long, but the blond was grateful for the warm hoodie Noctis had lent him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [my tumblr for my fan content ](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i ceaselessly scream into the void](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto and gladio have a date, then prompto has a bad day and gladio's there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post sooner but then i spent 3 days playing kingdom hearts and crying
> 
> this is so much gladio fluff

The pair reached Prompto’s apartment, and as Prompto closed the door behind him he noticed Cindy giving him a pointed look. Prompto felt his face heat up as a small smile crept across his lips.

“So, three of them, huh?”

"Yeah, I guess... I really like them, all of them, I don't know, they're all such amazing people." Prompto walked over to his couch and slumped down into it.

"They seem really nice." Cindy sat down next to him with a smile. "When you first told me I was worried, they're so popular online, I thought maybe they'd be full of themselves, but they seem to really care for you." Prompto smiled at his hands until Cindy hooked an arm around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a hug, "you're doing so well for yourself I'm so proud of you." Prompto chuckled as he returned the hug. Cindy pushed back lightly with smirk, "Now for the nitty gritty, when y'all do it, do y'all do it, ya know, together?" Prompto immediately felt heat rush to his face.

"Cin!" Prompto gave her a gentle shove, and she began giggling, he was jittery He hadn't thought about that, well he had, but _that_ was besides the point, "I haven't gone that far, with any of them, I haven't even kissed Gladio yet." Cindy booed.

"You're boring, I wanted me some nasty details!" Prompto groaned before shooting her a grin, Cindy continued to laugh.

 

After chatting some more, Prompto and Cindy curled up under the covers in Prompto's bed with the lights off. Cindy’s low voice broke through the silence, "Hey Prom?" Prompto gave an affirmative hum. "I'm really happy for you, you seem to really like these boys, it's nice seeing you out of your shell."

"I do really like them... I'm just... worried.”

“About what?”

“I’m worried I'll just wake up and it will have all been a dream, that I'd still be that fat, depressed kid I used to be." Cindy found Prompto's hand and gave it a squeeze. Prompto let out an unsteady breath, "Sure I lost weight, but the marks on my skin are still there, they're all so gorgeous and amazing and accomplished people, I just don't understand how they like someone like me, what if they see those marks and realize they really _don’t_ like me?" Cindy’s grip grew stronger.  
"Prompto," her voice was stern, "just because they have all those people who follow them online don't mean they're better than you, and you're cute as a button, anyone who gets you would be lucky. Sure they're all tall, well toned gorgeous beasts-"

"Cindy!" Prompto laughed.

"I know, I know, I was only lookin' they're all yours, you selfish little..." Cindy prodded Prompto’s sides who began giggling.

"Cindy stop, I can't breathe!" Prompto laughed.

"Fine, I'll go easy on you, _this_ time." Cindy huffed before dropping herself back on the bed. The pair laid in silence for a bit, both catching their breaths.

"Prom, being serious now, if any one of them hurts or upsets you I want you to tell me right away, I'll come down and teach them a thing or two y'all city folk don't know." Prompto chuckled lightly.

"I promise."

 

The next morning Prompto took Cindy to the long distance bus terminal, trying and failing to hold back his tears.  
"Aw, Prom don't cry, we'll see eachother again soon." Prompto sniffled and wiped away the falling tears before he tightly hugged her.

"I wish you didn't live so far away." Prompto mumbled as she rubbed him on the back, and smoothed down the back of his hair.

"Well there's always room for you in Hammerhead!" Prompto nodded before letting her go and waving her off as she boarded her bus.

Prompto sent a quick text to the boys as he made his way to work.

Prompto smiled at the stream of texts that came in. It would be nice to see her more often, despite them texting almost everyday there was something nice about the closeness he felt when he was with her in person.

  


  
******  


The next week went by normally, Prompto had a few encounters with the creep from the con, but pleasantly a couple encounters with both Gladio and Noctis who stopped by his work. One Friday night on the way home from work Prompto received a text from Gladio.

After getting home from work one Saturday Prompto waited excitedly as he checked the time on his phone every couple of minutes, waiting impatiently until 1 o'clock rolled around. It was about 1:15 when a loud knock came from his front door, Prompto shot up off the couch in excitement, dashing to the door, and swinging it open to reveal a grinning Gladio.

"Hey Chocobo, ready to go?" Prompto nodded excitedly shutting and locking his door, before excitedly following Gladio out from the apartment complex to a motorcycle.

"Sorry I don't have the car, Iggy needed it today, and since the place we're going is not too far from here, I thought we could take my bike."

"Don't apologize, you did good Big Guy. It must be so awesome going anywhere on this."

Gladio laughed before handing him a helmet, "You'll just have to find out for yourself." The large man swung his leg over the bike settling down before patting the seat behind him. Prompto shoved the helmet on his head and clambered onto the bike behind Gladio, who put on his own helmet. "All settled in? Hand on tight to me."

Prompto slid his arms around Gladio's waist, he could feel his heart pounding in his throat, Prompto almost jumped when the bike roared to life. Once they started moving the sensation was beyond anything Prompto expected. The feeling of the wind whipping around him, the warmth of Gladio, the aggressive sound of the engine, and the smudgy scenery as everything seemed to melt away. It was almost therapeutic. It didn't take too long before they had reached their destination, Gladio parked the bike and hopped off smoothly. _Gods he looked so cool_. Prompto tried to follow suit but found himself stumbling off the bike, Gladio managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"S-sorry! My legs are-" Gladio laughed and brought Prompto to stand up straight.

"You don't have to apologize Chocobo, you did better than my first time on a motorcycle!"

"I did?" Prompto tilted his head with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I threw up the first time I went on one!" Gladio laughed and Prompto couldn't help the small smile that took his lips. Prompto let go of Gladio who let his own arms fall just a bit so Prompto could take a few experimental steps, which were a little shaky but nothing Prompto couldn't handle. Prompto straightened up to finally look around, there was a park across the street, and the building Gladio brought him to was... a shooting range?

"We're going there?" Prompto pointed at the building.   
Gladio gave him an excited grin, "Wanna see if the shots you take with a gun are as good at the shots you take with a camera?"

"I guess we'll have to find out, now won't we?" Prompto grinned back.

When the pair had walked into the building Prompto was overwhelmed by the scent of gunpowder, Gladio cheerfully walked up to the counter and started talking cheerfully with the tattooed woman there. Prompto curiously peeked around the area, there were many guns and photos mounted on the wall, the ones that caught his eye were from a long time ago. King Regis stood with some of the Kingsglaive in front of the castle, a small raven haired boy in front of him. Prompto stared at the picture, that boy looked so familiar, and why was he with the king?

"Prom! We need your I.D. she doesn't believe me when I say you're over 18!"

"Not only am I over 18, I just turned 19!" Prompto padded over to the counter with a grin and handed over his I.D. The woman checked it and handed it back to him.

"I was just wondering, who's the boy in the picture with the King?" The woman gawked at him.

"You don't know?? That's the missing crown Prince!"   
Prompto’s jaw dropped. "Missing Prince??" He looked back in the direction of the picture.

"Yeah, no one really knows what happened except for the King and the Kingsglaive that were there, but when they were on their way to visit the royal family in Tenebrae they were attacked by a daemon which injured the Prince. They made it to Tenebrae _but_ a few days later the castle was attacked, and in that mess the Prince went missing, like, _poof_. Completely gone, without a trace. But I guess you would be around the same age as the Prince, it's not too surprising you don't know it. No one talks about it because it's been so many years, everyone thinks the Prince died, personally I think everyone’s been brainwashed to forget about the prince, there’s no other explanation, no one seems to remember anything about him. That's one of the very few photos that exist as proof the Prince ever existed."

"Woah, that's a super intense story." Prompto let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well now you're all worked up on urban legends, let's go shoot things, thanks Bethany." Gladio nodded in the direction of the woman who gave a small wave. As the pair made their way into the shooting range Prompto was able to ponder the story in excitement for a few moments before Gladio started handing him items, such as eye protectors, muffling ear covers, and an _actual freaking gun_. After ensuring Prompto had put on his protective gear he began giving him a rundown on how to shoot.

"You need to brace yourself, there's going to be a kick back and that could send a skinny thing like you flying back.” Prompto nodded and braced his feet as Gladio had instructed, and let his arms follow the movement and placement, holding the gun Gladio adjusted him to.

"Ok prom, brace yourself, and _shoot_."

Prompto pulled the trigger, he felt a rush of excitement as he felt the wave of energy which went from the gun through his arm as the bullet raced from the barrel.

"Nice one Prom!" Gladio gave his shoulder a gentle pat, but Prompto’s eyes were locked on the target, where his bullet had the barely graced the edge of the bulls eye.

"I wanna try again." Prompto quickly got back into position, Gladio tweaked him a lot less before standing back, Prompto let out a breath before shooting again this time hitting the bullseye head on.

"Have you done this before??" Gladio sounded impressed.

Prompto flashed him a grin and shook his head. "I guess I'm just a natural."

"You must be, go ahead and empty that clip, I want to see what you can do." Gladio gave him a grin, and Prompto grinned back, feeling up for the challenge. Prompto shot the gun a few more times until no more bullets came out, and Gladio flipped a switch which caused the target paper to be reeled in to them. As the paper came in Gladio let out a whistle. The paper target had a sizable hole over the area where the bullseye previously was.

"You really are a natural, and I thought I was going to impress you with my shooting skills. Well done Chocobo." Gladio ruffled Prompto's hair.

"I guess I have a lot of practice." Prompto grinned miming a camera.

"You sure do, I think you should keep this, in commemoration." Prompto grinned as he took up the now rolled up paper from Gladio.

"Gladiolus?" A tall rugged man approached the pair.

"Cor, didn't think I'd see you today." Hearing that name caused Prompto's ear to perk up.

"Same for me, you've been rather elusive as of late, I trust you're holding up well?"

"Same as usual, Iggy has been on my back about a few things and Noct's a pain in the ass." Cor laughed at Gladio's remarks before noticing Prompto.

"I didn't realize you had company, nice to meet you I'm-" Everything clicked in his mind and Prompto felt his heart leap.

"You're Cor the Immortal aren't you??" His voice was louder than he had meant and Prompto quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry Sir, but I've heard a lot about you, what you've done for the kingdom, thank you for your work." Prompto could feel his face heating up as he began rambling. Gladio let out a laugh as he put a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you, er..." Cor looked to Gladio with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Prompto," Gladio shoved the small blond forward a bit, "He's an online personality, that Iggy, Noct, and I met at that conference we went to a while back."

"Yes, I'm P-Prompto Sir!" Prompto's body was rigid but he was vibrating in excitement.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Prompto." Cor the Immortal held out a large calloused hand which Prompto shook excitedly.

"I should be the one saying that, you've been such an inspiration to me. It's really an honor to meet the head of the Kingsglaive, well, meet any Kingsglaive! I really admire the dedication you guys have! Growing up I thought it would be the coolest to be in the Kingsglaive! But I'm meeting one! I'm meeting Cor the Immortal!" For let out a laugh and Prompto realized how long he had been shaking his hand, he nearly lept back.

"First time meeting a soldier, huh?" Prompto seemed to miss the tiniest smirk on The Immortal’s face.

"He gets excited easily, but he's a good kid, and a natural sharpshooter, Prom show him your target." Gladio nudged him a little.

"I'm sure Cor the Immortal doesn't want to see the attempts of a newbie!" Prompto laughed, but Gladio took the rolled up paper from Prompto and unfurled it.

"This was only his first time shooting, this mark here was the first bullet, but as you can see, he got the hang of it quickly." Cor's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"First time?" He looked at Prompto who nodded, "impressive, I'm sure of you ever wish to join the royal force they could use someone like you, and who knows, maybe you'll end up in the Kingsglaive." Prompto grinned and looked at Gladio who was glaring at Cor. "Well, I need to go, but I'll be in touch Gladiolus, and it was nice to meet you Prompto."

"The pleasure was mine!" Prompto chirped with a wave as Cor began walking away.

"So. Cor the Immortal?" Gladio snickered, and Prompto could feel his cheeks go red.

"What? He's really cool, and a really good fighter and- wait, how do you know Cor the Immortal??" Prompto spun around to give Gladio an inquisitive look.

"Family friend." Gladio said flatly, and Prompto raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow I don't believe you, but I don't know enough about your family to dispute it." Gladio smiled and gave him a shrug.

"Still, I got to meet Cor the Immortal, _me_!" Prompto gave an excited hop with a small fist pump.

"You really like him eh? Who knows maybe we'll run into him again sometime." Gladio chuckled.

"That would be so cool." Prompto sighed.

 

The pair spent the next couple hours shooting, trying to outdo each other, and making patterns in the targets. Prompto was in the middle of shooting a heart shape into the paper, when Gladio looked at his phone and dashed out the door, Prompto finished shooting and waited patiently until Gladio made his way back into the range.

"Sorry Chocobo, something came up, I'm going to have to take you home now." Gladio looked bummed, and Prompto felt a small drop in the pit of his stomach, he really wanted to spend more time with Gladio…

"That's fine some things can't be helped!" Prompto flipped the switch that brought the target sheet forward, he grinned upon seeing the heart shape he managed to outline. "Here Big Guy, I made this for you." Prompto handed the sheet to him and Gladio laughed as he took it.

"How thoughtful,” Gladio smirked, before tilting his head towards the exit, “now come on, let's get going." Prompto nodded as he followed Gladio out clutching onto his first target sheet.

The ride home was less exciting than the way there because Prompto couldn't help but feel bummed about the day ending a little early. When they arrived at Prompto's apartment Gladio helped him off the bike, and gave him a hug. Prompto clung onto him momentarily before letting him go. Gladio sighed and leaned against his bike giving Prompto a warm smile.

"I hate to leave, but duty calls." Gladio chuckled before looking towards the street.   
Prompto took in a breath, the sight before him was radiant. The warm colors of dusk framed Gladio dramatically, along with the city skyline, Prompto quickly pulled out his phone to take a couple pictures. Gladio must have noticed because he began laughing.

"Show me," Gladio stepped forward and Prompto hesitantly handed him his phone, "You have quite the eye Chocobo, send these to me." Prompto nodded as he took his phone back. Gladio leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "I really gotta go, but we should do this again."

"Definitely! Now go! Your people need you!" Prompto laughed as he shoved at Gladio.

The bike roared to life and Prompto waved him off, as the bike vanished around the corner.  
Prompto climbed to his apartment, letting out a sigh as he closed to door behind him, before slumping onto the couch.

Sure Gladio was a busy guy, they all were, and he knew that, and he knew he shouldn't feel the way he was feeling. Gladio didn't want to go, just as much as Prompto didn't want him to leave. So why, why, why, _why_ did he feel so sad? Prompto felt the all too familiar prickling in his face that came with the threat if tears. _Stupid_. He was being so stupid.

"The least he could have done is kiss me." Prompto mumbled as brought his fingers to his mouth, absentmindedly tracing his lips. _When had he gotten so selfish?_

The kwehing of his phone brought him out of his daze and he felt his heart leap when he saw the name on the phone. "Hey Gladdy, I thought you had a thing?"

" _I do, but I have a little bit before it starts, I still feel bad about having to leave early._ "   
Prompto forced out a laugh, "Why? You're a busy guy, I know that, very desirable."  
" _Desirable huh?_ " Prompto could hear the smile in Gladio's voice.

" _Very_. But since you left you'll have to make it up to me!" Prompto chimed.

" _You better make me work for it._ " Gladio's rumbling chuckle managed to bring a genuine smile to Prompto's lips.  
"I'm not that easy you know."  
" _Oh yeah, I know._ " Prompto couldn't think of a response fast enough causing Gladio to laugh, Prompto heard a voice in the background that seemed to be calling Gladio's name.

"Sounds like you gotta go huh?" Prompto sighed lightly.

" _Sounds like it_ ," Gladio let out a breath into the phone, " _I wish I could've gotten to spend more time with you, there just aren't enough hours in a day…_ "

"That sounds like something Iggy would say." Prompto chuckled into the phone. "Hurry before you get in trouble."

" _Yeah. I know. See you soon?_ "

"You know where to find me." The pair shared a final goodbye before hanging up. Prompto sighed again, he wanted to be close to Gladio, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the warm hug Gladio had given him, and the small peck on his cheek. Prompto wanted to be wrapped in those arms once more, but this time he wanted to be held by them for forever. His phone chimed, it was a text from Gladio, all it had was a sticker of a Chocobo crying, Prompto couldn't help but chuckle before texting back.

Prompto couldn't help but laugh.

Prompto let out another bout of laughter, "what a dork." He mumbled with a smile on his lips.

  


  
******  


Before he knew it, a week has passed since his date with Gladio, then two. The weather had grown colder, and almost all of the leaves had fallen from the trees. The days went by lazily for Prompto, work was fine, going to his favorite local coffee shop was fine, everything was fine. But Prompto wasn't feeling it. Prompto could feel that oh so familiar dark cloud of emotions easing it's way back into his life. He had barely heard anything from the guys beyond the occasional text or call, Cindy was busy, and nothing seemed to be interesting him. More than once Prompto found himself laying on his couch in an apathetic haze with the TV on and his eyes glued to the ceiling, because everything was boring or bad, or boring _and_ bad.

On a particularly boring afternoon, with gloomy looking weather Prompto found himself at work not doing much of anything. Because of the weather not many people were coming in, and Prompto was utterly bored, he was leaning on the counter flipping through pictures on his phone before hearing the familiar mingling or the bakery door. Slowly Prompto put his phone away and looked up, and it took everything in him not to groan. Of all days, of all moods, it had to be _him_??

"Good afternoon Prompto, you're looking cute as ever." Prompto fought everything in him not to react.

"What can I get you?" Prompto’s voice was flat, and he kept his gaze locked on a point just beyond the guy’s shoulder.

"Go out with me, I'll show you a great time."

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid that's not something I can give you. Would you perhaps care for a pastry or cake?"

"Come on, no one's here, you don't have to be formal with me, we're _friends_." Somehow this guys managed to make the idea friends sound disgusting. "We both know what's going on here, you're too shy, but I'm perfect for you. No one else is going to want you, it's not like there's a waiting line for you. Just give in."   
Prompto wanted to punch him, but instead he held his place clenching his fists, "If you're not buying anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

" _Prom_ relax." Prompto felt a disgusted shiver run down his spine.

"If you're not buying something I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Feisty, fine I'll have your Chocobo puff." Prompto made to get a Chocobo puff from the display case.

"That's not the one I meant." Prompto shot him a glare but the other's gaze was unwavering, Prompto grabbed the pastry from the case and put it into a small box before putting it on the counter.

"5 gil please." Prompto didn't look away, keeping his glare as cold as he could. The guy held out a bill which Prompto tried to take, but before he could grab it his wrist was grabbed and he was wrenched forward causing him to sharply hit his hip against the counter.

"Just say yes, I'm the only one who could make you happy." Prompto's face was roughly taken so that he looked forward. "You’re rude, but it's part of your charm." The guy licked his own lips and Prompto tried to pull himself back causing the other guy to hold even tighter.

"Prompto?" Like a savior sent by the gods, Prompto's boss called out to him from the kitchen. The guy released Prompto quickly, causing the blond to stumble backwards, hitting the back of his head against the wall, stars to erupting in his vision, as the jingle of the door signaled the departure of the creep. Prompto pulled himself off the ground shaking slightly as he peered into the kitchen.

"Y-yeah Boss?" He did everything he could to keep his voice even.

"Let's close up a little early, I don't think we're going to get many more people today."

"Yes sir, I'll lock the door and clear up out here." Prompto dashed to the front door and locked it before going through his usual clean up duties as fast as he could, before wasting no time in rushing home.

 

Prompto was tired, he just wanted to be alone and sleep, or cry, or sleep _and_ cry. Scratch that he didn't want to be alone. No wait he did, well not _want_ but what was the point in bothering anyone. _They'd probably just get mad, or annoyed, even if it didn't look like they were, they would probably be, so it wouldn't be good to bug anyone_. Prompto felt a tear escape his eye which he roughly rubbed away. _Great he was crying, there was no need to be crying, this was stupid why was he crying_. Prompto pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes with enough pressure to see small white lights, at least the tears had stopped. He let out a sigh and fell onto his bed staring at the ceiling, eventually he grabbed his phone and turned on the the song he always listened to in times like this. While the song sounded sad it always seemed to calm Prompto down when he got into a mood like this, which was helpful. While humming along he shared the song on to Chirper for the what felt like thousandth time.

Prompto laid his phone down with the song playing on repeat, his new favorite cover was done by a woman who had the kind of voice that made him want to cry. _Shit, maybe this wasn't the best idea. It would be really nice to be with someone right now. If he asked Noctis to come he might just want to play video games, then wouldn't he get mad when he realized Prompto wasn't excited? He could ask Ignis, but Prompto felt Ignis would probably ask a lot of questions.... Gladio?_ Prompto slipped out of bed to rummage through his desk drawers until he found the small notepad Gladio had given him for his birthday, and flipped through it until he found the note which said ' _good for one night of no questions hang out (cuddling preferred)_ ' Prompto bit at his lip staring at the note before grabbing his phone and texting a picture of it to Gladio, asking ' _Is this still valid?_ '

Almost immediately Prompto got a phone call. In his panic he nearly dropped his phone. It was Gladio, letting out a breath wish the hopes of evening out his voice.

"H-hello?" Prompto hoped his voice sounded normal.

"Hey Chocobo, of course it's still valid, do you want me to come by tonight? I'm finishing up something for work right now but I can be by in a couple of hours."   
Prompto forced out a laugh, "Sounds like you've got your hands full, sorry for bugging you, let's just hang out sometime when you're free." _That sounded fine, right?_

"Prompto," Gladio's voice was firm but not mean, "I will be there in an hour, I promise." Prompto bit his lip feeling tears beginning to form, he didn't trust himself to speak so he gave a small affirmative noise before hanging up to let out a choked sob. _Great. Now Gladio was going to be mad at him, he was going to take one look at Prompto and his tear stained face and just leave, because why shouldn't he? He was supposed to be an adult, but he didn't act like it. In fact he couldn't even live on his own, he was still being majorly supported financially by his adoptive parents._

Prompto spent the next hour either in tears, or anxiously pacing around his apartment. When Gladio arrived Prompto had just stopped another fit of tears, which was apparent on his face, but when he opened the door and let Gladio in he was thankful when the large man didn't start asking him questions. Prompto instead gently took his hand and led him to the couch to have him sit down before going into his room to grab the slip of paper and hand it to the large man who wordlessly accepted it and opened his arms in a silent suggestion.

It might have been the at earnest look on Gladio's face, or the fact that Prompto was simply just tired but he couldn't stop the ugly sob that ripped from his throat as he basically dropped himself into the warm embrace of the other. Even now Gladio didn't make words of comfort or make any sort of sound, he just held Prompto tighter, pulling the smaller blond on top of his lap as he sat further back into the couch letting Prompto's head rest on his shoulder, and the tears continued flowing. Prompto had nagging words in the back of his mind telling him to stop crying, it was stupid, and Gladio probably hated it, if this continued there was no way Gladio would want to hang out again because of it. But Prompto couldn't stop it, it was as if the floodgates had been opened, and there was nothing stopping him until he ran out of tears. Prompto grabbed on to the warm mass that was Gladio as tightly as he could, he could feel the warm hand rubbing slowly up and down along his back. Prompto was feeling light headed, all of the sobbing made it hard for him to breathe, his breathing began picking up pace as he struggled to take a breath, and it was only now that Gladio made a soft shushing sound as his hand continued to travel up and down Prompto's back. Prompto did his best to calm down, and while it took a few shaky tries Prompto managed to get a full breath of air, and it was now Gladio started lowly saying encouraging things. Prompto kept forcing himself to take big deep breaths, and while the tears kept falling he had managed to stop sobbing. This didn't stop Gladio's words of encouragement, but hearing them almost made Prompto want to cry more because he knew they were probably lies, there's no reason for Gladio to be proud of him, he did nothing to earn that pride, and there's no way crying was a "good job", but he was too tired to say or do anything else but hold onto the larger man. Gladio must have noticed Prompto's slackened grip because he scooped his arm underneath his legs and lifted him as easily as if he weighed nothing, which Prompto for a fact knew was not the truth. Gladio walked into the bedroom and sat down on Prompto's bed with the blond still in his lap.

"I think you should change in to you pyjamas okay Chocobo?" Prompto's ears perked up at the nickname, he still really loved it, Prompto nodded into Gladio's chest. "Do you want me to help?" Prompto shook his head no before shakily standing from his lap to grab his pyjamas and walk to the bathroom. When he saw himself he almost couldn't recognize the boy in the reflection, his eyes were red and puffy with blotchy streams down his cheeks, and the imprint of Gladio's tank top on one side of his face, how long had it been? Prompto couldn't bring himself to care, he washed his face and got changed, not bothering to grab his jeans to take them back to his room. As he padded in he saw Gladio laying on his bed an arm already extended for him. Prompto crawled into the bed and snuggled up to the man without hesitation. Gladio pulled him close once more almost completely enveloping the small blond in his arms. Prompto felt a small twitch of his lips as he snuggled in closer.

 

Prompto woke up with warmth surrounding him, he wiggled out of Gladio's grasp just a bit to look at his face. Gladio looked peaceful when he was sleeping, a steady breath coming from him, before he could do anything else he was pulled against the wall of muscle once more as Gladio's arms constricted around him. Gladio mumbled something incoherent in his sleep before pressing a kiss to the top of Prompto's head. The small blond could feel his heart pounding, maybe it hadn't been a kiss maybe he just pressed his chain against his head or maybe-- still seemingly asleep Gladio snuggled in closer to the blond and pressed what was undeniably a kiss to his forehead. Prompto wanted to be excited, it was making his heart pound so loud, and he liked Gladio so much, but he knew that kiss wasn't for him, sure they talked about starting off slow but there was no reason for the three of them to accept someone like him into their relationship, especially not after they'd known and cherished each other for so long. In his sleep Gladio probably thought he was Noctis, they were a similar height after all. Whatever, he wanted to be excited about it, so he was, because Gladio kissed him _twice_. Prompto wanted more, he wanted to press his own lips against the other man's. He wanted to kiss every inch of him really, he wanted to trail kisses along his tattoo, and his scars, he wanted to worship him the way he deserved. All three of them, Prompto wanted to kiss each of them from head to toe, he wanted to bring them pleasure, he wanted to be useful to them, he wanted to _love_ them.  
Prompto felt jittery, he had never felt this way about anyone, or _anything_ , except for maybe photography, and maybe chcobos. Prompto felt himself begin to wiggle in excitement, out of everything in life he never thought he'd _fall in love_!

"Mornin’ Chocobo," Prompto's eyes shot up to beat the warmth of Gladio's gaze.

"Morning." Prompto's voice was tiny as his heart began pounding louder than ever.

"Feeling better?" Gladio's large hand cupped his cheek, his thumb gently tracing the sensitive skin under his eye.

Prompto gave a tiny nod, pressing into the touch of the hand, Gladio chuckled and brought his lips to Prompto's forehead once more. Prompto felt the heat in his face as Gladio smiled at him.  
"Gods you're so cute." Gladio mumbled before pulling Prompto in for a hug, Prompto let out a small involuntary sound but tried his best to reciprocate the hug despite barely being able to reach past Gladio's side. Gladio's hand began combing through Prompto's hair as the larger man slackened his hug.

"I know the note said no questions asked, and I'm not going to ask, but I just want you to know, you can talk to me about anything, and if you're ever feeling like this, you don't need a silly coupon to ask me to come over, I'll be here whenever you need me." Prompto hid his face in Gladio's chest and nodded feeling a couple of tears escape him.

Prompto's phone began ringing, and he whipped his head around, with a sinking feeling in his gut, _what time was it?_ Before Prompto could scramble out of Gladio's grasp to reach for his phone the larger man had already grabbed it to answer.

"Hey boss-man it's Gladio, yeah we met at Prom's birthday. Yeah, good, everything's good, listen, Prom is really not feeling well today, would it be possible for him to get today off? Yeah, he's asleep in the other room. Thank you, you're the best, I'll tell Prom to call you tomorrow, thanks, bye." Gladio hung up the call and put Prompto's phone back where it was. Prompto was staring at him incredulously. "No fighting me on this one, you're taking a break. Now let's go make some chocolate chip pancakes!" Prompto couldn’t fight the grin that overtook his face.

 

Spending the day with Gladio was more than Prompto could have ever hoped for, they watched movies, played some video games, and more than once Prompto took a nap against him, it was all almost like a dream. By the time the sun went down Prompto started feeling a coil of guilt settle into his stomach, he was having so much fun being with Gladio, but what if Gladio felt obligated to be there with him? What if he was having a horrible time and he actually really wanted to leave. He knew that Prompto liked him, what if that was just some sort of added burden? Prompto didn't realise he had been chewing at his bottom lip until a metallic taste had flooded his mouth.

"Hey Chocobo, it's almost dinner time, did you have any preference on food?" Gladio walked back into the living room, when he caught a glance of Prompto his eyebrows furrowed and he walked closer to kneel in front of where the small blond was sitting, slowly he raised his hand to Prompto's chin and gently pulled down his lip with his thumb.

"Prom, what were you thinking about? Your lip's all cut up, and I know you bite at it when something is bothering you." Gladio's voice was stern but not forceful, his hand traveled up to cup Prompto's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I know you're a busy person, and even then I wasted so much of your time..." Prompto couldn't bring himself to look Gladio in the eye. Gladio's other hand cupped prompts other cheek and he pressed their foreheads together.

"Listen to me Prompto. You didn't waste my time, I want to spend time with you. I know you have a hard time understanding it, but I'll say it as many times as you need. You're not a waste of time." Prompto held back a whimper as he bit his lip again and gave a slight nod against Gladio's head.

"Now my little Chocobo, you wanna order pizza for dinner?"

Prompto chuckled at the the nickname and spoke with a little sniffle, "Yeah." Gladio pressed a kiss to each of Prompto's cheeks causing the small blond to giggle.

After dinner Prompto curled himself next to Gladio on the couch letting their shoulders gently touch as they watched a movie. Over the course of the movie he had slumped himself closer and closer to the other's warmth, and before he knew it the credits were rolling and he was full-blown laying down on Gladio's lap, with a large hand combing through his hair. Prompto peeked up and Gladio smiled down at him.

"Want to watch another one?"

Prompto sat up and shrugged. "Don't you have to go?" Prompto didn't want him to, it was really nice just lounging around and being lazy with Gladio.

"Not if you don't want me to, I can always stay another night." Prompto bit his lip, a faint stinging came from the already chewed up skin. "Prom," Gladio pulled the blond into his lap, bringing his hand to his chin to gently tug at the skin so it was released from the confines of his teeth. "Your poor lip has been through enough abuse today don't you think?" The blond gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you might be right, you should kiss it better." Prompto jokingly said. When Gladio raised his eyebrow Prompto realized what he had said and immediately hid his face in his hands feeling the skin burn red.

"Hey, I'm not one to disobey." Gladio teased as he gently tugged the blond's hands away pressing a lingering kiss to Prompto's tingling lips.

Prompto felt as is his heart was trying to keep out of his chest, or explode, or both. He half wanted to fling his arms around the massively muscular shoulders in front of him, half wanted to dig a hole for himself to die in.

Gladio let out a soft chuckle, Prompto's face must have looked a mess, his hair would have been everywhere, his cheeks frighteningly pink and his expression, well, whatever it was.   
"I hope I didn't overstep anything?" Gladio's thumb caresed Prompto's cheek.

"No, nothing. I'm just, _wow_." Prompto couldn't get his heart to calm down. His first kiss with Gladio and he already wanted more. It was like when he kissed Noctis, or Ignis, his whole body felt it, and he wanted nothing more than to follow the feeling. Hesitantly Prompto brought his own hands forward to gently touch and trace over Gladio's face, his thumb rubbing the scar that striped over his eye. Before he could even think about what he was doing Prompto was lining kisses down the mark. Gladio brought Prompto forward, adjusting the small blond so he was straddling his legs, with their chests pressed together. Prompto felt as if he could melt, everything about Gladio was warm, he couldn't help but wrap his arms round the back of his neck to pull himself even closer, he could feel Gladio's breath against him, he wanted to kiss him. What was stopping him?

"Prom." Gladio's voice came out as a low rumble, Prompto almost let out a small whine when he heard it, so _deep_ , so _needy_.

"Am I allowed to kiss you Gladio?" Prompto's eyes were stuck on Gladio's lips as he brought himself closer. Gladio let out a low chuckle.

"You are encouraged to kiss me whenever you want, you never have to ask, I'll always accept you." Prompto felt a soaring sensation in his core, light and tingly, and without hesitation he pressed his lips to Gladio's.

Gladio did not hesitate to respond, gently returning whatever was given to him. Experimentally Prompto darted his tongue out to trace Gladio's lips, and he felt almost surprised when Gladio willingly opened his mouth into the kiss. Prompto took another leap of faith and let his tongue slip into Gladio's mouth, letting out a small moan into the kiss when he felt Gladio's large hands slide over his body to rest at his hips.

It only took a moment for Prompto's world to be expanded, Gladio began pushing his tongue forward to curl with Prompto's, and even breaching the smaller boy's mouth, but at the same time he pulled the smaller boy closer and rolled his hips against Prompto. This time Prompto was unable to suppress the small gasps that escaped him. Prompto felt as if he were melting, or flying, or- his thoughts got scrambled with another roll of the hips. Prompto wanted more, but did he? But it felt _so_ good. Gladio was the one to gently break the kiss, giving small pecks to the corners of his mouth and in his cheeks. Prompto couldn't help but breathlessly giggle at all the small kisses.

"Gladdy!" Prompto wasn't about to stop a squeal from leaving his lips as Gladio continued to pepper him in kisses.

"You're just an absolute dream come true." Gladio chuckled as he held Prompto by the waist pulling him in a hug.

"You've been watching too many rom coms big guy." Prompto chuckled as he looked into those warm amber eyes.

"You've been watching them with me." Gladio laughed. Prompto wasn't able to dispute that, the evidence that they had just watched one was still on the screen.

"Yeah, I guess I have been." Prompto pressed his lips to Gladio's in a much sweeter, less heated gesture.

"I could really stand to get used to this." Gladio smiled. Prompto grinned and his his face in the crook of Gladio's neck, feeling a large hand lace fingers through his hair.

"Me too." Prompto snuggled into Gladio feeling the other's laugh through his whole body.

"So Chocobo, you never said, do you want me to stay tonight?" Prompto nodded vigorously causing Gladio to laugh again. "I don't suppose I could borrow your shower?"

"Yeah, and I think I have some old pyjama pants from my dad, they should fit you." Prompto reluctantly got up his legs a bit shaky, before making his way into the closet in his room to find the bag of clothes he never used.

He also grabbed a clean towel before going back out to Gladio who was typing on his phone.   
"Messaging the others?" Prompto plopped back down next to him placing the pile of cloth on his lap.

"Yeah, Iggy was worried, he said you always post this one song when it seems like you're going through a hard time?"

“I guess I do, it kind of helps.” Prompto shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you asked me to come, I don't want you to be in that state on your own, it breaks my heart." The back of Gladio's hand graced Prompto's face, and the blond gave out a small hum in confirmation.

"Go take your shower big guy, I gotta get up early and I want to take one too." Prompto caught the larger hand and gave the knuckles gentle kisses before letting go.

 

While Gladio was in the shower Prompto dug out his own pyjamas before realizing he hadn’t checked his phone since he had messaged Gladio the night before. He had received a bunch of texts from Ignis and Noctis, most of the ones from Noctis were emojis, but Ignis' were very supportive. Prompto quickly sent them both a message to say he was doing fine before Gladio entered the room, shirtless and damp, the old pyjama pants tight in all the right ways.

"Easy there Chocobo, you look at me like that it'll seem like an invitation." Gladio chuckled kissing Prompto on the forehead causing.

Prompto sputtered out nonsense sounds before childishly saying "As if!" And dashing out of the room.

Gladio was very attractive. Like very, _very_ attractive, but Prompto couldn't imagine anything more than kissing at the moment. There was too much wrong with him, and he didn't know if he wanted anyone to see him without clothes. Prompto stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, his freckled skin was covered in little stretch marks and blemishes remaining him of a different period of his life, there was even a dark bruise on his hip from being pulled into the counter the other day. He couldn't bare the thought of letting any of the guys see this, he was ugly, and they were all so, _not_. Prompto tore his eyes away from the mirror, sighing as he took off his wrist band, placing it on the counter. This, there was also _this_ , his eyes followed around the faint scar tissue, rubbing at the skin Prompto sighed again before climbing into the soothing warmth of the shower.

 

When Prompto went back to the room Gladio appeared to be playing a phone game while sprawled out on Prompto's bed. Prompto couldn't stop a laugh from escaping him as the legs of the behemoth before him slumped over the end. Prompto sat on the edge of the mattress and laid his head on Gladio's bare stomach.

"I'm sorry my bed is so short, I don't think I ever anticipated meeting anyone so tall, let alone having them over." Prompto pressed his smile into the warm skin.

"No need for apology Chocobo." Gladio set his phone on the table and pulled Prompto on top of him. Prompto didn't know if he could ever truly get used to being so close to people, but he loved it. Scooting forward Prompto pressed a small kiss to Gladio's lips. _It was okay if his did this right? Gladio said it was fine before didn't he?_ A large warm hand trailed up his back to settle in his hair, gently scratching at his scalp, erasing any of the doubts swirling through Prompto’s head. It was so relaxing, and so warm.

"I'm going to have to move you so I can turn off the light, okay?" Prompto let out a small whine of protest as Gladio slipped him onto the bed. Prompto heard Gladio walk to the light switch and turn it off, but the footsteps didn't come back to him, they padded out of the room and Prompto couldn't help but let out another small whine.

"Gladdy?" the footsteps made their way back into the room.

"Don't worry Chocobo, I was just locking the door."

"It's cold, come back." Prompto sleepily reached out for him, Gladio chuckled and took the extended hand before swooping the small blond into his arms and burying them both under the covers. Prompto let out a contented sigh as he felt surrounded by warmth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew writing was hard? 
> 
> i know some of the scenes here feel disconnected but i really couldn't bring myself to get rid of them 
> 
> also gladio and prompto finally got a proper kiss!!! 
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> 


	10. 9.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning with gladio + note from author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm kinda going through a slump, my heart hasn't really been in writing recently. I've trying my best to get it together but before I knew it two months went by!
> 
> I'm going to say with this update I'm going on a short hiatus from this story. I might still post some one shots and junk, but I need to get my thoughts organized for this story. It doesn't help that I lost a chunk of data from this story when I got a new phone, so I need to re-write some connecting points.
> 
> Hopefully I'm able to get over this sooner than later, thank you for the patience, and I hope you enjoy this pathetic excuse of an update!

When Prompto's alarm went off in the morning he really didn't want to get up, everything around him was warm and he knew once he got up everything would be very cold.

"Time to get up Prom, we need to get ready for the day." Gladio's voice came from above Prompto before the blond found himself scooped up out of bed, blanket and all.

"Woah!" Prompto cheered, "How strong _are_ you??" Prompto laughed as he let himself be carried into the living room.

"Strong enough." Gladio gently placed Prompto on to the couch before walking towards the kitchen. "Now eat up, we have to get you to work soon and I'm not letting you work on an empty stomach."

Prompto felt butterflies as Gladio walked back over to hand him a plate of eggs and sausage. He really hadn't known it was possible to wake up so happy when you were with someone you cared for, there was only one thing that could have made the morning even better. "I wonder what Iggy and Noct are up to." Prompto mused aloud before taking a bite of sausage.

"Ignis is probably drinking his morning cup of Ebony, and Noctis is probably buried deep on his covers ignoring his alarms." Gladio walked out of Prompto's room already dressed for the day.  
"Do you think Ignis would mind if we video called him?" Prompto could feel the blush creep into his cheeks as he continued to eat trying his best to act casual.  
"How about you find out?" Gladio smiled handing Prompto his phone while taking a seat next to him. Prompto's heart began to race as he hit the little camera icon in the call. Ignis answered looking put together with a soft smile on his lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Dove?" Prompto blushed at the nickname.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Prompto smiled shyly, "Gladio's here too!" Prompto turned his camera so it got both of them in frame. "I hope I can see you and Noctis soon, and I'm sorry I kept Gladdy from you guys for so long."

"We would love to see you as soon as possible love, Noctis couldn't stop talking about you, I'm glad to see you're doing alright." Prompto nodded, still smiling.

"Sorry Iggy, I'm going to have to cut this short, Sunshine here needs to get to work." Gladio cut in ruffling Prompto’s already messy hair.

"I understand, I hope you two have a wonderful day."

"Bye Iggy!" Prompto sang as he ended the call. He was right, that had made the morning even better.

After getting ready Prompto grabbed his bag, shoved his camera case in it and headed out with Gladio. To Prompto's surprise Gladio had brought his motorcycle with him, and he got very excited when Gladio said he'd take him to work on it, handing the blond the spare helmet.  
The ride was short-lived but exhilarating, and Prompto managed to sneak in a small peck ok Gladio's cheek as he said his goodbyes.

"Prompto! I see you made a full recovery! I should have known you were working too hard, you never take time for yourself!" His boss greeted him as he entered the shop.

"You're as lively as ever boss." Prompto laughed as he slipped on his work apron.

"I could say the same for you, something good happen?”

“What makes you say that?” Prompto hummed.

“Well, you’ve been grinning like an idiot, and you're practically glowing." His boss chuckled.

"It must be in your head boss-man, but I guess it's just been a good morning. I'm all rested up and ready to go!" Prompto laughed again as he pumped his fists into the air.

The work day seemed normal until the early afternoon rolled around. Prompto was busy wiping down one of the few small tables in the shop when he heard the door open behind him.  
"Welc...ome," as Prompto's voice dropped to a mumble as his eyes met those of the man that walked in. It was _him_. Prompto quietly padded behind the counter not making eye contact, "what can I get you?" Prompto's thoughts were spinning in his head, hoping the interaction was short.

"It's not very polite to avoid eye contact with a customer." Prompto felt fingers slide across his hand and he let his eyes meet the gaze of the other. Prompto held back the disgust he was feeling, and forced a superficial smile.

"What can I get you?" Prompto asked in his best customer service voice.

"Get me a Blueberry muffin, and one if your favorites doll."

Quickly he took himself away from the hand that was touching him and grabbed a muffin, before grabbing a piece of pound cake next to it in the display, he heard a tongue click from across the counter.

"They don't train their employees very well here. I said _your favorite_ , that's not your favorite now is it? Put it back and give me a  
Chocobo  
puff." Even the way the guy said chocobo made it sound bad, like it was something disgusting. Prompto put the Chocobo puff in the bag and brought it to the counter.

"Anything else for you sir?" Prompto did his best to keep his voice steady.

"That'll be it for me." Prompto took his money and kept the fake smile plastered on his face.  
"You know, a lot of people will blame you for your faults, but I find them endearing. See you tomorrow Prompto." His name sounded filthy coming from this man, he felt disgusting he wanted to take a shower. When the man left the building Prompto pulled out his phone to text the guys..

  


Somehow just this minor contact relieved Prompto, and that disgust he had been feeling was turning into anger. Why does that guy think it's okay to treat him like that. He wasn't some piece of meat, or a puppet for his own purposes. Maybe he should talk to the guys about it. On the other hand he doesn't want to bother them with something he should be able to handle on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)   
>  [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
